


The Slipper & The Magic Mirror...

by Lymers



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Elves, F/F, Fairies, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Goblins, Half-Elves, Happy Ending, Magic, Spells & Enchantments, Trolls, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 80,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymers/pseuds/Lymers
Summary: All Nicole wants is Waverly's autograph. All Waverly wants is for Nicole to rescue her...
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri & Nicole Haught, Jeremy Chetri/Robin Jett, Nicole Haught & Robin Jett, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls & Nicole Haught
Comments: 100
Kudos: 125





	1. What the...

Nicole checked her diary. The last meeting she needed to attend, before taking a well-earned Christmas break, would be starting in precisely one hour. After that she would be free to finish shopping for a few final gifts, pack her bags and get on a plane home. It had been a long year with lots of closure, along with lots of adjustments living in a new city, taking on a new job and learning to be on her own again.

This would be the first Christmas being single in quite a few years, her love life paused, zero prospects on the horizon. Not that she minded. She would rather be in this position than remain locked in her old life, which frankly was going nowhere. Seeing the days slip away, feeling she was asleep at the wheel she made a resolution on January first of that year to shake things up, break free of old patterns, wake herself from an existence which had lost all meaning.

Her phone rang. Robin, one of her dearest friends was in town with his partner, hoping to catch up before she headed off to her parents. “We’re here,” he said, the sound of laughter and the clinking of glasses in the background. “I’ve got us tickets to the best show in town.”

“That’s really thoughtful. I’ve been dying to see 42nd Street.”

There was a pause. “Right, only these were cheaper. Just as good. You’ll love it.”

“Wicked.”

“Better than Wicked.”

“Please tell me it’s not Frozen.” She could hear Robin giggling. “Oh God, it’s Frozen, isn’t it. Fine. Seriously, is it Frozen?”

“It’s not Frozen. Although Jeremy would love to see that show while we’re here in New York.”

“So, if it’s not any of those what is it?”

“You’ll see. Really, you’ll love it. Trust me. Very you.”

“Now I’m intrigued.”

“Meet us at The Polynesian for drinks before the show. Six-ish.”

“I’m guessing you’re already there. I’ll need to change. Six thirty earliest. Order me a Rita Hayworth.”

That particular cocktail bar was a favourite of theirs, meeting on the occasions Robin made a flying visit to the big apple to see his best friend. Always a good evening once the drinks started flowing. Nicole checked the time, forty minutes till her meeting, making a few calls, her mind continuing to mull over which show they might be seeing later.

Meeting over she headed out, stopping off to collect her reserved gifts, grabbing a cab to her apartment, the holiday season having officially begun. Showering, pulling out several of her designer suits she couldn’t decide on the electric blue, or the black, going with the blue on this occasion. Slightly more festive she considered, matching it with one of her silk shirts. Dressed and ready to go, she gathered up the presents for Robin and Jeremy, making her way to the cocktail bar, still intrigued at what they would see.

Robin and Jeremy were in high spirits when she arrived having spent most of the afternoon consuming cocktails. Presents distributed, Nicole was dying to know what the next part of the evening had in store. “Must be a musical. You love musicals.”

“Not a musical,” Robin replied.

“Not a musical. Then it’s, what else could it be?”

“Involves dancing.”

“Cabaret. Involves dancing. Any clues?”

Robin attempted to stand on the tips of his toes spilling his cocktail in the process. “I should have been a dancer.”

“Ballet. Okay, that’s new.”

“It’ll be fun,” Robin continued. “Part of your new image.”

“I guess. I’ve always wanted to see a ballet. And, this is my year for shaking it all up.”

“The reviews are excellent,” Jeremy added. “The principal dancer is supposed to be one of the best.”

“Ballet. Who would have thought? Guess this is my year for changes.”

Drinks finished, the trio walked the short distance to where the performance was being held, others making their way in as they arrived at the entrance. The warmth of the theatre was a welcome relief from the bitter cold outside, Nicole removing her outer layer of gloves, hat and winter coat as they took their seats in readiness to watch a performance of Sleeping Beauty.

As the music began Nicole felt a rush of excitement she hadn’t felt for a long time, almost as if she were a child again, sitting waiting for a show to begin. Her parents were avid theatre goers, taking their only child as soon as they were confident she could sit still for however long a performance lasted. Amateur actors themselves, they would drag her along to rehearsals, or get her to help practise their lines, or choose costumes, or paint scenery for their local theatre group. Nicole didn’t mind, immersing herself in her parents' world of make belief was as much a part of her own escape from reality as theirs. 

She too dreamed of treading the boards, but nerves and too sensible a head meant she drifted into the legal profession. Although, if truth be told, being a lawyer was very close to being an actor when having to present arguments. She enjoyed holding the attention of others as she made her case, making sure to emphasize points that made those in attendance sit up and listen to her. 

As the curtains parted the magical scene before them took Nicole’s breath away. She had painted enough stage scenery to know this was top tier, exquisite in its simplicity, yet sufficient to convey the sophistication of ballet. Her eyes were drawn to the dancers as each entered, jumping and pirouetting in time to the music, Nicole mesmerized by their easy grace as they moved their bodies.

And then, when she thought she had seen the best, the principal dancer appeared on stage jumping higher than any of the other dancers, twirling and whirling and capturing Nicole in a moment of breath-taking beauty, her perfect movements and her agility beyond anything Nicole had ever seen. “Wow, seriously wow. She’s good.”

“Thought you’d like it,” Robin whispered, as the audience erupted in applause. 

“I never knew anyone could dance like that. She’s amazing.”

“What?”

“I said she’s amazing. Thank you. This is the best present ever.”

The performance over, the trio made their way outside, Nicole still captivated by the lead dancer wondering if she could get her autograph. A handful of the other dancers were already outside signing photos and programmes, Nicole waiting her turn, hoping to have a chance to speak with the one person who stole the show.

Reaching the front of the queue she held out her programme, the dancer before her signing. “Will the lead dancer be out soon?” she asked, noting the change in expression on the man’s face.

“She doesn’t usually come out.”

“She’s very good.”

The male dancer smiled. “One of the best. You might catch her in her dressing room.”

“Thanks. What’s her name? Only, the programme simply lists her as principal dancer.”

“Last door on the right. Tell the doorman Jake said it’s okay to enter.”

Nicole turned to her companions. “You okay waiting? I really need to meet her.”

Robin winked. “Sure. We can come with you if you like, or meet you in the bar opposite.”

“Five minutes. You go on and order me a beer.”

Nicole entered the theatre once more through the stage door, winding her way down a long corridor which turned onto a smaller corridor, a series of doors along each side. Reaching the last door on the right Nicole hesitated before knocking, wondering what she would say to the dancer, all bravery leaving her in that moment. For all the changes she had made over the past year, she would never consider herself brave. Cautious would be a better word. Nervous of anything new. Nervous Nicole that was her, to the core. 

Her hand reached out about to knock hearing a female voice inside. “I won’t go back, you hear me. You can’t keep me like this.”

A man’s laugh could be heard. “You know by now you are powerless to change the situation unless you agree to my demands.”

“Never. I will never agree.”

The man’s voice grew louder. “Then return from where you came.”

Sensing this might not be the best moment to introduce herself to the dancer Nicole turned, walking back along the corridor, the programme still in her hand ready to be signed. She heard a door behind her slam, a man pushing past muttering to himself about ingratitude ignoring her completely, disappearing into another of the rooms. 

Something made her stop. Something made her turn around. Something made her retrace her steps towards the last door on the right, knocking, waiting for an answer. None came. She tried the doorknob, the door opening onto a small, dimly lit room containing little more than a few items of furniture. A wooden chair, a table with a mirror, the edge of which held lights and another full-length mirror in the corner of the cramped space. No costumes, no comfort, a room devoid of warmth, or personality. 

There was no way the dancer could have left the room, not in the short time it had taken her to move in both directions along the corridor. Assuming there must be another exit Nicole scanned the walls concluding there was no other way to enter, or exit the room other than through the door. 

It was then she spotted the ballet slipper on the floor in front of the larger mirror, picking it up with both hands, wondering what it must be like to be that good a dancer. As she studied the shoe she failed to notice a hand reaching out from the mirror, a female hand, accompanied by a female voice. “If I could have that.”

Nicole’s immediate reaction was to drop the slipper, staring at the arm extending from a mirror with no body attached. “What the…”

“Sorry, I need my slipper. If you could hand it to me.”

Nicole stared into the mirror, her own reflection all she could see and a disembodied arm reaching out. “What the…”

“My slipper. I’d be most grateful if you could pick it up for me.”

Nicole looked behind her, then behind the mirror, returning to the front, a female arm still sticking out. “How is that even…”

“Sorry, I dropped it,” the female voice said. “I can’t perform without it. If you don’t mind.”

Nicole backed away. “Seriously, how are you doing this?”

The outline of the principal dancer appeared in the mirror. “I can’t see if he’s still here.”

“Who?”

“The one who imprisoned me.”

“What the…”

“I’m trapped. Released only to dance each Christmas.”

“You’re the dancer. Tonight. It’s you. Oh my God. This isn’t happening. I’m talking to you and you’re in a mirror.”

“Would you be able to hand me the slipper, only without it I won’t be able to dance.”

“Right. Yes, sorry. You’re in the mirror. How did you get in the mirror?”

“Magic. Dark magic.”

“Obviously. Like I know how any of this works. Can’t you escape?”

The female dancer laughed. “I’ve been trapped for nearly one hundred years. I think if there was a way out I would have found it by now.”

“A hundred. You’ve been in there a hundred years. That’s…that sucks.”

“Yes, that sucks. Who are you?”

“Me. Nicole. Nicole Haught. What’s your name?”

“Waverly. Waverly Earp. The shoe.”

“Waverly, nice name. Yes, sorry the shoe.” Nicole picked up the item, handing it to Waverly, a sudden sadness hitting her. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you trapped?”

“I wouldn’t agree to marry the one who trapped me.”

In that moment Nicole found herself poised on the brink of a life-changing decision. Before she could stop herself the words tumbled from her mouth. “I will rescue you.”

“Good luck,” Waverly replied, disappearing from view.

“Wait. Waverly. Seriously, if it’s the last thing I do, I’ll rescue you from this mirror.”


	2. Mirror mirror...

No sooner had she shouted her decision into the mirror, Nicole snapped back to reality. _What am I thinking? I'm not exactly Miss Let’s Go Do Something Adventurous. Seriously, this is so outside my comfort zone. And, I’m talking to a mirror. Great. I’m just going to leave this here, walk away, pretend I didn’t offer to rescue this Waverly dancer. Backing away, backing away._

A voice echoed from the mirror as she neared the door. “You made a promise in front of the mirror.”

“Is that you?”

“Yes, it’s me. You don’t have much choice. The mirror has chosen you.”

“Err, okay. No idea what that means.”

“It means you, and only you can save me.”

“Great. And that would be because.”

“Because you were allowed into the room. No one is allowed in unless their heart is true.”

“Actually, Jake said it was okay to come in. For an autograph.”

Nicole heard a laugh from the mirror. “And how many others were permitted to obtain an autograph?”

“Err, not sure. I mean, only me I guess. Look, I’d really like to help, but this isn’t my usual way of doing things.”

“I understand. So few get past the gatekeeper.”

“Sorry, who? Who is the gatekeeper?”

“The wizard’s assistant. The one who let you through.”

“Is this some kind of a joke? Am I being filmed here?”

“No joke. I will remain a prisoner until the one with a true heart can rescue me. Alas, it is not to be you. A pity.”

“I’m really sorry. If it’s any consolation, you’re a great dancer. I mean really great. One of the best I’ve ever seen. Hello.”

An emptiness filled the room and a sadness as Nicole stood staring at her reflection in the mirror. “Waverly, I’m so sorry. I just don’t think I’m the one. I’m sorry. Another time perhaps.”

Silence. Heading back along the corridors she left the theatre, crossing the street to the bar where her two friends were waiting, accepting the beer Robin had bought for her. “Did you get it?” Robin asked, taking a sip of his drink. “The autograph. Can I see it?”

“Couldn’t. She wasn’t there.”

“Shame. She’s one amazing dancer. Didn’t I say that Jeremy?”

“You did, several times. Tempted to forego Frozen and see this again.”

Nicole’s mind was still in front of the mirror. “Have you ever had something weird happen and not been able to explain it.”

“I’ve had food go missing from the office fridge,” Robin offered. “And, no one owned up.”

“I mean, weird, as in weird.”

“How weird?” Jeremy asked.

“Talking mirror weird.”

Robin snorted into his beer. “Happens all the time.”

“I’m being serious. Something weird happened in the theatre.”

“A mirror talked to you,” Robin added.

“You see, you saying that to me now makes me think maybe not.”

“Let’s get this straight. You stood in front of a mirror and it talked to you. Were your lips moving at the time?”

“Ha ha. It’s nothing. Forget it.”

Jeremy’s scientific mind was at work. “I believe you. What happened exactly?”

“Nothing. Probably a trick, or some hidden microphone.”

“So, you did hear someone,” Jeremy pressed. 

“Can we drop it?”

“Aren’t you curious?” 

“Nope.”

“Not even a little bit.”

“Nope.”

“Not even a teeny bit.”

“Nope.”

“We could go check,” Jeremy offered. “Just to make sure it’s not real.”

“Yeah, why not,” Robin added. “I’d like to hear this talking mirror.”

“Guys, I wish I hadn’t said anything. Fine, if it will get you to stop talking about it.”

“So exciting,” Robin said. “My bet’s on it being a ghost who haunts the theatre.”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “The theatre’s probably closed now. Come on, before I change my mind.”

The trio finished their drinks, heading back across the road to the theatre, the stage door now shut. Robin banged on it, waiting for someone to answer. Silence. He banged again, standing back, turning to his companions. “Looks like we’re too late.”

As they were about to leave the stage door opened, Jake appearing with a wide grin on his face when he spotted Nicole. “You accept the quest.”

“I…I’ve not made up my mind. Just need my friends to see.”

Jake’s forehead creased. “Usually only one is permitted. Tricky. Your heart is true, there is no doubt. And, your request sincere. If you require two knights to assist you in your quest then it must be so. Proceed.”

Robin giggled at the mention of knights. “We’re being pranked.”

“Shush,” Jeremy replied. “Let’s just see what’s inside.”

Nicole turned to Robin. “Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?”

“One hundred percent. I so need to see this mirror now.”

“Okay, but we leave straight after.”

“Oh, sure.”

Jake stood to one side gesturing for them to enter. Nicole took the lead, marching ahead towards the last door on the right, stopping outside to gather herself. Knocking there was no reply, trying the doorknob. The room was locked. “Guess we won’t know. Let’s go.”

Turning, about to retrace their steps, they heard a door open along the corridor, the same gentleman who passed Nicole earlier appearing, his eyes locked on hers. “Back so soon to accept your quest.”

“No…I. I was just going to show my friends the mirror.”

The man’s eyes narrowed. “This is not some frivolous game. If you are here, then you have chosen the quest.”

Robin stepped forward. “Is this one of those escape room quests? Always fancied doing one of those.”

“A what? I’ve a good mind to turn you into a cat.”

“Can we just see the mirror?” Jeremy interrupted. “We heard it talks.”

“Talks. Talks. My dear man, it does more than talk. Very well. But, once inside the room you will not leave until your quest is complete.”

“Knew it,” Robin said, under his breath. “Escape room. Bring it on.”

The man pushed past the group, sending Nicole into Robin, who steadied her. Extracting a key from the pocket of his long coat, he inserted it into the door, allowing the three to enter. “As I said, complete the quest and you shall be free to leave. Fail and I will turn you into frogs.”

“Thought you were going to turn me into a cat,” Robin said, earning a dig from Jeremy. “Well, he did. I’d prefer to be a cat than a frog.”

“You have till midnight.”

“Wait,” Nicole said. “What about Waverly?”

“Rescue my dancer from the mirror and I will accept her heart belongs to you.”

“What if she doesn’t want to give her heart to me? I mean, it’s not like she has to, or anything. I could just go in…”

“Enough,” the man roared. “You have till the clock strikes twelve.”

With that the wizard closed the door, the three looking at each other as the key turned in the lock, trapping them inside the room. “Well, that was intense,” Jeremy said, staring into the mirror with lights around the edge. “Is this it? The one that talks.”

“No, the tall mirror,” Nicole said, pointing to it.

“Guys, don’t want to say anything,” Robin interrupted. “But you do realise we’re locked in this room.”

“Till midnight, apparently,” Jeremy said. “What time is it now?”

“Nine forty. Really wish I’d gone to the restroom.”

“Hello. Who’s there?” came a voice. “Is anyone there?”

“What the…” Robin said, looking around. “Where’s that coming from?”

Nicole pointed to the tall mirror. “Hi, it’s me again. Looks like we’re going to rescue you after all.”

“You came back. That’s wonderful. You came to rescue me. I’m so glad, but you must hurry, there isn’t much time.”

“Right. Only, how? How exactly do we do that?”

“Step through and you shall see a path before you to rescue me.”

“Okay, so we step through the mirror. Got it. And, there’s a path.” Nicole turned to her companions. “So, like I said talking mirror.”

Robin and Jeremy were staring at the mirror, their mouths open. Nicole stepped forward stretching out her arm towards the glass. “You’re not going in, are you?” Robin asked, hugging Jeremy’s arm. “This is seriously weird.”

“I don’t think we have much choice,” Nicole replied. “If we don’t do this, we’re trapped in this room.”

“Of course we’re not,” Jeremy said. “That creepy guy just wanted to scare us. I bet the door isn’t even locked.” He reached over, pulling on the doorknob. “Okay, so we’re locked in. And, now I’m freaking out.”

“Guys, guys, let’s all remain calm. I’ll go first. If I don’t come straight back out ring the cops and tell them where I am.”

“In a mirror,” Robin said. “You want us to ring the cops and tell them our friend stepped inside a mirror and vanished. Like it’s no big deal.”

“You see, when you say it like that. I’m going in. Wait for my signal.”

“What signal? Nicole, this is crazy. What signal?”

“I don’t know. I’ll throw a glove out if it’s safe.”

“What if it’s not safe?” Robin asked.

“I’ll throw two gloves out.”

“Is anyone else freaking out here?” Robin asked.

Nicole and Jeremy’s heads nodded in unison. “Don’t want to rush you,” Waverly called out. “But, I’d suggest you might want to get a move on.”

“Right, sorry. Okay, here goes.” Nicole touched the glass. “Well, that’s not what I was expecting.” Her hand slipped through as if immersing it in water. “It’s cool to the touch and it feels like there’s a space behind. So not looking forward to this next bit.”

Pushing her hand through, then her arm, she was left with little option but to step into the mirror. As her right foot hit the surface the other side she heard a rustling sound as though she were standing on dried leaves. Her head went through next, finally her body and left leg, disappearing completely into whatever was on the other side. “Wow, this is. Wow.”

“What’s there?” Robin called out. “What can you see?”

“It’s a forest, or wood of some kind. I think it’s safe. Throwing a glove out.”

One of Nicole’s gloves flew out the mirror hitting Robin on the nose. “Thanks. Appreciate that. Do we follow?”

“Yes, come through. You won’t believe what’s here.”

Robin stepped through first, clapping his hands together as he entered a magical land, calling out to Jeremy to follow. The three stood in the middle of a wooded area, a light dusting of snow on the ground and an eerie silence. The sun had begun to set, a chill in the air as they took in their new surroundings. “No path,” Jeremy observed. “At least, I can’t see a path.”

“There’s got to be one,” Nicole said, scanning the area. “Waverly definitely said follow the path. Hello, could you tell us where the path is?”

Silence. The wind dancing through the trees the only sound. The three looked at each other, none knowing what to do. It fell to Nicole to take charge, setting off in the direction where the trees were widest apart. Robin turned to Jeremy. “Have a bad feeling about this. How do we know which way to go? Or, where to come back?”

Jeremy took off his scarf, tying it round the nearest tree. “This is our marker. We’d better keep up with Nicole, or we’ll lose her.”

Coming to the edge of the wood, they gazed out over fields, still no path in sight. There was, however, a collection of buildings in the distance, lights in their windows and smoke billowing from chimneys. “What do you think?” Nicole asked, hands on hips. “Do we go check it out?”

“Without a path, or someone to guide us,” Jeremy replied, “this looks like our best option.”

“We stick together,” Nicole added. “No wandering off.”

“Like where?” Robin said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“May I remind you, you wanted to see the magic mirror.”


	3. Never, never...

Arriving at the edge of the village, they stood staring at the row of cottages before them. “Medieval would be my guess,” Jeremy offered.

“Hans Christian Andersen more like,” Robin added. “We’re in Never Never Land.”

“J M Barrie.”

“Barry who?” Robin asked.

“J M Barrie wrote Peter Pan. Never Never Land. With Tinkerbell and the Lost Boys.”

“Well, we’re definitely lost,” Robin replied. “As long as we’re not in Wonderland.”

“Lewis Carroll.”

“Guys, guys,” Nicole interrupted. “Wherever we are we need to find a path and we need to rescue Waverly before midnight. Just one question, how do you know so much about fairy tales?”

“Doesn't everyone read fairy tales." Jeremy replied.

“Financial Times.” Robin suggested, earning glares from Jeremy and Nicole. “No sense of humour.”

An old woman emerged from one of the houses, approaching them. “You be most welcome strangers.”

Nicole bowed, not knowing what else to do. “We’re here on a quest to rescue the dancer.”

The woman’s expression changed, fear entering her eyes. “Best be warned none has succeeded.”

“Clearly, otherwise we wouldn’t be here,” Robin replied, earning another dig in the ribs from Jeremy.

“What my good friend means,” Jeremy offered. “We need to find the path to wherever the dancer is.”

The old woman looked left and right, motioning for the three to draw near, Robin putting his hand over his mouth on smelling her raw onion breath. “There be a tavern at the far end of the village. Best be asking in there.”

“Thanks, much appreciated,” Nicole replied, waiting for the old woman to hobble off. “Okay everyone, no idea what we’re doing but looks like beer’s involved.”

“I’m not drinking anything,” Jeremy said. “Not till we work out how all this works. Alice in Wonderland remember. Could end up shrinking, or growing. Can’t be too careful.”

“Good thinking,” Nicole said. “Okay, no beers.”

“Is wine off the menu?” Robin asked.

“If you’re not going to take this seriously,” Nicole replied. “No wine, cocktails, or whiskey.”

“Sherry. You didn’t mention Sherry.”

“You don’t drink Sherry,” Jeremy said. “When have you ever drunk Sherry?”

“Guys, guys, seriously, not helping here. Okay, here’s the plan, we find this tavern, we ask about the path, we do not, repeat not eat or drink anything. Got it.”

“Do you think they might have a restroom?” Robin asked. “I really could do with going.”

Nicole threw up her hands. “Fine. We find you a restroom. Why you couldn’t have used a tree.”

“I’m not a tree kind of guy. It’s cruel.”

“I so should have gone on this quest on my own. Fine. Tavern, path. Correction, tavern, restroom, path, Waverly. Everyone clear?”

Robin and Jeremy nodded, following Nicole down the cobbled street peering into cottages as they passed. Homely scenes greeted them, as if this was a perfectly normal day for those who inhabited whatever, or wherever the three now found themselves. Arriving at what they guessed must be the tavern Nicole pushed open the door, busy with villagers drinking and talking, the noise from the drinkers and smoke from the open fire in the centre of the tavern a heady mixture, making their way to a counter at the back.

The three stood waiting to be served, a young girl, no more than twelve Nicole guessed, bringing over a large pitcher. “What will ye three gentlemen be having?” she asked.

Nicole looked at the girl. “We need to find a path.”

The whole tavern went silent, eyes fixed on the three strangers standing in their midst. “A path you say. And, who be you?”

“I’m Nicole. These are my friends, Jeremy and Robin. Oh sorry, Robin needs the restroom. If you have one.”

“What sort of names be those?” someone shouted. “Ain’t no one be known by those names in these parts.”

“Great,” Jeremy whispered. “We’re too cosmopolitan for wherever this is.”

“Our names are of no concern,” Nicole said, attempting to sound authoritative, sensing all eyes still on her back. “We are here to rescue Waverly. The dancer. The one in the mirror. We’re here on a quest.”

“Is that so Sir Nicholas?” the young girl asked. “And, what makes you think you will be successful?”

“Firstly, not Sir Nicholas. Secondly, I won a junior debating competition when I was about your age. Thirdly. Actually, I don’t have a thirdly, but if you could tell us where the path is we’d be grateful.”

“You’ll need to speak to my father.”

“Fine. Where is your father?”

“He be resting. I could get him for you.”

“If you could,” Nicole replied. “Kind of on a tight schedule here.”

The young girl placed the pitcher on the counter, disappearing through a door, returning a few moments later with a man who looked nothing like her father. “Welcome to Riddle Me Do. And, what can I do for you three gentlemen?”

Nicole looked at her companions, deciding now was not the time to correct whoever this person was. “We’re here to rescue the dancer.”

“None have been successful,” he replied.

“I know. We need to find the path.”

“The path you say. Now there’s a thought. Is it free? Or, can it be bought?”

“What?” 

“This path you seek beneath your feet, which one leads to the dancer you seek?

“Oh, right,” Jeremy said. “Now I understand.”

Nicole looked at him. “Glad someone does. Seriously, what do we do here?”

“Ask him which path leads to Waverly.”

“What he said.”

“Three riddles for you is the price to pay. Answer correct and I’ll tell you the way.”

Robin held his hand up. “So need the restroom. Also, this is so escape room.”

The bar owner pointed towards a door to the side, everyone waiting for Robin to return. “Okay, that’s better. Fire away.”

The bar owner smiled. “What disappears as soon as you say its name?”

The companions looked at each other, Jeremy’s brain in overdrive. “What disappears? What disappears?”

Robin held up his hand. “A fart.”

“Robin, be serious,” Nicole scolded.

“I am.”

“Wait, I think I have it,” Jeremy exclaimed. “No, damn this is hard. Something that disappears when you say its name. Something, something. Give up.”

Nicole looked at the bar owner. “Any clues? We’re new to this quest adventure path thing. We could do with some help.”

The bar owner laughed. “You seek a path to find the dancer. And, here you are without an answer.”

“You’re good,” Robin said. “Do one that rhymes with orange. Dare you.”

“I do not dare to rhyme that fruit. I’m merely here to provide the route.”

“Wow, he’s good,” Robin concluded. “Anyone worked out the riddle yet?”

Jeremy’s face lit up. “Yes, yes, I’ve got it. Oh, that’s good. Silence. Silence disappears when you say it.”

The bar owner nodded. “That is correct, you have answered one. Two more complete and the path is won.”

Nicole and Robin patted Jeremy on his shoulders. “Go escape team,” Robin said. “Are you sure we can’t get a beer?”

“Riddle me two for the three of you. Answer this and your path is true. Riddle me two. I speak without a mouth and hear without ears. I have no body, but I come alive with wind. What am I?”

“The weirdest bartender I’ve ever encountered,” Robin said.

“Thinking here,” Jeremy replied. “Anyone?”

Nicole shook her head. “I’m still trying to work out riddle one. Okay, what has no mouth and no ears?”

“A worm,” Robin offered. “Okay, not a worm. Although, if we were worms we could. Both of you are looking at me. What? What?”

“It’s the come alive with wind part that’s odd,” Jeremy said. “Come alive, come alive without a mouth, or ears. So, it’s not a person. Come alive. Oh, oh. I’ve got it. That’s sneaky.”

“What is it?” Nicole asked. “I have no idea.”

“An echo.”

The bartender frowned. “That is correct, you have answered two. One more complete and the path is true.”

Robin rubbed his hands together. “Bring it on. I’m so in game mode right now.”

The bar owner hesitated, knowing if he issued the third riddle he would send these three crusaders off on an adventure from which they might not return. With a long sigh he offered a final warning, or rather a point of decision. “The path you seek holds many dangers. It draws in those who we call strangers. It needs a heart that’s pure and true. You need to tell me this is you.”

Nicole knew she would have to speak, something calling on her to make this her moment to stand tall. Not that she needed to stand any taller, except she was fast coming to realise this quest, this mission, this whatever had her name written all over it. “My heart is true for those who ask. I am prepared to take on this particular task. Wait, I need to get that to rhyme. Okay, my heart is true for those who ask. I am prepared for this hard task.”

“Your heart is true, we all can see,” the bar owner replied. “And so, let me give you riddle three. I have villages, but no houses. I have mountains, but no trees. I have water, but no fish. What am I?”

The three looked at each other, Jeremy shrugging his shoulders. “This place. Although, they do have trees, which Robin could have used.”

“I said, I’m not a tree wee guy. So rural. I will say the restroom here leaves a lot to be desired. No hand towel. Just saying.”

“Any ideas guys?” Nicole asked, realising they were losing time. “I going for Minecraft.”

Jeremy looked at her. “So not a Minecraft player. Let me think, no houses, no trees, no fish. All these riddles have something to do with the adventure we’re on. Oh. My. God. Thank you brain. We have it. It’s a map.”

Nicole looked at Robin. “How did you two end up together? He’s seriously...”

“I know. I use him to find my keys. So handy. We’re going with map for the toaster.”

The bar owner bowed. “That is correct, you have answered three. The path you seek I will let you see.”

“Woohoo,” Robin shouted. “Go team, go team. We’re so good.”

Nicole and Jeremy’s eyes met, acknowledging the fact that Robin was simply along for the ride. The bar owner pulled out a map, tied in the middle with a black ribbon. Rolling it out on the counter, he proceeded to explain the path the trio would need to take to reach the castle where Waverly was imprisoned. To his credit Robin listened attentively, asking questions where necessary, the companions satisfied they knew where to go having listened to the bar owner’s instructions.

Rolling up the map, handing it to Nicole, the bar owner held out his hand. “You are a good heart it must be said, I pray you do not wind up dead.”

“Thanks,” Nicole replied, the enormity of the task before her hitting home. “Anything else we should know?”

“The clothes you wear do not look right. You need to dress to win the fight.”

“Okay. Where do we get clothes for the fight?”

The bar owner motioned for them to follow, leading them to a room directly above the tavern. “Here you will find the clothes that are true. Select the items that best suit you.”

The three stood before a pile of clothes and armour wondering what they had got themselves into. Nicole stepped forward. “Fuck it, I’m going medieval knight.”

Jeremy picked up a sword. “I think you’re supposed to be the prince in all of this.”

“Right,” Nicole replied. “Like I know how any of this works.”

“Nicole, this is going to sound harsh, but this is because of you. Something, or someone has drawn us here because of you.”

“Guys, I’m so not into this.”

Robin looked at Jeremy realising what he was saying. “Oh. My. God. Oh, my God. It’s you.”


	4. Hungry for...

Nicole looked at her two companions. “Why's this on me? Okay, an autograph, that’s what got us here. Wanting a dancer’s autograph.”

“Exactly, an autograph,” Jeremy repeated. “Except, how many autographs do you usually get when you see a show?”

Nicole paused, thinking through all the shows she had seen. “There was that one time…no. Oh, wait, there was that famous British actor…no, don’t think I got one for her performance either. Okay, okay, this might be the first time, but it’s hardly unusual seeking an autograph. I mean she was really good. You saw her.”

“So, this is your first and only autograph,” Robin said. “Yay, virgin prince to the rescue.”

“Technically not even that,” Nicole replied. “Never actually got the autograph. Do I have to be a prince? I don’t think it’s within my performance range. I don’t role play, unless it’s in front of a judge.”

“I would suggest you don’t go Maid Marion,” Jeremy offered. “We don’t know what we’re about to encounter and you in a long dress could slow us down. Consider what would work scaling a castle wall, or fighting dragons.”

“Only, there’s a really lovely pale blue dress hanging up. Fine, fine, I’ll go with the leggings.”

Robin was already changing into the clothing he had selected, Jeremy shaking his head. “Only you. Really, that’s what you’ve chosen.”

“Minstrel. Need to find an instrument. Anyone seen a guitar in any of this stuff?”

“Court jester,” Jeremy corrected. “You’ve picked the court jester’s outfit. Although, to be fair it does look good on you.”

Nicole picked through the pile on the floor, eventually selecting enough pieces of clothing to transform into a rather dashing prince, complete with a gold trimmed cape. Donning a large hat with a feather she stood in front of the mirror to admire her outfit, Waverly’s face appearing. “You look extremely handsome in that outfit. But, I fear the time is ticking away. You must hurry.”

“Thanks. Look, where exactly are you?”

“I’m in the water and on the walls. I’m in a tap and a tear that falls. Find me.”

“Wait. The map we have only shows a path to the edge of an enchanted forest where the castle is located.” Silence. Nicole stared into the mirror. “Guys, what did she mean by that?”

“She means she wants you to find her,” Robin replied, Nicole’s eyes rolling.

“I know that. I meant the water and wall, the tap and tear.”

“Reflections,” Jeremy explained. “She means we’ll be able to see her in any reflective surface. Water is reflective, as is a mirror.”

“Of course,” Nicole said. “This place is weird. No one says what they really mean. Help me find something reflective we can bring with us.”

Jeremy scanned the room. “Like your thinking. That plate might do it. No, it’s too dull to reflect our faces. A sword perhaps. Are any super shiny?”

Robin rummaged through his trouser pocket, pulling out his wallet. “We could use this,” he said, extracting a credit card sized mirror from one of the slots. “It’s for my emergencies.”

“Perfect,” Nicole said, taking it from him. “Do you think our stuff will be safe here? Tempted to bring my bag.”

“That which belongs to you will be safe,” Waverly said, her reflection appearing in Robin’s tiny mirror. “You need to journey far beyond here. If you do not leave now the path will disappear.”

“I understand,” Nicole replied. “I will rescue you. No idea how, but we’re coming for you.”

Waverly’s face smiled at her from Robin’s mirror. “I know you will. You have a true heart. Go swiftly my love.”

Nicole felt a tingle through her body. She hadn’t felt that in years, her failed attempt at co-habiting with her partner ending in her packing boxes and moving hundreds of miles to start again. What she would give to have someone say those two words to her daily. She would even settle for monthly. Who was she kidding? She would settle for someone saying them just once. My love.

The three made their way downstairs, Robin careful not to trip over his elongated shoes with bells at the end. Entering the tavern, the din of drinkers talking and laughing masked the tinkling sound coming from Robin’s feet, each carrying a sword on a belt, hoping they would not have to use it.

Leaving the tavern, the sun had set, the night air colder than when they entered, a light dusting of snow having fallen on the cobbled street, Jeremy pointing in the direction they should travel. Taking the lead, he marched them toward the edge of the village, stopping at the last house to assess where they needed to go next. “There should be a path leading across the fields to that wooded area in the distance.”

“Can’t we simply walk in a straight line towards the trees?” Robin asked, tapping one of his feet to make the bell tinkle.

Jeremy looked down at Robin’s shoes shaking his head. “Any element of surprise is already lost with those. No, we stick to the path. We don’t know what this place, what this weird world has in store for us. We play by their rules until we’ve gathered enough wisdom to make it work for us.”

“Guys,” Nicole interrupted. “I think I see the path. Over there. Wish we’d brought a light with us.”

No sooner had she said that when a lantern appeared before her, Robin clapping his hands together. “Perfect, we get wishes. My turn. Wish I had a double cheeseburger with fries.”

The three waited to see if food would materialise, nothing appearing. “Guess, it’s just me who gets her wishes fulfilled,” Nicole said. “Are you really that hungry?”

“I could do with a snack. These escape room quests make me peckish.”

“Guys, do we order food, sorry wish for food before we set off?”

“I really think we should just get on the path,” Jeremy suggested. “We don’t have much time.”

“I could eat as we walk,” Robin replied, pouting a little. “I mean I’m assuming it’s a takeaway service, not eat in.”

“Guys, I’m happy to wish for food. Who wants what?”

A tiny voice echoed from the mirror in Nicole’s hand. “You only have three wishes,” Waverly instructed. “One is gone and they must only be used to aid your journey. Think wisely before using your remaining two.”

Nicole looked at her travelling companions. “Up to you. Food, or we save our two remaining wishes.”

Robin had his hand up. “Food for me. Can I add a diet coke to my order?”

“We save our wishes,” Jeremy said. “We don’t know when we’ll need them. And, I for one would rather have two wishes to fall back on than a full belly.”

“I so want a burger right now,” Robin said. “What if we get food and I fight the first dragon we come across?”

“Like you would,” Nicole replied. “I’m going with Jeremy on this. I promise, if we make it out of here alive I will buy you all the burgers, and fries, and drinks you could possibly want. Deal?”

Nicole held out her hand towards Robin. “Deal. Plus a tee shirt that says I won the escape room challenge.”

The lantern allowed the trio to navigate the first part of the path to reach the edge of the woods, the blackness ahead making their quest seem that much more dangerous. This was not somewhere Nicole would have ventured willingly, even in the real world. Woods and caves, in fact anywhere outdoorsy was not her thing. Camping, glamping, any form of pitting herself against the elements was also not her thing. A glass of wine, a chunky book, or a rom com were her preferred pursuits most weekends since moving to New York. As much as she wanted to explore the city in which she now found herself, without someone to call her own she simply lacked the motivation, or the enthusiasm to see what her new world had to offer. 

Entering the woods Robin grabbed Jeremy’s hand. “If I get eaten, just remember I leave this world hungry.”

Jeremy laughed. “You know you were destined for that outfit.”

No sooner had they entered the dark forest when Nicole spotted a light amongst the trees. “Err, guys, what’s that?”

They were too far away to make out what it might be, continuing along the path through the trees in single file, Nicole at the rear sensing someone, or something was watching them. As they ventured deeper into the forest she reflected further on her perfectly normal life, and her perfectly normal job, and her perfectly normal existence. Structure was how she lived her life. Structure and discipline. Do the right thing, be the right person and live the right life. Her parents were super proud of her accomplishments as a lawyer, she knew that, they had told her often enough. Although, if she had decided to tread the boards, take up acting, tried to make it in Hollywood they would have supported her. Yet, for all that structure and discipline, she wished more than anything she could have a life that brought her joy.

As they neared the light they realised it was coming from a solitary house, set in a clearing, trails of smoke rising from a chimney indicating someone was inside. “Guys, looks like we should go see who lives there,” Nicole suggested. “There’s no one else around to ask.”

“I can smell cake,” Robin said. “Chocolate cake. No, cinnamon. Apple pie. Oh, it’s apple pie. Do you think they’ll have custard, or cream?”

“We’re not eating anything, remember,” Jeremy instructed. “I agree, we knock, find out if this is part of our quest, be on our merry way.”

“Oooh, you’re beginning to sound like Riddle Me Doers,” Robin replied.

“Riddle Me Whaters?”

“Doers. The inhabitants of Riddle Me Do. How did I know that?”

Jeremy looked at Robin. “This is what I mean by being careful. We don’t know how this place…baa…affects…baa.”

“Err Jeremy,” Nicole interrupted. “You’re bleating like a lamb.”

“I’m not. I’m merely...baa.”

Nicole looked at Robin. “He’s bleating, isn’t he?”

Robin nodded. “And, I seem to have acquired extensive knowledge of this place all of a sudden. This apparently is the Forest of Foreboding where our deepest fears are lurking in the dark, following us, ready to pounce.”

Nicole looked at her two companions. “So, Jeremy’s fear is sheep?”

Jeremy shook his head. “I rather like…baa. My fear is to be a…baa.”

“Oh, right. Robin I have no idea what yours is.”

Robin turned away. “It is of no importance.”

Nicole reached out her hand, touching his arm. “It’s okay, we’re all friends. What are you afraid of?”

Robin stepped away. “I’m afraid…do I really have to do this?”

“I think you…baa.”

“Alright, alright. I’m afraid of being smarter than I appear.”

“I know you…baa. You are…baa.”

Robin turned to Nicole. “It’s an act. I pretend to be, but I read scientific journals in the bathroom.”

“We all know you’re smart. And funny, and crazy. That’s why we love you.”

“So, what’s your fear?” Robin asked. “Nothing seems to have changed for you.”

“Me. Oh, you know the dark. Really not a huge fan of the dark.”

“No, that’s not it,” Robin pressed. “Nicole, we’ve told you ours. What’s yours?”

Nicole lowered the lantern, removing the light from her face. “Being alone.”

“That can’t be right,” Robin said. “If that were the case, we wouldn’t be here with you.”

Nicole kicked a few leaves under her feet. “Being unloved,” she said quietly.

“But we love…wait, you can be quite annoying on occasions. And, you’re always late for things we organise.”

Jeremy nodded. “That’s right. You do have a tendency to…baa.”

Nicole felt a lump in her throat. “Guess this forest reveals the truth too.”


	5. Heart's desire...

Nicole’s companions glared at her wondering why they found her such an irritation. She had never been before. Now, in the middle of the forest, she came across as an annoyance. Knocking at the door, Nicole stepped back, hoping whoever was inside would not necessitate her using the sword on her belt. As the door opened, a face appeared, one Nicole instantly recognised. “Jake? Why are you here?”

“He’s here because he’s part of this world,” Robin said. “He works for the wizard.”

“That is correct,” Jake replied. “Come in, it’s getting cold with the door open.”

The three entered the cottage, moving towards the glowing fire, glad to be inside in the warmth. “What’s the deal with you and this wizard?” Jeremy asked, noticing Robin looking at him. “What?”

“You’re not bleating. Say baa, baa, black sheep.”

“Why?”

“Oh nothing. Nicole, I don’t hate you.”

“It doesn’t matter. It was the forest.”

“That’s right. The forest of whatever it’s called. I just had the urge to say mean things to you. I didn’t want to, but I couldn’t help myself.”

“I know,” Nicole replied, not convinced.

“When have I ever said anything that hurtful to you?” Robin pressed.

“Never.”

“Welcome, welcome, one and all,” Jake interrupted. “Yes, the Forest of Foreboding is not a pleasant experience. I’m afraid when you leave here you will encounter its effects once more. However, this time you will understand what it is doing to you. Who would like apple pie?”

Robin’s hand shot up. “Me, me, with cream.”

“Remember what we said outside,” Jeremy cautioned. “Nothing until we’re sure.”

“But, it’s apple pie. With cream, tell me you have cream.”

“The best,” Jake said. “One slice, what’s the harm in one slice?”

“If I was still outside,” Robin replied, "I’d probably tell you. However, I’m inside and that pie needs to be inside me.”

Jeremy pulled Robin to one side. “This could be a trick. I’d prefer it if you didn’t eat a slice.”

“And, I’d prefer it if I did. Look, how about I try it and if anything happens to me, you know not to eat it.”

“Too much of a risk.”

“I’m prepared to take one for the team. Jake, a slice of your finest pie please.”

Nicole shook her head, still upset her friends turned on her, saying things that stabbed at her heart. She wasn’t usually this sensitive, but having revealed her deepest fear in front of those she trusted it felt like a bigger betrayal. It was as though the forest knew exactly how to wound her at a depth from which she wasn’t sure she could recover. 

Jeremy approached holding up his hands. “I can’t stop him. Once he gets something in his head.”

“Robin,” Nicole snapped. “Don’t eat the pie. Look, I’ll use one of my wishes if necessary. If you’re that hungry.”

Robin smiled. “No, you need those. Jake’s okay, he wouldn’t do anything to harm us. Would you Jake?”

Jake shook his head. “I wouldn’t. There’s no harm in trying. Why don’t you all sit down and I’ll cut each of you a slice.”

“No,” Nicole said, more forcefully than she intended. “We do not eat anything.”

Jake shrugged. “Suit yourself. Just one slice then. Robin, pull up a chair, let me go get the cream.”

Robin sat himself at the table. “I know you’re still mad at me for what I said. But, I trust this guy. I mean, we’re only just beginning this quest. Relax.”

“Fine,” Nicole said. “Have a slice, we’ll watch.”

Jake returned with a large slice of pie and a spoonful of thick cream on top, Nicole and Jeremy looking at it enviously, their mouths beginning to water. “Are you certain I can’t tempt you?” he said, placing the serving in front of Robin.

Nicole looked at Jeremy. “What do you think? It looks really good and smells delicious.”

“Nicole, what’s your priority here? Dessert, or the dancer.”

“Right now, dessert. I’ll have a slice too,” she said before she could stop herself.

Jake winked. “Coming right up. I’m guessing cream too.”

Nicole nodded, taking a seat beside Robin, eagerly awaiting her slice.

“Seriously,” Jeremy said. “You two are seriously going to eat this.”

Robin had already started on his, half already gone when his spoon fell from his hand, a glazed look in his eyes. “So tired, so, so tired. I think I’ll close my eyes for a moment.”

With that he fell face first into his dessert, snoring loudly. Jake placed Nicole’s portion of pie in front of her. “Eat up, or it’ll get cold.”

Whatever spell she was under she failed to notice the effects of the pie on Robin, lifting her spoon containing a large chunk of pie on it. “Smells so good. I didn’t think I was this hungry.”

It was almost to her lips when Jeremy’s hand swiped it away, sending the spoon and its contents flying along with the plate with the remaining pie. “Nicole, snap out of it. Look at Robin.”

Nicole looked at Robin peacefully asleep in his pie, leaping from the table, wondering how she ended up almost giving in to the temptation. “Robin, Robin, wake up. No, no, no.” Shaking her friend it was no use. “He’s out cold. What did you do to him?”

“Your friend is fine,” Jake replied. “Simply asleep for a few hours. What a pity you couldn’t join him.”

“And, miss the deadline for rescuing Waverly. That’s unfair.”

“Is it?” Jake asked. “Choices. Each one of you has choices. Your wise friend chose not to partake.”

“You tricked us. We’ll never make it,” Nicole yelled. “Robin, you need to wake up.”

“It’s no use,” Jeremy said. “This is our first test and we failed it. We’ll have to leave him here.”

Nicole began to panic. “We can’t. What if we don’t make it? What if we get stuck, he’ll not know where we are.”

“Choices,” Jake repeated. “What will it be? Stay with your friend, or set the dancer free.”

“Don’t you start rhyming words at me,” Nicole snapped. “I’m stressed enough without you doing that.”

Jeremy took Nicole’s arm. “Let’s think this through calmly. We need to rescue Waverly in order to leave here. Robin is asleep so he won’t know we’re gone. We have a small window of opportunity. So, I figure we go get the girl, bring her back here, pick Robin up on our way out.”

“I feel bad leaving him here.”

“It was Robin’s choice to eat the pie,” Jeremy emphasised. “You tried to stop him, but he went ahead. So, we either sit here for the next however many hours waiting for him to wake up, fail to rescue Waverly and live a life rhyming everything in Riddle Me Do.”

“Okay, when you put it like that, we have no choice.”

“You could always have some pie,” Jake offered, Nicole and Jeremy glaring at him. “Suit yourself. You will need to move quickly. The time you have left is but a slice, the wizard’s grip is like a vice.”

Nicole glared at Jake. “You are the one who got me into this mess. Enough with the stupid rhymes. What do need to do next?”

“Three items you will need, if you are ever to succeed.”

“I’m warning you, just tell us, or I’ll stuff a piece of pie so far up…”

“Nicole!” Jeremy interrupted. “Jake, what three items?”

“A white rose from the giant’s garden. A magic flute from the lamenting lake. And, the slipper from the magic mirror.”

“And, we have how long?” Jeremy asked.

“Three hours.”

“Great. Just great,” Nicole said, rolling her eyes. “So, basically we collect items from places that don’t sound particularly inviting. Oh, and make our way to the enchanted forest, find a castle, rescue Waverly, get back here and find the exit. It’s impossible. You want us to fail. That’s it. That’s why no one has succeeded before. It’s rigged.”

Jake shook his head. “Time works differently here. Enough to succeed if your heart is true, never enough if you’re feeling blue.”

Nicole picked up a jug from the table hurling it at Jake’s head. “I warned you.”

Jake ducked. “You chose to come on this quest, Nicole Rayleigh Haught. You are here because of what this means to you. What Waverly will mean to you. You could have walked away. You didn’t. So, here you are. What do you do?”

“Personally, I’m about ready to walk away from all this,” she replied. “No one is worth all this. That’s it. I quit.”

Jake laughed. “Like you always do.”

Nicole scoured the table for something else to throw at Jake’s head. “I’m not a quitter. I’ve never been a quitter.”

“Is that so?” Jake countered. “Junior league baseball. The lead part in your high school play. Shae. Should I go on?”

“That’s not fair,” Nicole whispered, shocked at how Jake seemed to know all the moments she herself considered were when she quit, when she didn’t fight for what she really wanted. 

Jake pointed to a large clock above the fireplace. “Tick tock, tick tock, you’ll need to watch the clock.”

Leaving Robin to sleep off the effects of his indulgence, Nicole and Jeremy headed outside, Jeremy waiting until they were a little way from the cottage. “I might start bleating, but what was that all about?”

“I don’t know,” Nicole replied. “It’s as if someone is sucking out my worst fears and throwing them back at me. How did Jake know about me freezing when I auditioned for that play?”

“I’m guessing it’s magic,” Jeremy replied. “We have to be careful from now…baa.”

Nicole giggled. “It’s actually fun you being a sheep.”

“You know that’s really…baa. We need to…baa. I’m so…baa.”

“Just nod till we get out of here,” Nicole suggested. “I’m too fragile right now to take another attack, and you’re too sheepish.”

Jake told them the map would provide all the clues as to where to find the three items necessary to rescue Waverly. Reaching the edge of the forest before them lay a wide open plain marked only on the map as an expanse. Nicole held the lantern over their only means of navigating this world, the pair watching as it adjusted before their eyes, new places marked, a new path to follow. “Figures,” Jeremy said. “They’re not going to give us everything in one...baa.”

“Right. Look, there. An arrow to the giant’s garden. Guess that’s where we’re headed next.”

“There’s no way of telling how far that is,” Jeremy remarked. “It could take us all our time to get there. Think, think. We need transport. We need something that will get us to each location faster than our legs.”

“I have two wishes, remember. I think you’re right. And Waverly did say use them only to aid our journey. But what?”

Jeremy considered the options. “Honestly, I don’t know what’s best. A horse perhaps. A carriage and horse, but will that be quick enough? Oh wait, what about…”

“A flying carpet,” Nicole said, before she even knew why. “Quick, rolls up.”

“Precisely. Will it be…”

“Quick enough. Oooh, I’m having the same…”

“Thoughts as you…this is…”

“Weird…and, we’re finishing each other’s…”

“Sentences. I hate this…”

“Place…let’s get out of…”

“Here. I wish I had a magic…”

“Carpet,” Jeremy said, the companions hearing a whooshing sound through the trees. “That’s so…”

“Cool. Right, hop…”

“On. The giant’s…”

“Garden.”

The flying carpet swept them up into the air, the companions holding on for dear life, not quite sure how to stay on such an item, or how it actually worked. It didn’t matter. As long as they both arrived at their designated destination, both still on the carpet that was all that concerned them in the moment. Gone were the worries from their real lives. Gone were the petty inconveniences they assumed were larger than they really were.


	6. Carpet capers...

The sensation of moving through the air on what essentially was a large Persian rug thrilled Nicole. It had been a long time, a long, long time since she allowed herself to have this much fun. Structure and discipline, discipline and structure were her preferred ways of controlling her life. Sensible to the hilt, reliable, a little boring if she cared to admit, surrounding herself with people who could have fun so that she didn’t have to step forward and pick up the reins for her own enjoyment.

The three examples Jake mentioned when she quit were those where she had had to make a choice on how much fun she would allow herself to have. Standing on that stage in high school, looking out at judgmental faces waiting for her audition piece, the one she had practised night after night in front of the mirror, she froze, convincing herself she was unable to let go and enjoy the moment performing a comedy sketch she hoped would secure her the lead part. 

Her friends consoled her, telling her she was just as good as the girl who got the part, the girl who was prepared to put herself out there, the girl who was prepared to make a fool of herself in front of those judgmental faces. It was a defining moment for Nicole, one where instead of opening up to the world she closed the doors, pushing deeper into her shell, deciding she would only do that which she felt confident enough to accomplish, even if it meant it lacked joy.

As the wind swept through her hair, as her hands gripped the edge of the carpet, she felt a tinge of regret at not having given herself permission to be as carefree and joyous and frivolous as she was being now. And, therein lay what appealed most to her in seeing Waverly dance, her movements light and flowing, carefree and joyous and sublime, as if she hadn’t a worry in the world, as if the stage was her world, a world of wonder and delight and joy. That was it, joy, Waverly danced with such joy those watching couldn’t help but be enchanted.

If truth be told, it was never an autograph Nicole was after. It was the chance to meet someone who encapsulated joy through exquisite movements of their body. Nicole simply wanted to stand in the presence of Waverly and absorb her essence, her joie de vivre, her love of life. She simply wanted to touch Waverly’s hand to see if some of the magic would rub off on her, make her feel as joyful, lighten her heart. A foolish desire, one she knew deep down was not possible, yet it didn’t stop her attempting to gain access to a dancer who in the time she watched her perform had shown her more about how to live life to its fullest than she had been able to do so in all her time on this spinning ball called home.

Hills and valleys, rivers and lakes passing beneath them, the companions took in the vastness of this world. “Look,” Nicole said, as they flew over a large stretch of water. “You don’t think that's the lake we’re supposed to visit, do you?”

“Who knows,” Jeremy replied. “This place is so much bigger than I realised. All this behind a mirror.”

“It feels real,” Nicole said. “I know all of it is magic, but it feels like this place exists all the time.”

Jeremy nodded. “I think you’re right. It’s different, but similar. Who do you think the people in Riddle Me Do are?”

“Not sure. They seem like anyone else, well except for the medieval houses and old-fashioned clothes. This is better than I expected.”

“I’m sorry if we upset you.”

“It’s okay. I guess I know I can be annoying and not on time. I just don’t like getting to places early and having to be by myself.”

“Me too. I think that’s why Robin and I ended up together. He’s the life and soul of every party. I swear he could entertain himself if he was put in a room on his own.”

Nicole giggled at Jeremy’s suggestive comment. “Yep, that’s Robin for you. That outfit, it’s so him.”

“I bet he asks to keep it. I’m going to have to put up with those tinkling shoes forever.”

“I kind of miss him, now that he’s not part of this,” Nicole said. “Yes, he can be infuriating, but he doesn’t care what others think of him.”

“I think he does, but he’s learnt to put on an act of being the court jester so others like him.”

Nicole nearly used her third wish in that moment, wanting to be like Robin, stopping herself just in time before uttering the words. The carpet slowed, dropping lower and lower until it finally came to a halt at the edge of a tall wall. The companions looked at each other knowing this was the start of their real quest to obtain a white rose from the giant’s garden.

Rolling up the carpet, placing it by the gigantic garden gate, they crept inside the garden hiding behind an enormous bucket. A tiny voice came from the mirror in Nicole’s pocket, pulling it out to hear better. “The giant takes no prisoners,” Waverly informed. “And watch your step with his cat. She’ll smell you before you can see her.”

“Thanks,” Nicole replied. “Any other advice?”

“The rose you seek blooms for one and only when it feels the sun.”

“Great. So, we’re not going to succeed. Why is everything against us?”

A tiny figure hopped out of the mirror onto Nicole’s hand. A tiny Waverly, with hands on her hips, looking directly at Nicole. “You really do give up easily, don’t you,” she said, with a glint in her eye. “You simply need to think this through and remember that your heart is true.”

“What does that even mean? My heart is true. Everyone keeps saying that, but it’s meaningless.”

“Is it?” Waverly asked. “Perhaps, in this moment. In time you will see that which will set you free.”

“You. I’m here to rescue to you. Oh, and collect Robin on the way out. That’s what will set us free.”

“Perhaps. There are different freedoms to be had, and I for one am more than glad.”

With that strange statement Waverly hopped back into the mirror, Nicole looking at Jeremy. “You have any idea what she meant by any of that?”

Jeremy scratched his head. “I think I get the rose riddle. Not so sure on the freedom one. I believe she was talking directly to you. You seem to have a connection with her.”

Nicole returned the mirror to her pocket, peering round the edge of the bucket at the substantial garden before them. There was no sign of any rose bush, let alone flowers, the area barren save for a few patches where winter crops were being grown. Nicole lifted the lantern to see more clearly, spying a cat the size of an elephant curled up in the window of the giant’s house. Glad the cat was inside, rather than prowling around, she continued to scan the garden disappointed not to see what they came for. 

Waverly’s words repeated in her head. “You really do give up easily, don’t you? You really do give up easily, don’t you?”

“I really don’t,” she muttered to herself, lowering the lantern. “I made a promise and a promise I shall keep.”

“What’s that?” Jeremy whispered.

“Oh nothing. Just giving myself a pep talk.”

“No that,” Jeremy said, pointing to a container by the door of the giant’s cottage. “It looks like it could be a rose. I can’t see from this distance. We need to get closer.”

“Okay, but we’ll be spotted with this lantern.”

“Leave it here,” Jeremy suggested. “We can collect it on our way out.”

Nicole placed the lantern down, following Jeremy across the muddy trenches towards the oversized container sitting on the giant’s porch. On reaching it they realised there was no way to get into the container, the sides too steep and too smooth to climb, Nicole plonking herself on the ground not wanting to admit defeat, sensing their efforts would be in vain. “A rose, one rose and we can’t even get that.”

Jeremy joined her on the ground. “Did you expect this to be easy?”

“No, but. We have three hours to do all this. We’re in a garden where we could be eaten at any moment, we have a flower pot we can’t scale, we have a flower that’s not even flowering and a friend who’s asleep back somewhere.”

“Nicole, we have a lot of things at our disposal too. Plus, we have each other. Two heads. Two sensible heads and hopefully enough time if we stay positive. Remember what Jake said, we lose time if we’re blue, we gain time if our hearts are true.”

“Great, now you’re rhyming.”

“It’s actually quite enjoyable,” Jeremy replied. “What rhymes with enjoyable?”

“Orange,” Nicole said, sarcastically. “Shae used to complain I could be moody.”

“We are who we are. To be loved for who we are, be that moody, or sensible, or slightly dull. We can’t all be Party Peters. Someone has to offer round the nuts and olives.”

“I guess. But, just once I’d like to go crazy, do crazy stuff and not give a damn.”

“Err, may I remind you, you’re sitting beside a flower pot the size of which is bigger than either of us has seen in our lives. You are wearing the most ridiculous outfit I have ever seen on you. Although, that hat really suits you. We’ve just ridden on a flying carpet and are about to steal a rose to rescue a dancer who lives in a mirror.”

“Okay, so when you put it like that.”

The door of the cottage opened, the thunderous sound of feet on wood almost deafening them as they cowered by the container. A roar was heard as the giant belched followed by a fart and another belch, the smell of rotten cabbages hitting their noses. Nicole placed her hand over her nose and mouth to stop the stench entering and her retching, praying they would not be spotted. In their favour was the lack of light, the pair able to blend in with the night, that and being small enough to go undetected by the fearsome figure standing nearby.

The sound of the door closing brought some relief, Nicole removing her hand, the stench still hanging in the air. “That was close. So how do we do this?”

“Well,” Jeremy said. “We have a carpet and a lantern and a mirror.”

“Right. And…”

“Waverly said the rose we are seeking blooms for one and only when it feels the sun.”

“Right. And…”

“What does the sun provide?”

“Sunburn. I’m a redhead. Factor 50.”

“Apart from sunburn. What does the sun give us?”

“Light,” Nicole replied. “Wait, are you saying this plant needs sunlight?”

“Light. It needs light, which we have. Now the blooms for one is the bit I’m not so sure about.”

“The giant perhaps?” Nicole offered. “After all, it is his plant.”

“Could be. But, I don’t think that’s it. If that were the case there would be a rose on this wilted stem. Except, there isn’t. So he’s not the one.”

“Who else could it be? Not the cat. Tell me it’s not that fat cat in the window. We’re doomed if it is.”

“Again, don’t think this rose blooms for a cat. I think it’s you.”

“Yeah right. Like this giant guy has a rose that’s been waiting for me to bloom. I don’t think so.”

“No, the more I think of it, the more it makes sense. Being a white rose is the key.”

Deliberating on their theories, neither companion noticed the shadow cast by the cat.


	7. What me...

“What we need,” Jeremy continued, “is the lantern and carpet.”

“You told me to leave the lantern.”

“I did. However, we need it to illuminate the plant. And, we need the carpet to reach the top of the stem.”

“Fine, I’ll go, I have longer legs. I’ll be quicker.”

Nicole hauled herself up, heading off in the direction of the bucket, careful to use the leaves of the vegetables to cover her movements. Picking up the lantern, collecting the carpet, she made her way back, arriving at the flower pot, looking around for her companion. “Jeremy,” she whispered. “Where are you?”

Jeremy had vanished, casting the lantern over the porch, wondering whether he had found a way to reach the base of the stem without the carpet. It was futile, Jeremy was nowhere to be seen. It was now down to her to use the carpet to reach the top of the skinny stick jutting out of the pot, shine the light on it, figure out Waverly’s words, obtain the white rose, find her buddy and get to the next item needed. 

Suddenly, her worst fear reared its ugly head. She was abandoned with no friends to call on, having to battle challenges she did not ask for, nor did she relish. Just to have someone to talk through her options would be nice. The mirror. She had the mirror and perhaps the help of Waverly. Pulling it out she stared at her own reflection. “Hello, are you in there?” Silence. “Look, I’m doing this for you. I’m not great at putting myself out there. And, this is a big ask. So, any help you can give me.”

Waverly’s face appeared. “Do you believe in yourself?”

“Yes, why?”

“Only, I sense you rely on others to tell you who you are.”

“Okay. Didn’t ask for a therapist. But, go on.”

Waverly giggled, hopping from the mirror, sitting herself on Nicole’s hand. “What do you want from all this?”

Nicole studied the tiny figure talking to her. She liked smaller girls, although in fairness Waverly’s current size was a little too small for her. “If I put water on you, will you grow?” she asked.

Waverly’s giggle turned into a full belly laugh. “You’re funny. What size would like me to be?”

“Normal size. The size that would fit in my arms. I mean…the size that’s easier to talk to.”

“Place your hand on the ground,” Waverly instructed, Nicole doing so. As she hopped off Nicole’s hand Waverly grew to her normal size, gazing at the outfit her rescuer was wearing. “I must say it really suits you.”

Nicole’s cheeks burned, holding the lantern down not to give away her shyness. This was their first time meeting face-to-face, or rather body-to-body, with the one she set out to rescue. Shifting where she stood, unable to meet Waverly’s gaze, she held out her hand. “Nicole. Nicole Haught at your service.”

Waverly placed a hand against hers, the connection immediate. “Pleased to meet you Nicole Haught. I’m glad it’s you here doing this. You know, you’re not like the others.”

“Others?” Nicole asked. “Exactly how many others have attempted to rescue you?”

“Well, there was this one guy, but he was eaten by werewolves. Oh, and a cute girl who met an unfortunate end under the foot of a troll. And…”

“So, a few,” Nicole said, huffily. “Didn’t expect to be the first.”

“At least a hundred. Oh, and there was this really cute guy who made it all the way to the castle, only to lose heart.”

“A hundred. That’s a lot. And, now me. Woohoo.”

“And, now you. I sense you don’t like competition.”

“No, it’s not that,” Nicole replied, knowing full well it was that and she hated competition. “No, someone’s got to rescue you.”

“What made you return?” Waverly asked, performing a pirouette on the spot captivating Nicole. “I’m just an ordinary dancer.”

“I don’t know. I thought it would be nice to meet you.”

“Will nice be enough to see you through? Remember your heart must be ever true.”

“About that. And, about this rhyming. Explain.”

Waverly smiled, taking Nicole’s hand, drawing circles on her palm with one finger, the sensation of which made Nicole close her eyes for a moment, letting out a sigh. “What do you seek, Nicole Rayleigh Haught?”

Nicole opened her eyes. “You.”

“You hardly know me,” Waverly replied, continuing the tantalising motion on Nicole’s palm. “What do you really seek?”

“A lover,” Nicole replied, before she could stop herself. 

“Is that all?”

“No. I don’t know why I said that. A big house, success in my career, a sports car. Enough ice cream to last till I’m seventy. Eighty.”

“Then perhaps your heart isn’t true,” Waverly said, bringing Nicole’s hand up to her lips, kissing the back gently. “Perhaps, you are like all the others. Perhaps you will fare the same.”

Before she could reply Waverly disappeared leaving her alone once more. Jeremy was still missing in action, the task before her still difficult and now she had a sinking feeling she would join the others who had attempted, and failed at rescuing the dancer. 

Rolling out the carpet, seating herself in the middle, holding the lantern in her hand, she instructed the rug to take her to the top of the stem. As it moved off the ground she held the lantern up looking for her friend, spotting the giant’s door was ajar, a pungent smell leaking from inside the cottage. Reaching her destination she balanced herself on the edge, shining her light on the tip, realising the impossibility of the task.

There was no way this dead stick could ever support life, let alone instantly produce a pure white rose. “This is hopeless. Who am I to think I have a chance?”

Waverly’s voice echoed from the mirror in her pocket. “Are you the one?”

“One of many,” Nicole muttered under her breath. “Yes, I’m the one.”

“Are you the one?”

“I’m here. What do I do?”

“Are you the one?”

Nicole sighed. “No, you’re right, I’m not. This whole thing, I’m not meant to rescue you. I’m sorry, I need go find my friends.”

“Would you like to be the one?”

Nicole paused. “I’m not worthy. Sure, I’d like to be the one, but you’re…I mean, who am I to think I would ever stand a chance with someone like you?”

“That’s better. A true heart will set you apart. It was always there, even from the start.”

“But, all the others. I’m no different. I’m just normal Nicole, nothing special, not exactly a catch. I’m not even that good a lawyer. I’m okay, but not exceptional.”

“Do you need to be?”

“Here, no. I’m sensing there’s not a huge call for legal work in Riddle Me Do. Although it would make writing briefs kind of interesting.”

Waverly’s laugh filled her ears. “You are too hard on yourself. Why not enjoy the ride.”

“Because…because, this place isn’t exactly Vacation City,” Nicole replied. “It’s not normal.”

“True. Who needs normal when you can have all this?”

“Me…me, I do normal.”

The sound of a loud belch broke their conversation, Nicole still hovering by the rose stem no wiser as to what to do. Waverly seemed to want something from her, something she wasn’t sure was there to give. Holding the lantern up once more, she focused on a small bud which mysteriously had appeared on the stem, realising something had changed in the short space of time talking with Waverly. 

Taking a deep breath, she reached out beyond the edge of the carpet, placing her hand on the bud. “I don’t know how any of this works,” she began. “I don’t know what’s expected of me. Do I want this? I’ll be honest, no. Except, the thought of Waverly being trapped and a hundred attempts to free her having failed breaks my heart. If I am the one, then give me a sign.”

Nicole tugged at the bud without success, letting go. “Guess not. Hate this place. And, where’s Jeremy?”

Pulling back from the edge, placing the lantern on the carpet, she assessed her options. Abandon her friends, something she would never do. Leave with her friends, if she could find them, a possibility, but then she would forever feel she left Waverly to her fate. Rescue Waverly and her friends and get the hell out of Dodge. 

Her mind made up, all she needed to do was convince her heart. Reaching out once more, grabbing the bud with both hands she made a decision. “Please believe me my heart is true. I do this to rescue you.”

With that the bud came free in her hands sending her flying backwards, almost tipping her off the edge of the carpet. Managing to grab hold of the rug just in time, she stared at the bud as it opened before her eyes producing the most beautiful white rose she had ever seen. She had done it. She had secured the first item to rescue Waverly and it felt like every Christmas she had ever known.

Lost in the moment, she failed to notice the whiskers brushing against the underside of the carpet, the sudden jolt almost causing her to lose the white rose from her grip. Hanging on for dear life she dangled from the carpet as the giant’s cat carried her inside in her mouth. Dropping her on the floor Nicole spotted Jeremy cowering under a cabbage leaf nearby. 

The rose still in her hand, she ran for cover, narrowly missing the paw of the giant’s cat as it attempted to keep its prey within eating range. “I’ve got the rose,” Nicole said, panting. “This place is super weird.”

“You’re telling me. I’ve calculated we have a 0.05% chance of surviving this given what we’ve encountered so far.”

“Possibly,” Nicole replied. “But, I think we control this, it’s down to us. We can let outside factors influence us, or we make our own path.”

Jeremy’s mouth fell open. “Oh, oh, yes, you’re right. Although, there’s a really big cat after us at this very moment, and we’re under a cabbage leaf. Really don’t like our odds.”

“Agree. The odds appear insurmountable. But, for once in my life I kind of get that. I’ve let everything hold me back. When I’ve wanted something, I’ve let others take it from me.”

Jeremy was shaking his head. “If you’re about to tell me you needed all this, all this magic and mayhem to find your truth I will personally eat your hat.”

Nicole removed her hat, handing it to Jeremy. “Would you like me to find some salt?”

The pair were interrupted by the sound of the cat’s paws pounding on the wooden floor close to their hiding place. Suddenly, it all clicked into place. She had a choice. She could choose to let the circumstances in which she found herself dictate her reactions. Or, she could act.

Grabbing the hat from Jeremy she tossed it as far as she could to distract their feline foe, scanning the environment. Spying a half-chewed rug near the door she motioned to Jeremy to move with her in that direction, keeping the leaf low and slow. The cat was too busy playing with the tiny feather on Nicole’s cap to notice a leaf moving across the floor, the companions reaching their only means of escape, hopping on, letting it lift them into the air.

No sooner had they passed through the small gap in the open door of the cottage Nicole realised she didn’t have the lantern. She had nothing to worry about, the lantern chasing after them as they sped on their way to their next location.

Nicole felt inside her jacket, the white rose now secure in her possession. This journey was turning into more than she bargained for, Waverly’s words still ringing in her ears. “Are you the one?”


	8. Water, water...

Nicole had ended up on the ragged side of the rug, her long legs hanging a little over the edge as they travelled to their next destination. Despite their encounter with a rather large cat, despite nearly losing Jeremy to its mouth, all seemed to be going well. A little too well Nicole considered, feeling inside her jacket for the rose. It was still there, its soft petals brushing against her fingertips giving off a vanilla scent. 

Proud of her achievements, her confidence growing, she was beginning to settle into this crazy world. Jeremy was studying the map, looking over occasionally to check Nicole hadn’t fallen off. “I reckon we’re about halfway there,” he said, holding the lantern up, pointing to a moving dot. “That’s us and that’s the Lamenting Lake.”

“Waverly can grow,” Nicole said, as she edged nearer to look over Jeremy’s shoulder. “Full size.”

Jeremy stared at Nicole. “You mean she was with you in person.”

“Indeed. She was small, but grew when I asked her.”

“Surely that means we don’t have to do all these stupid challenges. We just head back to Riddle town, get Waverly to pop out of the mirror, collect Robin on the way.”

Nicole contemplated Jeremy’s idea. It hadn’t occurred to her Waverly being able to move through the mirror, become adult size, might be a shortcut to getting out of this world. Then again, it seemed far too easy. “I don’t know, a solution like that would be too obvious. We’re probably missing something.”

“My shoes,” came the voice from Nicole’s pocket.

“You’re listening to our conversation,” Nicole replied. “That’s sneaky.”

“Not much else to do,” Waverly said. 

“What do you mean your shoes?” Jeremy asked. 

“They’re enchanted. Destroy them and you destroy the hold they have over me. If not I remain trapped inside the mirror, never to leave this place.”

“Right, got it,” Nicole said. “Hold on, you dropped one in the room in the theatre. I handed it to you. You asked for it back.”

“They are my only means of leaving here to perform. Without them I cannot dance on stage at Christmas time. It is the only thing that has kept me sane all these years, that and hoping someone will one day release me from the wizard’s grip.”

“Got it. Wait, if we destroy them how do you leave here? Do we destroy them inside this world, or once you’re outside. And, if we…”

“All will become clear as your journey unfolds. The secret of this world is the magic it holds.”

“Okay. So, basically you’re saying we should wait to be told.”

Jeremy smirked. “You’re rhyming. This place is getting to you.”

The carpet swooped lower, coming to rest by the side of a lake, a full moon illuminating the water. A magical sight, one the companions stopped for a moment to take in. “I’m really not an outdoor type of girl,” Nicole commented, enjoying the view before her. “Never went camping as a child. Too busy helping my parents with their theatre performances. Kind of regret not having gone. You?”

“Me,” Jeremy replied. “Are you asking if I ever went camping? The answer is an emphatic no. Too busy studying, or doing chores. Strict household. Can’t imagine it’s all that pleasurable lying on cold, damp ground in a thin sleeping bag, in an equally thin tent, with wild animals prowling, or worse.”

Nicole shivered. “Hadn’t thought about wild animals. Waverly mentioned one of her rescuers was nibbled by a werewolf.”

Jeremy held up the lantern. “I really wish you hadn’t told me that.”

“It’s fine. I’m sure we won’t meet any such creature this time.”

Jeremy pointed to the moon. “You do realise they come out when it’s full.”

“I did not know that. And, now I’m panicking.”

“It should be okay. Plus, I can run faster than you, so that helps.”

“How?” Nicole asked, touching the rose petals for reassurance. “How can you running faster be an advantage?”

“The werewolf will nibble you first. Give me time to get away.”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Ha ha, very good. I have longer legs, so I’m sure I could beat you in a race.”

A rustling noise in the bushes made the pair turn round, Jeremy shining the lantern in the direction of the sound. “Think we’re about to find out who is the fastest.”

A young girl emerged from the shrubbery carrying a basket with a cloth over the top, wearing a long blue cape, approaching the companions, who were now holding onto each other by way of protection. “Have you travelled far?” she asked, setting the basket down, unbuttoning her cape.

“New York,” Nicole replied, not knowing what else to say. “You?”

“Yonder,” the girl replied, pointing back towards where she came. “My grandmother’s house. I took her some food as she is poorly. Some cake and some wine to make her feel better.”

“Isn’t it a little late to be out on your own?” Nicole asked, guessing the girl must be no more than eight years of age. “The woods are not the sort of place to be wandering around at this time of night.”

The girl curtseyed. “I’m old enough to know the way, it makes no difference the time of day.”

“Suit yourself. Hey, shouldn’t you have a red cape?” Jeremy asked. “That’s how the fairy tale goes.”

“Red, or blue a cape could be. It makes no difference as you see. The wolf will eat me just the same. Would you like to play a game?”

“When you say wolf,” Nicole qualified. “Are we talking super-big, with fangs and incredibly sharp claws?”

The young girl nodded. “Very sharp.”

“Great. I suppose it could be worse. It could be a werewolf.”

“Mother said I am safe if I stick to the path,” the girl replied. “And, didn’t talk to strangers.”

“Right. Got it,” Nicole said. “Hold on, we’re strangers and I can’t see a path from where you came.”

“Never said I obeyed my mother,” the girl added. “The game or not would you like to play. I need your answer sometime today.”

“What sort of a game?” Nicole asked. “If it’s chase the wolf, I’m out.”

“If you win, I’ll give you a clue, as well as my cape that’s very blue.”

“What if we lose?” Jeremy asked.

The little girl grinned. “If you lose I keep the rose. I’ll also take the prince’s clothes.”

“Is that all?” Nicole asked, sarcastically. “I mean, why not. Me without clothes, or the rose. We’ll see how it goes.”

“You’re rhyming again,” Jeremy commented. “What’s the game little girl?”

“Three questions I will ask, to answer them will be your task. Get them wrong and I win the game. Get them right and the flute I'll name.”

“So, we’re back in Riddle Me Do land,” Nicole said, rolling her eyes. “Go on then, give us the three questions.”

“What can’t be seen and can’t be felt, can’t be heard and can’t be smelt? What lies behind stars and under hills, empty rooms and holes it fills? What comes first and follows after, ends all life and kills all laughter?” 

“Is that three questions, or one?” Nicole asked. “Seems like all three to me.” The little girl shook her head, holding up one finger. Turning to Jeremy, Nicole shrugged. “Tempted to use Robin’s fart answer. Any thoughts?”

“What can’t be seen, felt, heard, or smelt? Struggling on this one. I’m guessing it’s obvious once you know. Behind stars.”

The companions thought and scratched their heads, looking around for any clues. The young girl still had her finger pointing up, Nicole spotting it first. “Err, do you think she’s giving us a clue?”

“Doubt it. Although, maybe," Jeremy said, looking up into the night sky at the myriad of stars twinkling above their heads. “Oh, that’s good, I like that one. Very good.”

“Would you like to share it with us,” Nicole said, following his upward gaze. “All I can see is the moon and the stars.”

“And…”

“Possibly clouds.”

“And…”

“And, what?”

“What else can you see?”

“Nothing,” Nicole replied, huffily. “It’s too dark to see anything else.”

Jeremy grinned. “That’s question one done. Moving on.”

“Seriously Jeremy, what’s the answer?”

“You’ve just said it.”

Nicole thought for a moment. “Oh, oh right. Oh, that is clever. The answer is dark.”

The little girl curtseyed. “That is correct, you answered well, the second question I now will tell. What does the island out there you can see have in common with the letter T?”

Jeremy held the lantern up so the light shone on the water. In the distance was a tiny island in the middle of the lake, covered in trees, clearly of some significance to the question. Turning to the girl, he smiled. “Not particularly hard this riddle. Nicole would you like to answer it?”

Nicole shrugged again. “So not liking these riddles. I don’t know. I don’t think I have a riddle kind of brain.”

“Where is the island?” Jeremy asked, holding up the lantern again. “Look where it is?”

Nicole looked. “In the lake, I can see that.”

“What’s the lake made of?” Jeremy pressed.

“Water. Oh, oh, oh. Okay, now I’m getting it. Oh, that’s good. They’re both in the middle of water. Go team, go team.”

Jeremy giggled. “See, now you’re having fun. And, that’s our second answer.”

The little girl curtseyed again. “That is true, you’ve answered two. Answer a third for the name to be heard.” Nicole and Jeremy stood primed and ready for the third and final riddle question. “Imagine a room with no way out, filling with water from a very large spout. What would you do if you were inside, having to tackle the rising tide?”

Nicole’s mind immediately thought of a room with water rising. No sooner had the image entered her mind when she found herself in that very room, water pouring in, the level already up to her knees. No Jeremy. Where was Jeremy when she needed him? Looking around there was no way out, no door, no window, not even a skylight to climb through once the water reached the ceiling. She wasn’t a particularly strong swimmer, or underwater breather for that matter, panic rising at the same speed as the water gushed into the confined space. “Hello, help. What do I do?”

The girl’s voice echoed in the room. “Answer the riddle to make the set. Otherwise you will get wet.”

“I don’t know the answer,” Nicole yelled. “I don’t know. This isn’t funny anymore, the water’s up to my waist. Please, whatever the answer is. Jeremy, where are you?”

Silence. In her moment of need, the one person who could help her was not there. Waverly’s voice could now be heard. “Nicole, be not afraid of the danger you face. Try not to think of it as a race.”

“This is getting serious. Help, help, the water’s up to my shoulders and it's freezing.”

“Nicole, simply clear your mind, then the answer you will find.”

“One autograph, that’s all I wanted. One lousy autograph and I’m up to my neck in water. Fine, clear my mind, clear my mind. It’s no use, I don’t get the riddle.”

The girl’s voice echoed once more in the room. “Remember all the words I said, otherwise you’ll end up dead.”

“Really not helping little red, blue hooded girl. For a kid you’re really annoying, do you know that?”

Nicole thought through the riddle again, her mind imagining a room filling with water. No sooner had she done so when she found herself in the same room, except the water was back to her knees. “What the…this place…how is this possible? Think Nicole, what did you do?”

Repeating the riddle in her mind, imagining a room filling with water, once more she found herself in the room, the water at the same level as when she started.


	9. Just imagine...

“I don’t get it. Okay, okay, breathe. Go back over what’s happening. Room filling with water, gets to a certain height then it goes back to the beginning. Time, maybe it’s time. Think, think. No, not time. Jeremy where are you when I need you?”

The water was up to her waist again, Nicole beginning to panic. “Please, please, I can’t do this. I have to do this. There’s no one but me. Okay, repeat the riddle…imagine a room with no way out.”

No sooner had she said those words when she was back at the start, except now there was no water gushing in. Looking at the wall where the water spout had been, it suddenly dawned on her what was happening. “Oh, oh, I think I’ve got it. Imagine a room.”

Suddenly she was in the room again, except this time there was a door. Clapping her hands together, pulling on the handle she was surprised to find it locked. “Fuck, okay, okay. Let’s try this again. Imagine a room which has a way out.”

Again, she found herself in the room with the door, trying the handle. It was still locked. “It’s no use. I don’t know what to do.”

Jake’s words about quitting stung her again. “Like you always do.”

“I’m not quitting, you hear. I’m not quitting. I’ll work this out. There’s got to be a way out. There’s got to be.”

Waverly’s voice echoed in the room. “Simply clear your mind then the answer you will find.”

“It’s easy for you to say. I’m the one in trouble here.”

“Nicole, my love, what are you thinking about right now?”

“Right now, not drowning.”

“What did it feel like the circles on your palm? Did it feel scary, or did it feel calm?”

Nicole’s thoughts went to that moment on the porch, the soft touch of Waverly’s finger on her hand. As her mind held that in focus the room in which she found herself melted away, leaving her standing in exactly the same position on the bank of the lake, her clothes completely dry, Jeremy beside her, the little girl staring at her with arms folded. “Wait, where’s the room?”

The moment her thoughts returned to the room she was back there once more, water gushing in. With a smile on her face she closed her eyes imagining Waverly tracing the pattern on her palm. Opening her eyes she stood once more with her companion, the little girl tapping her foot. “The answer is I stop imagining.”

The little girl curtseyed. “That is correct, you’ve answered three, the name of the flute I will give happily.” Removing her cape, handing it to Jeremy, she picked up her basket about to move away.

“Wait,” Nicole said, grabbing her arm. “You haven’t given us the name of the flute. And, you’ll get cold without your cape.”

The girl paused, turning her head slightly. “You will need the cape more than me. Good luck with your quest to free Waverly.”

“The flute’s name. You said, if we answer three questions correctly you would give us the name.”

“I did. And, I did.”

“No you didn’t. And, why do we need its name? And, where is it for that matter?”

The little girl turned, pointing to the island. “The game is done and you have won. And now the lake it must be swum.”

Pulling her arm free, the little girl raced off into the woods, disappearing before Nicole could get any more information from her. “Is it me, or was that the most irritating kid you’ve ever met?” she asked.

“The worst,” Jeremy replied. “I think she was hoping you would fail the last question. Proper little psycho.”

Nicole paused for a moment, not wanting to ask, needing to know why she had been abandoned. “Could you see what was happening? You know the last riddle.”

Jeremy nodded. “I kept shouting the answer, but it’s as if you couldn’t hear, or see me. And, that psycho kid kept shaking her head, pointing to you to answer.”

“Were you in there with me?”

“In where?”

“The…you know, the riddle. I’m afraid to say it again in case it returns. Circles on palm, circles on palm.”

“You were right here, you never went anywhere. You were…it was like you were under a spell.”

“Oh, oh right. I thought…”

“Is this still about what happened in the forest?”

“No,” Nicole said looking out across the water at the island. “We won, yay. Except, that kid didn’t come up with the goods. Well, apart from her cape.”

“Actually, she did,” Jeremy corrected. “She gave us the name.”

“No she never. I would have remembered if she had. All she said was, the name of the flute I will give happily. This place sucks. And, it hurts my head.”

Jeremy drew near. “Did you think I’d abandoned you?”

Nicole shrugged. “Nope.”

Jeremy held up the lantern to illuminate Nicole’s face. “I know Robin’s your friend, and I know you accept me because I’m with Robin. I would never abandon you. This place likes to play games, mind games mostly. It’s making you believe you’re without friends. And yet, you’re not. I stand with you. Robin would too if he were here with us.”

“Thank you. You’re right, plus I think this world wants me blue. Remember. Time to be happy, or no time to be sad.”

“Exactly. Now, which one of us is going to swim out to that island?”

“Why can’t we use the carpet? I mean, what’s the point of swimming all that way if we can fly?”

“I have a feeling it doesn’t work like that,” Jeremy replied. “I think someone has to brave the lake to retrieve the flute. I’ll go. I’m quite a strong swimmer, and I need you to know I’m in this with you.”

“No, I must go. I appreciate the offer. Look, if anything happens go find Robin and head home.”

Jeremy patted her on the arm. “We’ll succeed. We’ve got this far. No going back now.”

Nicole smiled, removing her cape, then her thigh length boots and belt with sword. Jeremy turned away as she slipped out of her pants, then her leather waistcoat, lastly her shirt. Dipping a toe in the water, she gasped. “Gosh, that’s cold. I can do this, I can do this.”

Bracing herself she walked into the lake, shivering as the water hit her skin. For a moment it reminded her of the ordeal she had faced in the locked room, her mind quickly pushing any thought of that place away, repeating her circles on palm mantra. Pushing off she made her way through the water, an overwhelming sense of sadness hitting her, tears welling with each stroke. I’ll never find anyone to love me, she lamented. I’ll never have anyone to call my own. Even my so-called friends don’t really like me. I’m a lousy lawyer, a lousy lover. No wonder Shae gave up on me. No wonder she didn’t care I moved out. She never stopped me from leaving. She helped me pack.

Stopping midway, she looked towards the island, it seeming far further than she judged. What’s the use? What’s the use of getting some stupid flute? I’ll never succeed. Jeremy’s wrong, we’re bound to fail. And, what if I do succeed? What if I get everything to rescue Waverly? What if I set her free? She’ll never go with someone like me. Never. It’s hopeless.

Waverly’s face smiled up from the stilled water. “Is it? How do you know I won’t want to be with someone like you?”

“I…but, the mirror. It’s in my pocket.”

“Reflections. Nicole, why do you believe you don’t stand a chance with me?”

“Because.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Look. You’re…”

“Even if you win, you will lose. You need to be the one to choose.”

“Why would you ever want someone like me?” Nicole asked, the sadness deepening, expecting Waverly to tell her why she wouldn’t be the one.

“Well, for starters, I can see you in the water.”

“Oh fuck, sorry. Would you mind not looking?”

“Why? You’re better like this. Although, the outfit works too for me.”

“So not comfortable with this.”

“Let’s swim. We have a flute to get and time is ticking on.”

Nicole cut through the water, buoyed by Waverly’s encouragement, reaching the island in less time than she thought it would take. Resting a little, realising Waverly hadn’t joined her, she scoured the area in search of the flute. It was nowhere to be seen, her eyes adjusting to the lack of light, getting on her hands and knees to brush away leaves and sticks. Failing to find it, she sat against the trunk of a tree, frustrated by her efforts.

Waverly’s voice called out from the water. “You’re not giving up are you?”

“Nope. Thinking, that’s all. Are you still staring at my body?”

A giggle told her Waverly was most definitely still staring. “You know, you’re really cute when you pout like that.”

“Thanks. I do my best.”

“Call to it. It will come if you call its name.”

“Right, except I don’t have its name.”

“Really. I thought you did. She told you its name.”

“All she said was, the name of the flute I will give happily.” At the repeating of the little girl’s phrase Nicole heard the faint sound of a flute, her eyes darting left and right in a bid to trace where the sound was coming from. “Did you hear that?”

“I did. What did you say to make it play?”

“All I said was, the name of the flute I will give happily.” The sound of the flute could be heard, this time louder, Nicole repeating the phrase. “The name of the flute I will give happily. Oh. My. God. I’ve got it, I have got it. Happily. The flute’s name is Happily. I love this place.”

With the mention of its name, the flute began to play, descending from the tallest tree, coming to rest by Nicole’s feet. The tune was so uplifting Nicole couldn’t help but stand, her body moving to the music coming from the instrument. It carried her away, lifted her spirits, made her forget the sadness she had felt while swimming in the Lamenting Lake. 

Waverly was calling to her. “Nicole, don’t get carried away. The flute is magic in its play. Block your ears, or here you’ll stay.”

“But, it’s so good. I’ve never heard music like this.” A wall of water hit Nicole bringing her to her senses, the flute ceasing its tune immediately. “Thanks, needed that. Okay, now to make our way back.”

Nicole entered the water, the sadness returning, determined to make it to the other side where Jeremy was waiting. It was no use, the more she pushed through the water the harder it became to stay positive, old wounds returning, all the mean things people had said about her hair and her height, all the times the bullies had made fun of her. Stopping once more, the flute in her hand, she found herself sobbing. “I can’t go on. Waverly, I can’t go on.”

“My love, do this for me and I will reward you when I’m free.”

“Waverly, I’m sorry. It was never meant to be me. I’m not worthy of your love.”

With that she let go of the flute, watching as it disappeared into the murky depths, her heart breaking at the thought she would never be the one. A hand appeared, holding the flute out of the water, Jeremy’s hand. “You dropped this,” he said, handing it back to her. “Hurry, before the water makes both of us weep again.”

Reaching dry land Nicole hugged Jeremy forgetting both of them were wearing very few clothes, glad to have him with her. “Thank you, thank you. I’m sorry. You’re right, we need each other. I need you.”


	10. Robin's return...

“How did you know?” Nicole asked, pulling on her boots. “To follow me into the lake.”

Jeremy rolled out the map on the ground, retrieving the lantern. “Because of the Forest of Foreboding. It affected you more than us. I guessed this place isn’t called the Lamenting Lake for nothing.”

“You were bleating. In the forest. It got to you too.”

“Inside. The forest got inside you. Made you believe what was being said. I don’t know what you told yourself out there in the water, but I saw you struggling on the outward journey. Figured you’d need help getting back.”

“I did. You’re right, I’m hard on myself sometimes.”

Jeremy held up the lantern. “It’s okay to let others see your weaknesses. Yes, some will use them against you, but that’s how you tell the good from the bad. Loyal from disloyal.”

“They should rename this world Therapy Central,” Nicole replied sarcastically, earning a look from Jeremy. “Sorry, I get what you’re saying. I’m my own worst enemy.”

“That’s better,” Jeremy replied. “I’ll bill you for my services when we’re out of here.”

Two of the required items now in their possession, the lantern and the carpet at the ready, the companions studied the map before them. “There’s nothing on here to indicate where we go next,” Jeremy remarked, casting the lantern’s light over the unrolled parchment. 

“I could ask Waverly,” Nicole suggested, pulling the small mirror from her pocket. “Hey, where do we find the third item?” she asked, waiting for Waverly to reply. Silence. “We need your help.”

Jeremy lifted the lantern to shine a light over the small mirror, Nicole’s face the only reflection. “I could do with your help right now,” she continued, hoping their connection hadn’t been broken. Silence. There was no sign of Waverly, Nicole looking over at Jeremy. “I think she’s gone.”

Jeremy lowered the lantern. “What does she mean to you?” he asked, picking up a stick from the ground, tracing a pattern beside the map. “I get the quest. But, what does the dancer mean to you?”

Nicole’s eyes followed the path Jeremy was tracing on the ground. “I’m not sure. I think…I don’t know. How did you and Robin end up together?”

“Robin was the life and soul of a party I went to,” Jeremy began. “I stood for hours watching him, too scared to go over and introduce myself. Thankfully, a mutual friend recognised we might be good for each other, brought Robin over to talk to me.”

“That’s really sweet. Robin said you seduced him.”

“Kind of. You two are very alike. He doesn’t believe he’s lovable.”

Nicole swallowed hard at Jeremy’s words. She now knew Jeremy was on her side, as was Robin. That her two companions would support her, make sure she got through whatever it was they now found themselves having to battle. Comrades in arms, knights true, allegiance to the last.

Her thoughts turned to Waverly, casting her eyes out over the lake, silently thanking her for helping in the water, recognising she too wanted her to succeed. “I won’t let you down,” she whispered to the water. Waverly did not respond, Nicole wondering whether letting go of the flute caused her to disappear. There was no way of knowing without Waverly telling her. Jeremy rolled up the map. “We’re two items in with one to go. I get the feeling things are going to get weird from now on.”

Nicole laughed, her body relaxing. “Like nothing’s been weird up to this point. Everything’s been perfectly normal. I wish Robin was here with us.”

“No, no, no,” Jeremy exclaimed. “You’ve used our last wish. We might have needed that.”

Robin emerged from the same spot where the annoying little girl had disappeared, yawning, stretching his arms. “I so needed that sleep. Where are we?”

“At the Lamenting Lake,” Jeremy said. “How did you get here?”

Robin looked around. “I have absolutely no idea. One minute I’m eating the most delicious apple pie I’ve ever tasted, the next I’m here. This place is weird.”

“Yep, it’s that alright,” Nicole said. “I’m glad you’re here, even though we now have zero wishes left.”

“That’s a shame. I really fancy a burger and fries right now.”

“So, what’s the plan?” Nicole asked, turning to Jeremy. “We can’t stay here.”

“True. But, the question is where do we go next?”

“Where would the shoes be?”

“That’s fairly obvious,” Robin replied. “On the dancer’s feet.”

“So, we go where Waverly is,” Nicole added. “Which means the castle.”

Jeremy huffed, unrolling the map again, the three amigos searching it for any reference of a castle. Nothing, not one piece of information, or sign, to indicate where the castle might be located. “I’m positive the castle was marked on the map before,” Nicole said. “I’m sure I saw a path leading to the edge of an enchanted forest, which the owner of the tavern said would lead us to the castle.”

“The map has changed since we first viewed it,” Jeremy replied. “There are now five enchanted forests marked on it and as far as I can see no castle.”

“This is like one of those memory games,” Robin said, peering over Jeremy’s shoulder. “Wow, the map really has changed. It’s totally different to the one I saw in the tavern. Is it the same map even?”

Nicole and Jeremy looked at each other, then at Robin. Jeremy got there first. “Do you remember what the original map looked like?”

“I think so,” Robin replied. “I guess. There’s a lot going on with this map.”

“There is,” Jeremy offered. “But, you saw the layout before it changed. Hopefully your memory of it will be better than ours.”

Jeremy scanned the map. “This is hard. Where’s Riddle Me Do? If you could show me where that is on here I think I could find the enchanted forest.”

Jeremy and Nicole scoured the map, Jeremy eventually spotting rhyming words above a small village in the lower right-hand corner. Robin placed his finger on the location taking his time to recall the map he had seen, eventually deciding the enchanted forest they needed must be the one beyond the Valley of Gold. “Are you sure?” Jeremy asked, alternating his gaze between Robin and Nicole. “If we get this wrong, we’re a long way from the other four forests.”

“I remember it being near a valley,” Robin insisted. “If you think it’s not that one.”

“No, you’re right,” Nicole said. “I think I remember the map having a sign for gold not far from the forest. Okay, we go there.”

Jeremy rolled up the map once more, handing it to Robin for safe keeping. “Nicole, can I have a quick word?” he said, motioning for her to follow him into the bushes. As soon as they were out of hearing range, he whispered his concerns. “I’m not convinced Robin knows which enchanted forest we need to visit.”

“I agree. But, what choice do we have. Time’s against us, Waverly’s in a castle somewhere and we’re out of options. Oh, and wishes. My gut tells me we go to this forest beyond the valley, deal with whatever is thrown at us.”

“Under normal circumstances I would agree. But, we have to be sure this is the right way. Otherwise, we’ll be stuck somewhere and fail in the quest.”

Nicole patted Jeremy’s arm. “I trust Robin. My vote is with him.”

Returning to the edge of the water, Robin was gazing out at the view. “This is so beautiful. Why would anyone want to leave?”

“I don’t know,” Nicole replied. “Perhaps because it’s coocoo land. This place doesn’t play by the rules.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Robin asked. 

“Guess not. I kind of feel I needed this place to make me realise what’s important.”

“And what would that be Nicole Rayleigh Haught?”

Nicole prickled at her full name being used, letting it go. “I nearly abandoned my friends because I didn’t think I deserved their friendship. Correction, I abandoned you and I’m sorry. I didn’t want to leave you behind.”

“I’m not mad at you,” Robin replied. “A little disappointed you chose Jeremy over me.”

“No, that’s not right. I didn’t choose Jeremy. You’re my friend. Jeremy was there for me when I needed him most. You’re lucky to have him.”

“I am. Do you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you.”

“Good. So we go to Gold Valley.”

“We go to Gold Valley. Wait, no. We go to the enchanted forest beyond the Valley of Gold.”

“That’s what I said. Although, I think if we made a detour to Gold Valley it would help the quest.”

Nicole looked at Robin. She knew he was smart, on her side, there for her if and when she needed him. He had been a shoulder to cry on when her relationship with Shae fizzled. He consoled her, got her drunk, listened to her tell him she needed to find someone who made her feel like she was the most important person in their life. It wasn’t that Shae hadn’t done that. Sure, at the beginning, when everything was new and exciting, telling Nicole she was the one. And then, she wasn’t the one. 

There were no rows, or angry words, just a dullness, a layer of dust collecting on the relationship that told Nicole they were both settling for almost. Almost in love, almost prepared to carry on like this forever. Had she been brave in deciding to move out from their apartment? No, the opposite. She mentally moved out months before Shae made the actual announcement that perhaps they needed some space, that it might do them some good. Had Shae been privy to all her google searches she would have seen her history of flat hunting, and job hunting, and new life hunting. Her quest to find what was missing in her life. Her quest to find joy. That’s what was missing. The joy of being with someone, no matter how crazy, or how messy, or how infuriating at leaving soggy towels on the bed. The simple joy of another.

It was a tight squeeze for the three on the half-chewed carpet, huddled together on the remaining piece, soaring high into the sky. Nicole fancied using this mode of transport in New York rather than having to contend with cabs and the sidewalk. It would certainly make it easier to get around the crowded city. The Valley of Gold came into view, a glittering spectacle comprising mounds of nuggets mined by goblins creating a lustrous landscape illuminated by moonlight. 

The carpet landed with a heavy thud close to one of the larger piles of gold, the companions assigned the various items from their quest, Jeremy holding the lantern and the blue cape, Robin with the map and the carpet, Nicole with the flute and the rose. She wasn’t entirely convinced they needed to have made this detour, hoping they still had enough time to do all they needed to do, sensing she may have lost them some time with her less-than positive attitude in the forest and the water.

Jeremy shone the lantern over the path, pointing to a row of houses. “Guess we’re going there,” he said, leading the way. Knocking on the first door he waited for it to open, smiling as a man half his size appeared.

“What do you want?” the goblin snarled. 

“We are on a quest to save Waverly.”

“Are you now? Me thinks you’re here to steal some gold.”

“Good man, I assure we’re not.”

“Empty your pockets,” the goblin hissed.

Jeremy turned to his companions, rolling his eyes. “You heard the fellow.”

Nicole turned out hers first, the goblin grabbing the mirror from her hand. “Hey, that’s mine. Give it back.”

“A gift. 'Tis mine now.” 

Next was Jeremy’s turn, his hand wrapping around a gold nugget which mysteriously had found its way into his pocket.


	11. Glistening gold...

Jeremy’s only thought was to act as if he had nothing in his hand. Something in his expression must have alerted his accuser to this limited game plan, the grumpy little goblin grabbing Jeremy’s wrist before he could think of a better strategy. The shriek the goblin emitted brought out more of his small friends. “Thief! We have a thief, come to steal our precious gold.”

“This is…I never. I assure you, I’m not here to steal your gold.”

“Caught red-handed. A nugget the size of my hand in his pocket.”

“I don’t know how it got there,” Jeremy pleaded. “This is a mistake.”

“A mistake. A mistake,” the goblin cried out, clearly enjoying tormenting the stranger before him. “A mistake. You call stealing a mistake.”

“I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation,” Nicole offered, trying to calm the situation. “My friend wouldn’t steal.”

“Then why is there gold in his pocket?”

“You have plenty,” Robin piped up, Jeremy and Nicole glaring at him. “What’s one nugget from so many?”

“Really not helping here,” Nicole whispered. “What my friend means, we have no intention of keeping it. In fact we were bringing it back to you. Isn’t that right, Jeremy?”

“Err, yes, that’s right. We found it.”

“Found it. Found it. Where?” 

“Err, over there, on the road to here. Someone must have dropped it.”

“Dropped it. Dropped it. I think not. Liars as well as thieves. Seize them.”

With that the trio were set upon by the goblins, trying as best they could to break free, unsuccessful in their attempt. Ropes tied round their wrists, they were marched to a storeroom at the end of the row of houses, the door locked behind them. “Great,” Nicole said, attempting to reach the knot holding her arms behind her back. “Just great. Oh no. No, no, no. The rose, they took the rose and the flute. I hate this place. I seriously fucking hate this place.”

“I really didn’t steal the nugget,” Jeremy explained. “I had no idea it was in my pocket until I felt it.”

“I believe you,” Nicole said. “It doesn’t matter how it got there. The bigger problem is we’re back to square one, tied up in some kind of barn and our bits have been taken. Actually, it’s worse than square one as I’m out of wishes.”

“My dear friend, are you ready to give up?” Robin asked. “It sounds like you are.”

Nicole shook her head. “Nope, not ready to give up yet. Someone untie me.”

“But, you said yourself it’s hopeless.”

“It’s not hopeless,” Jeremy said. “Yes, things are not in our favour right now, but if we work together we’ll find a way out of this mess.”

“Easier said than done,” Robin continued. “Get the positive attitude vibe, but without the items we can’t rescue the dancer and without the map and carpet we’re essentially lost.”

Nicole glared at him. “And you’re not helping by stating the obvious. Why I had to use my last wish.”

“Oh, so you regret using it to rescue me. Well, I should have known.”

“Hey,” Jeremy interrupted. “What’s happening? We’ll never make it if we’re fighting between ourselves. Here’s what I think we should do.”

Jeremy proceeded to lay out his idea, Nicole nodding. “It could work. It’s a long shot, but we’ve got nothing to lose. Did you see where our things went?”

“The first house,” Robin offered. “I agree, your plan could work.”

Jeremy hauled himself up, looking around the storeroom for something to cut that which bound them. Spying a jagged nail sticking out of a wooden plank he used it to fray the rope holding him, enough to be able to break free. No sooner were his hands released when the door to the storeroom opened, a group of goblins entering still looking as angry as ever. “Oh, so you think you can escape do you? Bring them to the courthouse.”

The three were marched back to the first house where the goblin who accused Jeremy of stealing sat behind a large table, a pair of spectacles perched on his nose and a black handkerchief on his head. “Really, really don’t like this,” Nicole said, as she was shoved in the back by one burly goblin. “Hey, not so rough.”

Goblins filed in, the room becoming packed almost immediately, the three forced to huddle in one corner, looking down on these folks who wanted justice. “You were caught stealing, what do you have to say?” the goblin at the table said. “Speak up, we haven’t got all day.”

“We’re sorry for all the trouble we’ve caused,” Jeremy began. “It really was a mistake. If you could overlook this and let us be on our way.”

The goblin peered over his glasses. “Do you think you can waltz in here and take what belongs to us? I fear if we let you go there will be a rush of others eager to take our hard earned gold.”

“No, I promise, we won’t tell a soul,” Nicole insisted. “We are on a quest. We have but a short time to rescue the dancer. We were so close.”

The goblin removed his glasses, placing them on the table before him. “The dancer. Why didn’t you say?”

Jeremy looked at his companions. “We did. I said we’re here to rescue Waverly.”

“Is that her name? I often wondered. We’ve had a few pass through here saying they too were on a quest to rescue a dancer. And, may I ask, is your heart as true?”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “If one more person says that. Yes, my heart is true.”

“Only, you don’t appear convinced of this,” the goblin observed. “I sense you are merely paying lip service to the statement.”

“What? Is this a joke?” Nicole replied, bristling at being called out on what she herself knew to be true. “I’m totally into this quest. I couldn’t be more into it if I tried. I’ve had to battle cats and swim in lakes and answer questions. I nearly drowned in a room with no escape. So, if you’re going to…”

“Calm down,” Robin said. “It’s not helping our case. Just tell them what’s in your heart.”

Nicole looked at her friend. “I…not in front of all these strangers. It’s between me and Waverly.”

“Well, it looks like you won’t get your Waverly if you don’t tell them what you’re really feeling.”

Nicole shook her head. “I can’t.”

“Then all three of you will be put to work in our mine. Take them away.”

“No, wait,” Nicole said. “There’s something about her. There’s something that made me want to free her from wherever this is. There’s a spark, a light in her eyes, a way of being that’s keeping me connected.”

“Do go on,” the goblin invited. “Tell us more.”

“Sometimes you meet someone, by accident, or by design. I thought our meeting was an accident, me wanting an autograph. I think I was meant to meet Waverly. Is my heart true? If that means will I let her be free, then yes. If she wants to stay, get to know me, then that’ll be great. If not, well I’ll be happy too.”

“Wise words,” the goblin remarked. “Wise indeed. A caged bird sings less sweetly.”

“She’s been caged enough in this place. I’m the last person to want her to be obligated to me once she’s let out of this prison. It will be the sweetest reward if she does choose me, but I accept it might not be so.”

The goblin took the black handkerchief from his head, wiping his eyes. “You have moved me with your words. I believe your heart to be true and it would be wrong of me to stop you on this quest of yours. I will release you, but on one condition.”

“Name it,” Nicole said.

“The one who stole our gold must remain behind. It is only fair he helps us in our task of extracting nuggets from the land.”

“But…but, we need Jeremy,” Nicole protested. “He’s the brains of this team.”

“Alas, we all must make sacrifices. What is it to be? None free, or one remains.”

The companions looked at each other. “Go,” Jeremy said. “You can’t jeopardise this for me. Just remember to come back this way on your return.”

“No, I’m not leaving you,” Nicole insisted. “All for one and one for all.”

“As you said yourself, we’re so close to ending this. And, I’m guessing this is part of some mind game being played here. You must go rescue Waverly.”

“This sucks,” Robin said. “I’ve only just come back and you’re having to stay behind.”

“I have every confidence in your ability to get Waverly out. Just remember, stay calm, think logically and Robin don’t eat anything else you hear.”

Nicole turned to the goblin behind the desk. “You promise not to harm my friend.”

The goblin smiled. “We are gruff people, but fair. Your friend will be required to work for no more than the allotted time you have in this land. After that he is free to make his way back to Riddle Me Do. He will be cared for while working for us here.”

“And, our things. We need our things. All of them, including the mirror you took.”

Two goblins pushed through the crowd laden with their belongings, dumping them on the table. “I believe these are yours. Go and free the dancer. I wish you well Nicole Rayleigh Haught. I hope you do get your girl.”

Gathering up the items, hugging their friend, Nicole and Robin left Jeremy to his fate, heading outside. The moon hung low in the sky casting a pale glow over the shimmering scene, Nicole annoyed at herself for having listened to Robin’s suggestion to visit the Valley of Gold. Such a wasteful exercise and such a waste of their precious time. Had she had to make the decision again she would have overridden Robin’s and headed directly to the enchanted forest.

Seated on the carpet, rising up into the sky, the pair were silent as they made their way on what Nicole hoped was the final part of their journey. The forest lay ahead, dark and uninviting, Nicole wishing Jeremy was still with them, wishing she hadn’t used up all her wishes, wishing she could see Waverly’s face. She hardly knew her, had spent so little time with her and yet she brought something new to her life.

In many ways being on a flying rug in the middle of a foreign land summed up her old life perfectly. Not quite knowing where it was heading, she had been happy to go along for the ride, letting things happen, not speaking up when she needed to. And, here again she found herself without a trusted ally because she hadn’t spoken up about her reservations.

Robin looked over. “This is fun. I so want one of these.”

“Are you worried about leaving Jeremy?” she asked. 

“Of course. But, he understands. Just as you understood to leave Robin.”

“We had to. You face planted into your apple pie.”

“Why do we have a blue cape?” Robin asked holding it up. “There’s so little room on this carpet. Shall I ditch it?”

“No, best not. The little girl who gave it to us said it will be useful.”

“Maybe, maybe not. We can’t carry everything.”

“No, we keep it. Why did you want to stop at the valley?”

“Did I?” Robin said, looking puzzled. “Wish we hadn’t. I should have known your suggestion would lose us time.”

“It wasn’t mine. It was you. You wanted to go there.”

“Are you sure? Oh that’s right. Yes, it was me. I thought I heard the tavern owner say the goblins have magic rope able to scale any wall, or building.”

“Why didn’t you say before?”

Robin winked, pulling a small piece of rope from his pocket.


	12. Robin's rope...

Nicole stared at the rope Robin dangled in his hand. “Genius. We're getting our own back on those greedy goblins.”

“Exactly. They thought they were smarter than us. This will show them who's the boss.”

“They still have Jeremy. This place is one step forward, two steps back.”

“Like a dance routine,” Robin offered. “Did you mean what you said about the dancer?”

“You mean in the courtroom, with everyone staring at me. I guess.”

“Only, you’ve never said that about anyone else.”

Nicole looked down at the passing landscape. “She’s different.”

“I agree, she’s different. Different how?”

“I don’t know. When you met Jeremy. That kind of different.”

“Oh, Jeremy. You know we’re not as compatible as you might think.”

Nicole glanced at Robin. “Really? But I thought…”

“So did I. It could have worked, but he’s not the one.”

“Oh, oh right. I’m sorry. I thought…he’s amazing. No, I get it. If he’s not the one.”

“Don’t get me wrong,” Robin added. “He’s perfect, except.”

“No, I get it. Like Shae. Perfect, except. So, you think you’ll take a break?”

“I was hoping to say something after the holidays. This kind of got in the way.”

“Right. Oh, okay. Look, if it’s any consolation, I think this, whatever this is, will be good for all of us.”

“Oh, it will. I’m sure of it. Good for all of us.”

The carpet began to descend, the two companions watching as the forest loomed up ahead. Coming to rest in an open field, they stepped onto soft snow, Nicole shuddering as an icy wind swept through the trees. Gathering their belongings, rolling up the carpet, Robin cast the light of the lantern before them, pointing to a wider gap between the tall pine trees immediately ahead. “I think that’s the way in,” he suggested. “Unless you want to see if there’s another entrance.”

“No, you’re right,” Nicole replied. “It’s so cold. I might need to wear the little girl’s cape.”

“Best not,” Robin said, keeping hold of it. “We need to get moving. Follow me.”

With the lantern held high, the carpet slung over his shoulder, Robin moved off into the enchanted forest, Nicole following close behind. The white rose was inside her jacket once more, the flute in her hand, the mirror in her pocket. Robin had the map and the blue cape, marching ahead as if he knew this place intimately. 

It was the silence that struck Nicole, an eerie silence, no rustling of branches in the wind, no wind at all, not even their footsteps making any noise as they trudged onward. An unnerving experience, not that there had been a surplus of sound elsewhere. This was different, almost as if the volume had been turned down. As they ventured deeper into the forest a second thought struck her. “Robin, shouldn’t there be a path. Waverly said follow the path.”

“To the enchanted forest,” Robin replied. “Once here we make our own way to the castle.”

“Right. Got it. Only, how do we know which way to go? It all looks the same to me.”

“The owner of tavern said to keep the tallest trees on our left.”

“Did he? I don’t remember him saying that. Mind you, there’s so much of this world I’d like to forget.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I’m beginning to enjoy what’s here. So few see what it has to offer.”

“And, what’s that?” Nicole asked, tripping over a snow-covered branch on the ground. “Ouch. Fucking obstacles. That hurt. Tell me what it has to offer?”

“For starters it has the most amazing apple pie. What I would give for a slice now.”

“And fall asleep. No thanks.”

“All that gold heaped up. Enough to buy whatever you desire.”

“Like we could take any. If you think about it, the goblins leave it piled high in the open, not using it. If it had any value to them wouldn’t they store it in a vault, or somewhere safe?”

“Trust,” Robin replied. “They trust those passing through not to steal any.”

“Jeremy’s not the type. I believe he didn’t take it. Reckon someone slipped it in his pocket.”

“Perhaps. Although, he does like shiny things. Maybe it was too much of a temptation.”

“Guess so. We’re definitely rescuing him after we rescue Waverly. I’m not leaving anyone behind.”

“You left me behind.”

“That was different. You were using your apple pie as a pillow. We could either have waited for you to wake up, or attempt to beat the clock. We were coming back for you.”

“No matter. Shush, did you hear that?”

“What?” Nicole asked, looking through the trees. “This forest is too quiet. Far too quiet.”

“There it is again. You must had heard that.”

“Seriously, I can’t hear a thing.”

“A tinkling sound. Like tiny bells.”

It was then Nicole realised Robin’s shoes were not making a noise. They still had bells on the ends, but with every footstep, with every shake of his foot, the bells remained silent. Something was wrong she could tell, shaking her head, wondering if her hearing was to blame. She could hear Robin’s voice, she concluded, making a humming sound to test she could hear her own voice. She could. So why couldn’t she hear Robin’s shoes?

Looking behind she no longer knew the direction from which they came, an inky blackness engulfing them, the lantern their only means of seeing anything in their immediate surroundings, the moon obscured by the height of the trees. She didn’t want to be here any longer, didn’t want to be lost any longer, moving closer to Robin for comfort and security. “How much further?” she asked, as Robin stood perfectly still, casting the lantern left and right. 

“Not much further. We should see a clearing soon, then the castle wall.”

“Well, I for one will be glad to be out of this forest. It’s giving me the creeps.”

Robin laughed. “How can you be scared of a few trees?”

“I’m not,” Nicole replied, pouting. “It’s what’s lurking out of sight that’s creeping me out. How come you’re suddenly so brave? I saw you holding Jeremy’s arm.”

“I’ve adapted. I see this place for what it really is.”

“And, what’s that?”

“A world of wonder.”

Nicole snorted. “Right. A world of wonder. Good one. World of wonder. World of weirdness.”

Robin rummaged in his pocket, pulling out the small piece of rope acquired from the goblins. “I think we’re far enough in. Rope do your thing.”

“Great, you’re rhyming now.” Before she could say another word the rope began to grow longer, and longer, and longer, tumbling to the ground, curling itself in loops. “Impressive. That is one magic rope. More than long enough to scale a wall. I’m hopeless at climbing. Still, if it’s got to be done.”

Robin held the lantern up. “Oh, this isn’t for scaling walls. Rope be so kind, this person you must bind.”

“What the…” Nicole exclaimed as the rope slithered in her direction, wrapping itself round her legs, then her thighs, pinning her arms to the side of her body. “Robin, what are you doing?”

“Jake. Not Robin.”

Nicole stared at the person standing before her. “Fuck, I should have known.”

“Yes, you should have Nicole Rayleigh Haught. You should know your friends better.”

“I know Robin loves Jeremy. I thought it sounded odd you saying you were cooling it. You put the nugget in his pocket. Didn’t you?”

Jake chuckled. “Far too easy. In fact, everything is far too easy with the three of you. You expect to walk in, take what doesn’t belong to you and leave.”

“She doesn’t belong to you either,” Nicole snapped. “She’s not a possession. She’s her own person. You know, that more than anything really makes me pissed about this world. It’s all about ownership. If your boss had let Waverly decide if she wanted to be with him perhaps he would have stood a better chance.”

“Like you would know. You think you have any more of a chance with her? Oh, oh, yes, I can see it now, in your eyes. You do. You think you might be able to demonstrate your worthiness through your actions. Save Waverly and she falls madly in love with you.”

“No, I don’t. I don’t even know her. And, she doesn’t know me. She might snore, or hate that I line my shoes up in a neat row, or…”

Jake rolled his eyes. “And, she’ll never know you. I bid you farewell for here you must stay. The witches will soon be out to play.”

With those final words Jake headed off through the trees, the light from the lantern fading until Nicole was left in complete darkness. “Hello. Anybody there?” Silence. “I really fucking hate this place. Seriously, fucking hate it.”

A giggle was heard close by, then a small voice. “You said a rude word.”

“Who’s there? Anybody. Fuck.”

Another giggle. “That’s a rude word.”

“I’m tied to a fucking tree.”

More laughter. “You’re funny.”

“Hilarious. Where are you?”

“All around. Can you not see us?”

“If I could see you I wouldn’t be asking where you are, would I.”

“She can’t see us. Give her the cloak.”

Nicole strained to see anything in the pitch darkness of the forest. Suddenly the rope which bound her to a tree fell loose, the next moment the little girl’s cape was being placed on her shoulders. As the clasp was fastened the forest came to life, tiny winged figures floating before her eyes, glowing like fireflies, illuminating the area, their delicate bodies clad in moss and leaves. “Fairies. Wow, so pretty. Thank you.”

A larger fairy floated into view. “It is an honour to serve you, my prince.”

“I’m not actually a prince. Just dress like one.”

“What brings you to Fairy Forest?”

“The castle. Well, Waverly. The slipper. I’m on a quest to rescue the dancer from a castle in this forest.”

“There is no castle here. The only castle lies within the forest where the enchantress resides.”

“Which is nowhere near here,” Nicole added. “I knew it. I’ve been well and truly played by Jake.”

Nicole slumped to the ground. The fairy lord hovered before her eyes. “All is not lost.”

“I have no carpet and no lantern. He’s taken the map too. Just once could this not be simple.”

“You have us,” the fairy lord replied. “We can show you the way to the right forest.”

“It’s too far to walk.”

“We have wings.”

Nicole looked up. “Thank you. But, it’s hopeless. All this is hopeless. I give up. You hear me, you win.”

Nicole could hear giggling, the fairy lord coming to rest on her knee. “This forest is silent. Your words go unheard. Come, there is still time. We will get you to your destination. Come.”

The fairy lord held out his tiny hand, Nicole accepting it. “I’m sorry. I really do want to succeed. What if she doesn’t want me after all this?”

“You will have your reward knowing she is free of this place.”

“You’re right. The more I see the more I want to free her. How can anyone be imprisoned in a place like this for a hundred years?”

“Come, let us take you to where the dancer is held.”

The fairy lord pulled out a small horn, blowing on it, the forest bursting into light as hundreds of fairies emerged through the trees, a truly beautiful sight to behold. Nicole felt her body being lifted in the air, a curious sensation. “Wait, wait, the flute, it’s on the ground.”

A group of fairies picked up the instrument, rising up into the air to hand it to her. As they reached the top of the trees Nicole could see Jake heading away from the forest, the lantern swinging in his hand. In that moment her heart changed, no longer in any doubt. She was the one.


	13. Clever girl...

Nicole’s change of heart boiled down to two things, Jake’s trickery and the fairies’ assistance. Jeremy was right, there were those on her side and those who sought to sabotage her efforts. If she had one more wish she would use it to rescue Jeremy, knowing he would support her no matter what was thrown at them. Still, she had the rose, the flute and the cape which allowed her to see the truth of a situation. _That’s why the girl wanted me to have it,_ she thought, as the fairies sped on their way. _And, that’s why Robin, no Jake didn’t want me to wear it. I would have realised it was him._

The fairy lord hovered by her ear. “We are about halfway to the forest you require. We are not permitted to enter, but we shall remain at the edge for your return.”

“What do I do when I reach the castle wall? I don’t have the rope, or the carpet. There’s no way I’ll be able to get in.”

“You have the white rose,” the fairy lord replied. “I can smell its beautiful fragrance.”

“And, what do I do with the rose?” Nicole asked. “Do I give it to someone?”

“You ask it to grow.”

“Right. Silly me. How?”

The fairy lord chuckled. “My, my, you really don’t know how it works here, do you? You play the flute and the rose will climb. Use it to enter the tower where I believe the dancer is imprisoned.”

“Of course. Why didn’t I think of that? Then what?”

“Use the rose to climb down, follow the path back out, where we will be waiting.”

“Got it. Path, flute, rose, tower, rescue, path. Simple enough. No wait, I don’t have the lantern. I won’t be able to see where I’m going.”

“We will give you a bag of fairy dust. Sprinkle it on the path and you will see the way.”

“And, what about this enchantress? You said she resides in the forest. What do I do if I meet her?”

The fairy lord sighed. “Whatever you do don’t give her the cape. You won’t be able to find your way out without it.”

“Always a catch,” she said. “Thank you for helping me. I wouldn’t know how to do this on my own.”

The fairy lord bowed, his wings continuing to flap as they journeyed towards their destination. “We help those who are true, who seek our help without realising they need it. We heard you in the forest. It is quiet for that reason.”

“Ah yes, sorry about that. I was a little stressed being tied to a tree. I apologise for swearing.”

“We heard your heart calling. That’s what we listen for. Words are of little consequence, often spoken in haste, not always meaning what is said. But, a person’s heart can always be relied on to tell us what is true.”

“So the forest is super quiet so you can hear a person’s heart.”

“Correct. We are nearing our destination. Give my love to Waverly. Tell her we’ll be waiting.”

“I will. Sorry, sorry, one more thing. Jake, the one who tied me to the tree said the witches were coming to play. I didn’t see any.”

“The cape. It hides you in plain sight. However, their noses are keen. They would have been drawn to the fragrance of the rose.”

“Guessing that’s why Jake left the items. To entice the witches to find me.”

The fairies swooped lower and lower until Nicole’s feet touched the ground, allowing her to stand upright. Handing her a sack of fairy dust they wished her good fortune, rising up into the sky once more. Nicole took a deep breath, not relishing the prospect of entering yet another dark wood, or the possibility of encountering the enchantress. Despite what the fairy lord said about the blue cape’s abilities, she really didn’t want to meet anyone else who would seek to sabotage her mission, or worse.

A narrow path led through the trees, practically impossible to see, Nicole struggling to remain on it, taking a pinch of fairy dust between her fingers and sprinkling it at intervals on the ground. All she could hope was to get to the castle wall before someone got to her. She had no idea how far she would need to venture into the forest, or how high the castle walls would be. She wasn’t even sure which tower Waverly might be trapped in, assuming she would have to figure that out when she got to wherever she was headed. 

A crack of a branch told her she had company, straining to see if anyone was following. The darkness heightened the sound and her nerves, gripping the flute tighter, praying if it was the witch who lived in the forest the cape would keep her safe. Picking up her speed, trying to navigate the path without light, her feet found a fallen branch, unable to stop herself from tumbling headfirst over the offending item. Letting out several swear words, rubbing her knee, she realised she had given away her position, holding her breath as a figure emerged from the trees, sniffing the air, picking up the scent of the rose.

“What a delightful smell,” the witch said, taking in the heady aroma once more. “I do believe it’s the white rose. My, oh my, such a perfume. But where is it? Where is that delightful smell coming from?”

Nicole remained motionless on the ground, afraid if she made even the tiniest of movements her pursuer would know where she was. The witch continued to scour the path close to where she had fallen, edging closer, moving away. It was torture waiting for whatever was about to happen, hoping she would be lucky this time, knowing things had a tendency not to go her way in this world. _Please make her go away,_ she repeated silently in her head. _Please make her go away._

She heard the frustrated huff of the witch, watching as she disappeared back through the trees, thanking the stars above for no other reason than the huge relief at not having been caught by the enchantress. Picking herself up, looking around she couldn’t see the flute anywhere, almost screaming at stars for her own stupidity in letting it out of her hand. “Where are you?” she whispered. “Flutey, where are you? Come to mama, there’s a good flute. Seriously, where the fuck are you?”

Her eyes scoured the ground. “I need you. I’m so close and this happens. Think Nicole, think.” Slapping her forehead, realising what she needed to do, she called to it. “Happily, where are you?”

A toot came from the direction the witch had travelled, Nicole’s heart sinking, knowing who now had it in their possession. She had no choice but to follow, scattering the fairy dust as she went to be able to find her way back to the path, if, when she had the flute back in her own hands. The witch’s house provided enough light for her to make out where she needed to go, watching from behind a tree as the wizened woman closed the door, peering in through one of the windows, spying the flute on the table. Slumping to the ground, she sat with her back against the witch’s house, shaking her head. _Use what I have,_ she repeated to herself, _use what I have. A rose the witch wants. But, if I give it to her I won’t be able to scale the castle walls. The cape, but I won’t be able to see the fairy dust on the path. Okay, the fairy dust, but if I give her that I won’t be able to mark the path to the castle._

Rubbing her head, closing her eyes she couldn’t think past the problem. "Rose, cape, dust. Rose, cape, dust. Wish I had Jeremy’s intelligence for this one. He’d know what to do." No sooner had she whispered those words when the answer came to her, gasping at the simple logic of the solution.

Pulling the rose from her jacket, she peeled off the petals one by one, dropping them in a large circular pattern around the witch’s house, knocking loudly on the door. The witch’s nose twitched as she smelt the intoxicating scent of the flower, following the trail of petals away through the trees, giving Nicole just enough time to sneak in, grab the flute, run like hell.

Panting, pausing for a moment, she scanned the woods for the path, spotting the fairy dust trail, congratulating herself on her sudden brilliance. It hadn’t occurred to her the wish, her fourth wish, had been granted, assuming she was the one who figured out how to cheat a witch. It also hadn’t occurred to her she had been granted this wish because of Jake. Had he not cheated her out of her third wish she would not have had Jeremy’s smarts to outwit a witch. A wish is a wish that must be granted.

Feeling decidedly more confident about her chances, Nicole marched along the path eventually coming to a large clearing, an imposing castle looming ahead. _This is it Haught, this is what we came here for. You can do this._ Nearing the walls she could see how tall they were, reassuring herself she had everything she needed to get to Waverly. Four towers. There were four towers she counted, not knowing which one held the dancer. Hands on hips, gazing up at the first tower, she once more was stumped. _Could be this one,_ she thought. _Then again, it could be that taller tower. Okay, I’m going with the tallest tower, that’s where I’d keep her. But, what if she’s not there?_

"The mirror. I have the mirror," she said, pulling it from her pocket, gazing into it unable to make out her own reflection. "The dust, use the dust. Wow, I’m on fire. Game on." Taking a pinch of dust in her hands, letting its light shine on the mirror, her face stared back at her. “So need a shower after all this.”

“Do you now,” came the voice, Waverly’s face appearing. 

“God, you’re a sight for sore eyes. I thought you’d abandoned me.”

“I needed to rest. It takes a lot to reflect myself.”

“Oh, right, the water. I thought it was because I dropped the flute.”

“Did you? That’s a pity. Still you made it this far.”

“No, I’ve got it. And, the rose. Well, the stem, which is the important part. And, fairy dust.”

“Where are you?”

“I’m hoping outside the tower you’re in. Guessing you’re in the tallest one.”

“You mean, you’re here. That’s wonderful news. And, your heart is still true?”

“My heart is still true. The fairy lord heard it in the forest. That’s how he was able to rescue me.”

Waverly gasped. “He’s here. He’s with you. I haven’t seen him in a long time. Oh Nicole, your heart really is true.”

“So, the tall tower right.”

“Yes, I can’t believe this is finally happening. Hurry, before the wizard changes his mind.”

“Let him try. Okay, just need to work out how to play the flute, climb a rose stem, enter your tower. Shouldn’t take too long.”

Placing the mirror back in her pocket for safe keeping, extracting the remaining part of the rose from her jacket, planting it in the ground outside the tower she attempted to play the flute, the sounds coming out not the most melodious. It suddenly dawned on her the flute could play itself, placing it on the ground, asking Happily if it would play a tune to make the rose grow.

The flute was more than happy to oblige, Nicole watching as the small stem began to quiver, bursting into life, start its ascent up the side of the tower. Its branches provided footholds and handholds for her to hang onto as the rose grew taller.


	14. Break glass...

As the rose continued to climb Nicole was able to look out over the forest and beyond. There really was something magical about this place, something the real world, her world lacked. Admittedly, there was danger and uncertainty, a sense of the right going wrong at any moment, and yet, underneath it all was an excitement and an expectation of a happy ending, of everything working out just fine, eventually. Right now, however, she was in dangerous uncertainty territory, clinging onto a stem hoping not to fall.

Nearing the window she called to Happily to stop, a flutter in her stomach as she tapped on the window to be let in, waiting for Waverly to oblige. And there she waited, and waited, hanging on the trunk of a gigantic rose wondering if she had chosen the wrong tower after all. Tapping again, a little disappointed not to see Waverly flinging open the window, welcoming her in with open arms, she peered inside unable to see anything because of the accumulated grime. _Guessing they can’t get window cleaners for towers this high,_ she thought, as she used her sleeve and a little spit to rub a small circle to see through.

There in the middle of a four-poster bed lay Waverly, fast asleep, a small candle flickering by her bedside. Sleeping beauty no less, a sight almost causing Nicole to let go of the plant, managing to hang on as her eyes took in the vision before her. Everything she and her companions had endured suddenly became worth the effort simply to be here, now gazing in at this beautiful creature. 

Another thought entered her mind. If Waverly was asleep on the bed, how could she get in? Letting go of the stem with one hand, she fumbled in her pocket for the mirror, not quite sure how Waverly could talk to her and be asleep at the same time. _Then again,_ she thought, _this place is weird enough for that to happen._ “Hi, it’s me. I’m outside your window. Kind of can’t get in.”

Waverly’s face appeared. “You’ve finally come. I knew this day would arrive.”

“Yes, finally here. Only, I’m out here and you’re in there asleep.”

“Break the glass,” Waverly suggested. 

“Right, good thinking. What with? Oh, hold on, I’ve got it.”

Nicole replaced the mirror in her pocket, pulling the sword from her belt, using the hilt to bang on the glass. No matter how hard she hit the pane it would not break, Nicole’s wrist becoming sore in the process. “I’m not letting a fucking window defeat me,” she said, as she took an almighty swing at the pane, the sword bouncing out of her hand, her eyes following its journey to the ground.

“What’s happening?” Waverly asked, from inside Nicole’s pocket. 

“Dropped the sword.”

“You don’t need it.”

“Kind of do.”

“Simply break the glass.”

“Trying to. It won’t break.”

“The glass. Break the glass.”

“That’s what I’m saying. Without the sword I can’t break it. Actually, with the sword I couldn’t either. It’s hopeless. Nothing is as it seems.”

“You’ve come so far for now to fail. I guess this is where we end the tale.”

“No, no. I’m not giving up,” Nicole replied. “Think, think. What do I have? What do I have? I could climb down and get the sword. But, it doesn’t work on the glass. Fairy dust, a cape, a mirror, a rose stem. Wait, no, that wouldn’t work. Although, maybe. Worth a try.” Nicole called down to the flute. “Hey, Happily, up here. Here boy. That’s a good flute. Happily, come.”

The flute gave a toot as it floated its way up to Nicole, coming to rest in her hand. “Happily, play a tune to break the glass, there’s a good flute.”

The flute began to play a tune, a slow rhythmic tune, Nicole worried it might not be able to carry out her request. Suddenly it stopped playing, as if taking a deep breath, the instrument shaking in her hand as it let out one piercing note shattering the window. 

Climbing inside, her ears still ringing from the final note, she placed Happily on a chair, approaching the bed, where Waverly remained asleep. “Made it,” she yelled, not able to hear herself. “I have arrived.” The beauty on the bed continued to sleep, Nicole shaking her, a thought occurring.

Testing her breath, wishing she had a mint, she placed one knee on the bed, her hands either side of Waverly’s waist, bending over to kiss her softly. Their lips were almost together when Waverly opened one eye. “What are you doing?”

Nicole sprang back, tripping over herself in the process, landing with a thud on the ground. “Ouch. Sorry, sorry, I thought you were…that this is…were you awake the whole time?”

Waverly peered over the side of the bed, giggling at Nicole’s embarrassment. “I’m forbidden to lend a helping hand.”

“But the mirror. And the lake.”

“Hand. No one said anything about helping words.”

Nicole rubbed her backside, picking herself up, avoiding Waverly’s eyes. “I thought you were asleep, and I had to…to wake you.”

Waverly winked. “We can try again, if you like,” lying down once more.

“No, I’m good. So, you fancy climbing down a rose stem.”

“Oh,” Waverly replied, sitting up. “Only, I thought…”

“What?” Nicole said, continuing to avert her gaze. “Thought what?”

“Only, I’ve been imprisoned a hundred years. I thought you might want to…”

“Want to what?”

“I was kind of hoping…”

Nicole lifted her gaze, grinning. “So, you do want me to…”

Waverly’s cheeks flushed. “If you want to.”

“Oh, I want to,” Nicole replied, sweeping Waverly into her arms, kissing her with every ounce of passion she had.

When they eventually came up for air Waverly looked even more flustered. “Wow that was worth the wait.”

“Told you my heart was true.”

“Did you want to try that again?” Waverly asked. “It’s been rather a long time.”

“I’m guessing we’ll have a lot of catching up to do.”

The chemistry was instant, Nicole knowing in her heart she had found the one person who made her heart sing, who brought joy to her life. It was as if they were always meant to find each other, no matter what obstacles were placed in their way. Finally, after flutes and flowers, riddles and rhymes, witches and wizards, after every challenge they were together in each other’s arms. 

If they could have stayed like that forever Nicole would have been perfectly happy. Except, she had promised to free Waverly from the wizard’s hold, rescue her friends and return to a world without magic. Sitting on the bed, watching Waverly gather the few belongings she had in a scarf she noticed her feet were bare. “Where are your slippers?”

“The wizard keeps them locked in a trunk in the dungeon.”

“Obviously,” Nicole said, with a sigh. “I’m supposed to destroy them to break the spell.”

“That’s right,” Waverly replied. “I can’t leave here until the slippers no longer dance.”

“Figures. I mean, why would the last challenge be easy? I’m guessing there’s a troll guarding them. A werewolf perhaps. No, that would be too easy.”

“A dragon,” Waverly said, tying the corners of the scarf together. “Pretty fierce. Breathes fire, that kind, incredible hearing and smell.”

“Well, of course. So, we’re talking impossible to get the slippers.”

Waverly nodded. “Impossible. But, you’ve got this far.”

“Right. This far to be turned into toast. Still, not a bad way to go out. Do you think we need to practise one more kiss before I’m torched?”

Waverly giggled. “Looks like both of us are making up for lost time. Let’s deal with the dragon and I’ll make sure we get to test out those lips of yours.”

“Lead the way,” Nicole said, wondering how on earth she was going to slay a dragon with nothing more than a flute, a cape and a bag of fairy dust.

Taking Waverly’s hand, they opened the door of her bedroom, peering out. No guards, or guard dogs, no sign of anyone, burning torches casting an eerie glow on stone walls. _Had it been this easy to enter Waverly’s room,_ Nicole thought, _I would have tried the main door of the castle._ Making their way down the tower, they reached the bottom, Waverly placing a finger over her lips, Nicole nodding. 

Tiptoeing across the courtyard, Nicole spied two ferocious looking beasts chained to the wall, sleeping soundly. Holding her breath, hoping not to wake them and become their next meal, she followed Waverly through a door, another set of steps before them. “This is the way to the dungeon,” Waverly whispered. “We need to be extra quiet from now on.”

Nicole could feel herself shaking, or was that Happily in her hand, patting it to reassure the instrument everything was okay, still with little idea how to fight a fire-breathing dragon. One important lesson she had learned was to go with whatever was happening, to trust herself enough that things would work out, that the answer would appear, that the challenge would be overcome. 

The smell of rotting meat hit her nose as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Nicole grabbing the edge of the blue cape to place over her nose, trying not to retch. More torches lit the cavernous space, arches stretching out, leading in all directions. Scanning the space, she spotted a large wooden trunk in the centre, a heavy padlock on the side. _Great,_ Nicole thought, _and there’s me thinking getting past a dragon would be the most difficult thing of the evening._

Waverly pointed to the far corner, miming what Nicole worked out must be a dragon. She pointed to her neck, moving her hand as if turning a key, Nicole looking at her wondering what she could possibly mean. Shrugging her shoulders, raising her hands, Waverly pointed to the chest, turning her hand again Nicole realising she was telling her the key was around the dragon’s neck.

If Nicole could have laughed out loud she would have. Naturally the key to unlock the chest would be around the dragon’s neck. Where else would it be? With absolutely no idea what to do next, she plonked herself on the last step, taking a moment to clear her thoughts. She knew she had everything she needed to succeed, everything within her possession, if only she could figure out what and how to use them. 

Shaking her head, defeated by this final task, she again lifted her hands gazing up at Waverly, who was smiling at her. _She’s nothing, if not an optimist,_ Nicole thought, as she stood once more, watching Waverly begin a new mime. This time she was walking two fingers across her other hand, followed by what appeared to be her removing a cloak. Nicole copied the gestures, wondering if Waverly wanted her to use the cape as a matador would in a bullfight, once more wanting to laugh heartily. _I mean, why not,_ she thought, _although aren’t matador capes usually red. Fuck it, nothing to lose, apart from most of my limbs, possibly my life._

Handing the flute to Waverly, removing her boots, the stone floor icy cold to touch, she began her last journey, edging closer to the beast snoring loudly, smoke rising up from his nostrils. It was a terrifying sight to behold, its black scaly body resembling that of a snakeskin, its head resembling that of a giant lizard. Willing her legs to move, feeling their resistance, she repeated her circles on palm mantra for comfort, her eyes falling on the tiny key attached to a collar hanging from the dragon’s neck. Reaching out, her hand was almost on the key when the dragon opened one eye, then the other, its nostrils flaring as it took in the smell of fresh meat.

Rising to its full height Nicole closed her eyes, waiting to be flame-grilled.


	15. Reality bites...

In the seconds that followed Nicole could hear Waverly shouting at her to remove the cape, her fingers finding the clasp even with her eyes closed, the cape falling to the ground. “Nicole, open your eyes,” Waverly yelled.

“Really don’t want to,” Nicole replied. “If I’m going to be roasted rather not see the flames.”

“Nicole, open your eyes,” Waverly repeated.

Nicole opened one eye, then the other, the beast before her now little more than a snarling dog, chained to the wall like the other dogs in the courtyard. She looked around, adamant a dragon must still be lurking somewhere, returning to study the animal in more detail. There around its neck was the key she needed, Nicole letting out a laugh in relief. “I hate this place,” she said, “but it’s also fun. Okay, here doggy, nice doggy, just need to get that key from you.”

The dog growled, baring its teeth, Nicole knowing better than to put her hand anywhere near its collar. Dragon, or drooling doggy, she wasn’t about to risk getting too close for it to bite off her hand. Standing back, assessing the situation, she smiled to herself as the answer came. Calling to her trusted flute it hopped out of Waverly’s hand, dancing its merry way across the floor, jumping into Nicole’s arms. “We need to send the doggy to sleep. Can you do that for me?”

The flute gave a toot and began playing the most soothing of tunes, Nicole stuffing a finger in each ear not to be affected, watching as the dog’s eyes began to droop, its tongue loll out as it lay down on the floor. As soon as it was asleep she commanded Happily to stop playing, reaching over to remove the key. It was almost within her grasp when the dog opened one eye, then the other, Nicole narrowly escaping its sharp teeth as it snapped at her. “Think, think. Bring the chest over here. No, still won’t reach. Let Happily continue playing, but then I’ll fall asleep if I take my finger from my ear.”

Her hands went to her pockets without thinking, one hand on the mirror, the other on the bag of fairy dust. Pulling out the mirror she waved it in front of the dog’s face, the light from a nearby torch reflecting on its surface, the dog captivated by the movement. “That’s good. Now, all I have to do is reach in, and…”

No sooner had she moved her hand towards the dog it started to growl, Nicole at a loss what to do. She looked back to where she and Waverly had entered the dungeon wondering why Waverly hadn’t joined her in this final challenge, only to see her stretched out on the floor, the flute’s music having lulled her into a deep sleep. It was down to her to finish the task, the only thing left in her possession the bag of fairy dust. 

Pulling it out, taking a large pinch in her hand she threw it at the dog, hoping it would magically transform into a cute little bunny, or a frog, anything lacking the capacity to remove her arm as she removed the key. Instead, she watched as the animal began to lift off the ground, its paws paddling the air helplessly in a frantic effort to stop its upward path. 

Letting out a whimper in surprise, Nicole seized the moment of distraction to yank the key free of its neck. The item in her hand, the dog floating ever higher towards the ceiling, she rushed to the trunk, inserting the key, hearing the lock click. “Come on, come on. Please be in there, please be in there.”

As the trunk opened her worst fears were realised, staring in at an empty space, no slippers, nothing. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Think, think. They’re here, they’ve got to be here. Okay, calm down, think. Magic shoes, magic shoes, magic…oh, oh, will I ever learn. Robin, you’re right this is Escape Room 101.”

Grabbing the cape, placing it over her shoulders, fastening the clasp, she lifted the lid of the trunk once more, there before her a pair of ballet slippers.

“I’m so wearing the tee shirt when we get out of here,” she said to herself. “Robin can get his own.”

Nicole took one last look at the dragon floating above her head, giving it the bird as a farewell gesture, walking to where Waverly lay snoring on the floor. Laughing to herself, wondering if Waverly would find her orderly shoe fetish weird she put on her boots, lifting Waverly over her shoulder, heading out into the night. 

She had won. She had beaten the odds. She had worked out how to defeat a wily wizard and she had rescued Waverly in the process. Emerging from the dungeon, entering the courtyard, the two ferocious dogs were awake snarling at her, barring her exit. Smiling, she tossed each a slipper watching as they tore them to pieces, finally understanding how this land worked.

The cold air roused Waverly, Nicole placing her on the ground, brushing a few strands of hair from her face. “Let’s go home,” she said, the delight in Waverly’s eyes telling her the quest was over.

Taking Waverly’s hand, they left the castle by a small door near the main entrance, Nicole looking for the fairy dust trail she left earlier. “It was here, I’m sure of it,” she said, her eyes darting back and forth. “We’ll find it. It’s not a problem.”

Waverly squeezed her hand. “We don’t need it. Follow me.”

With that, Waverly led the way, picking up the path easily, walking them towards the edge of the forest. As they emerged from the trees, hundreds of fairies descended to greet them, their light illuminating the open space, a sight bringing tears to Nicole's eyes. Waverly let go of her hand, approaching the fairy lord, bowing before him. “Dear uncle, it is so good to see you after all these years.”

The fairy lord bowed back. “You have returned to us. Your parents would dearly have loved to have seen this day.”

Nicole stared at Waverly, then the fairy lord. “Wait, what’s happening? You’re…you’re a fairy.”

Waverly smiled. “I am. The wizard killed my parents, tore my wings from me so I could not escape, held me captive until I agreed to marry him.”

Nicole’s mouth fell open, her mind processing everything she was hearing. “A fairy…as in…well, fuck me. Sorry, sorry. You’re a fairy.”

“This is a lot for you, I know,” Waverly said, taking Nicole’s hand. “I’ll understand if this isn’t for you.”

“A fairy. I kissed a fairy. No wonder you dance the way you do. A fairy. Did not see that coming. No sir. Did not see that coming.”

“I’m guessing this is a deal breaker?” Waverly asked. 

Nicole started laughing, a belly laugh. “Of course. Of course. Wow I love this place. And no, it’s not a deal breaker. Quite the opposite. A fairy.”

“We need to find your friends, if we are to make it out of here.”

“Right. Wait till they find out,” Nicole said, beaming. “This is so beyond what I ever thought would happen.”

“We will meet you in Riddle Me Do,” the fairy lord interrupted. “We will bring your friends to you. Wait for us there.”

“Thank you,” Nicole said. “Jeremy is in Gold Valley. Robin’s still in a pie in the Forest of Foreboding, I think.”

“We know,” the fairy lord replied. 

“I’m guessing you had my back all the time,” Nicole said.

“Always.”

Waverly and Nicole watched as the fairies soared into the sky, heading off to collect Jeremy and Robin from their current locations. Nicole took Waverly’s hand. “I’m sorry if I freaked out a little. You being a fairy is amazing.”

“You’re not mad.”

“Why would I be? I get the best of everything.”

“I’m so glad,” Waverly replied. “The last person to rescue me didn’t quite see it that way.”

Nicole looked at her incredulously. “Now I understand why everyone wanted to know if my heart was true. It is. It still is. It always will be.”

Waverly looked into Nicole’s eyes. “It was worth the wait.”

Their love for each other was sealed with a kiss under a full moon in a magical land, both lost in the moment. “Guess we need to head out of this place,” Nicole said, after what seemed like an eternity entwined in Waverly’s arms. “Hold on, fuck, sorry, how are we going to get to Riddle Me Do?”

Waverly giggled. “You really don’t know how this place works, do you?”

“Kind of a newbie here,” Nicole replied. “Although, I did fight a fire-breathing dragon for you.”

“Large dog,” Waverly corrected.

“Without the cape. So, how do we get where we need to get to?”

Waverly put her hand in Nicole’s pocket, pulling out the tiny sack of fairy dust, waving it in front of Nicole’s eyes. “With this. We sprinkle it on ourselves and let it take us where we need to go.”

“You know, ordinary life will be so dull compared to here,” Nicole observed. “I think I might miss this place.”

“I won’t,” Waverly replied. “Been here far too long. Shall we go home?”

Nicole felt a flutter in her stomach at the thought of them leaving this magical world. She was ready to resume her life outside the land behind the mirror, although part of her wanted to remain, wanted to pit herself against insurmountable odds, come out victorious. 

Waverly extracted a pinch of fairy dust, holding it before her. “Once I sprinkle this on you you’ll start to lift. Think of where you need to go and let the dust do the rest.”

“Okay. Simple enough. Sprinkle me. Do I need to bend down?”

Waverly giggled. “I’m so looking forward to being with you. No, just don’t breathe it in. It has a weird effect if you do that.”

Waverly threw the dust in Nicole’s direction, waiting for it to take effect, Nicole feeling her body become light, her feet leaving the ground. “Whoa, holy…this is…and I thought a flying carpet was the best way to travel. Oh, oh, how do you steer?”

Waverly held her sides. “Oh Nicole, let it take you where you need to go.”

“Woohoo. So need this for New York. Do you.”

Waverly sprinkled the dust over herself, lifting effortlessly into the air, joining Nicole, who was still trying to get the hang of fairy flying. Together they journeyed back to the village where it all started, coming to land outside the tavern where the map had been handed to them, their journey but a figment of their imagination at that point.

Opening the door the pair entered, those inside the tavern staring in amazement at Waverly. A cheer went up, tankards raised in salute to Nicole’s triumph, Nicole bowing as they made their way towards the bar. There, waiting for them were Jeremy and Robin, toasting their success with tankards of ale. Nicole hoped the beer wasn’t charmed, now understanding everything could change in this world, everything had the potential to hinder or help, realising her imaginary fears had played a large part in the journey she had undertaken.

Hugs over, the four emerged victorious from the tavern, walking towards the woods where they first entered, Nicole and Waverly hand in hand, Robin holding onto Jeremy’s arm. “It beats other Escape Rooms,” Robin said as they threaded their way through the trees.

“Certainly does,” Nicole replied, squeezing Waverly’s hand. “One of the better quests.”

Jeremy’s scarf was still tied to the tree, the boys stepping through the mirror first. Nicole took a moment, Waverly’s hand still in hers. “Are you ready to leave this world?”

Waverly nodded. “More than ready. I’ve waited a long time to be free of here.”

“Okay, here goes. Welcome to my world.”


	16. Winter wonderland...

Stepping through the mirror they returned to the dressing room where it all began, Nicole pausing to look one last time in the long mirror as Jeremy tried the door. “Still locked,” he said, checking the time on his phone. “Eleven twenty three, so we’re within the time limit. Anybody there? We completed the quest before midnight.”

They heard the click of the lock, Jeremy trying the doorknob again, the door opening. Robin clapped his hands together. “We so did this. Go team, go team. Tee shirts for everyone.”

Nicole was the last to leave the room. About to follow the others she heard the voice of the man who had set them the challenge of rescuing Waverly. Her eyes immediately returned to the mirror, his face staring back full of rage, full of darkness. “This is not over Nicole Rayleigh Haught. This is not over. She is mine. Forever.”

Something stopped her booting his ugly face, perhaps the superstition her mother had told her of it being bad luck if a mirror smashed and her image was the final thing it reflected, having to endure seven long years of misfortune before the curse ended and good luck was renewed. Or maybe it was the thought of never being able to enter the magical land behind the mirror. A strange thought, given all that it contained and all that it had thrown at them.

Deciding to leave the mirror intact she simply smiled, offered the wizard a one-finger salute, closing the door behind her. The theatre was empty as they made their way along the corridors to the stage door, opening it onto a magical scene of New York life. A festival of lights, Christmas decorations, music and people still milling around at that time of night. Waverly gasped at the sight before her. “It’s…it’s beautiful. To think this was here, outside the theatre all this time.”

“You’ve been outside?” Nicole asked, admiring Waverly’s childlike wonder at the world before her eyes. “You’ve been beyond the theatre.”

Waverly shook her head. “I’ve only ever been inside the theatre. The slippers kept me from leaving.”

“So this is your first time seeing the city? There’s so much to show you. Perhaps not all in one night, although this time of year the night time is the right time.”

Robin gasped in faux shock. “Did you just use a rhyming song lyric? That’s so Riddle Me Do.”

Nicole winked. “I’m tempted to rhyme whenever I’m able. Even if you might think me a little unstable.”

“Very good,” Robin replied. “Now do orange.”

The four could be heard laughing at Robin’s request, Nicole hailing a cab, the boys hugging them, Jeremy saying he was going to buy Robin his burger and fries, possibly a slice of apple pie. They promised to meet up the next day to chat about their weird night, Nicole offering to buy them lunch as a thank you. As the cab sped through the city Waverly sat wide-eyed gazing out the window at the passing scene. “If only I’d known all this was out here,” she said. “Where are we going?”

“Err, my place. It’s a little cramped, but it’s tidy. I couldn’t think where else to go. Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Waverly replied. “I’ll have to get used to being in your world. Oh look, they decorate trees here. It’s so, so pretty.”

Nicole took Waverly’s hand, her thumb gently rubbing against the back, turning it over to trace circles on her palm. “What you did, you doing this to me, kept me going. Got me out of the locked room too. Honestly thought I would drown.”

“Our minds are powerful tools,” Waverly said, removing her gaze from the outside world to focus on Nicole’s soft touch. “I may have helped you a little more than the others.”

“Really?” Nicole asked. “And, why is that?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe I wanted it to be you.”

“And not the hundreds who came before me.”

“I may have…some were just not my type.”

“So there was a vetting process going on.”

Waverly glanced up catching Nicole looking at her, returning her eyes to her hand. “Maybe. I mean I didn’t want just anyone rescuing me.”

“I’m flattered. Beats a dating agency questionnaire. Good sense of humour, able to fight dragons.”

“Large dogs.”

“I’m going with dragons. More impressive. Guessing you won’t miss there.”

“I’ve been captive for so long, just being able to move freely is enough.”

“Your family.”

“You mean the fairies.”

Nicole’s eyes darted to the cab driver wondering if he was listening to their conversation. “We don’t have…this world doesn’t have magic, not like your world.”

Waverly giggled. “Is that so?”

“Things work differently,” she whispered in Waverly’s ear. “No flying carpets, or dust unfortunately. Well, there’s dust, plenty of it in a city like this. But, not your kind of dust. Not the sort that can, you know.”

“Oh, I see. So no one flies. How sad.”

Nicole’s eyes went to the cab driver again, hoping he wasn’t listening, hoping if he was he would assume they were on drugs. “In planes. Big metal objects that carry a lot of people. Oh fuck, I forgot. Oh no.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I’m supposed to be flying home for the holidays. To my parents. I’ll ring them, tell them something’s come up. I’d forgotten with everything that’s going on.”

“We can fly if you like,” Waverly offered. “We have enough fairy dust left.”

“Ah yes. I know we were told to leave everything behind. Kind of sad Happily’s not here. Also, kept the mirror.”

“I know. I saw you slip them in your pocket as you were dressing.”

“We’ll have to get you some new clothes. The ones you have on kind of make you stand out here.”

The cab pulled up outside Nicole’s apartment, the guy waiting for payment, wishing them a happy holiday. Waverly stood before the entrance, the scarf containing her possessions in one hand, looking up at the tall building, amazed at its height. “It’s taller than the tower I was kept in. You live in all this?”

Nicole laughed. “No. I have one apartment. Others live here too. Yes, it is taller than your tower. I’m lucky I live higher up which gives me a great view.”

“I used to look out over the landscape,” Waverly said. “Until I no longer could.”

Nicole’s heart went to her, taking her free hand. “I can’t make up for all the time you were imprisoned. All I can promise is I’ll make sure your life from now on is filled with joy.”

Waverly squeezed her hand. “And I will make sure yours is too. Shall we?”

The pair made their way to the elevator, Nicole pressing the button to her floor, waiting for the doors to open. Waverly was hesitant to enter such a small space, Nicole taking her hand once more, reassuring her it was safe, that it would take them up to where she lived. As the elevator started moving Waverly gripped Nicole’s arm. “Is it safe?” she asked. “How is it moving? Is it flying?”

Nicole laughed. “In a way. There’s a motor, I think, pulling a cable that moves the box we’re in. Kind of magic.”

“Who owns this magic? Is it a wizard?”

“Not sure who owns this building. Not a wizard I can assure you.”

“Our worlds are not so different,” Waverly said, still holding onto Nicole’s arm. “There is magic all around.”

“It’s Christmas. It’s always a magical time of the year, what with the lights and the decorations. Wait till I show you all the window displays and the ice skating rink. And, hot chocolate with s’mores.”

“What is that?”

“Tell me you’ve had hot chocolate with silly little pink and white marshmallows on a mountain of cream.”

“Is it like flower nectar?”

“Not sure. Never had flower nectar.”

The lift stopped at Nicole’s floor, Waverly’s grip tightening on Nicole’s arm. “Has the magic run out?”

Nicole laughed once more. “I hope not. We’re here.”

“You live inside this box?” Waverly asked.

The doors opened onto a brightly lit corridor, Nicole leading the way. “This is it,” she said, inserting her key, opening the door, standing back to let Waverly enter first. “As I said not much, but it’s home.”

Waverly entered, looking around, spotting Nicole’s neat row of shoes by the door. “You have a lot of shoes.”

“Yep. I’ll clear some space for your things. The bedroom is through here. There’s only one, so I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Nicole opened the door to the bedroom, Waverly hesitating to enter. “I can sleep on the floor,” she offered. I don’t mind.”

“No, I insist. You’re my guest, you get the bed. The couch is comfy.”

“I’m…you won’t lock the door will you?”

“To the apartment?”

Waverly’s eyes remained fixed on the bedroom. “Here. Only...”

“Oh God, no, I won’t lock the door. Fuck, sorry. What was I thinking? Look, if you want the couch.”

Waverly nodded, tears welling. “I don’t want to be any trouble.”

Nicole pulled Waverly towards her, wrapping her arms round her body, feeling the pressure of her head on her chest. “You will never be any trouble, you hear. Never. This is all new and it’s going to take some time for you to adjust. We go slowly, we work together and if anything bothers you tell me.”

“Thank you,” Waverly replied, her voice but a whisper. “I promise I won’t let you down.”

“Hey, hey. Where’s that smile of yours?” Waverly looked up, attempting a smile, Nicole wiping away a few tears trickling down her face. “I think I have some hot chocolate if you’d like to try it.”

Waverly nodded, her arms wrapped around Nicole’s waist. “I think I would.”

Heading to the kitchen, Nicole checked her milk was still in date, sniffing it just in case. “Think it’s okay,” she said, pouring some into a cup, seeing the puzzled look on Waverly’s face. “This is how I make it. Some use water.”

“What is that?” Waverly asked staring at the white liquid.

“Milk, from a cow. Can you drink it?”

Waverly shook her head. “I don’t think so. Unless it’s made from flowers.”

“It comes from an animal. Oh, oh, wait. I think I have almond milk for when Robin stays over. Do you eat nuts?”

Waverly nodded. “And berries. And dandelions. They’re my favourite.”

Nicole let out a hearty laugh. “Okay, so not many dandelions in the stores. I’m guessing you don’t eat any animal products. Or animals for that matter.”

“You eat animals?” Waverly asked, her forehead creasing.

“Guessing hot dogs are off the menu.”

“You heat dogs?”

“No, not heated dogs. They’re a type of sausage. I’m sure we can find you something to eat that’s not a heated dog.”

Scanning her cupboard, thankful she had a carton of almond milk, she proceeded to make Waverly her very first hot chocolate. They sat on the couch, Waverly enjoying the taste of the sweet brown drink, Nicole switching on the TV, flicking through the channels. “Mostly adverts. I think there’s a channel just for Friends.”

Waverly’s eyes took in the moving pictures. “Are there fairies inside?”

“Inside the TV? No, why?”

“How are the people so small?”

“It’s…they’re not inside. It’s like a screen at a cinema.” Waverly gave her a quizzical look. “Oh, my God, you’ve never been to a cinema have you? Right, that’s on the agenda too. And, your first coffee shop. There’s so much for you to see.”

Waverly yawned. “I’m so sleepy, this drink is delicious.”

“I’ll get you some blankets and a pair of my PJs,” Nicole offered, heading to the bedroom. Retrieving the spare bedding she had for when guests stayed over she returned to the lounge, letting out a gasp at the sight of Waverly’s naked form. “What happened to your back?”


	17. Wicked wizard...

Waverly turned, now presenting a full-frontal view, Nicole desperately willing her eyes to look away, unable to do so. “The wizard,” Waverly began. “To stop me escaping. He ripped my wings from my body.”

“Your wings,” Nicole acknowledged. “You said, I remember. He really did that? I’m so sorry.”

Waverly lowered her head. “Without them I cannot take my parents' place to rule over the fairies.”

Nicole listened to Waverly’s words, attempting to make sense. “Who were your parents?”

“The king and queen. I am their only child. Their death at the hands of the wizard meant I became the rightful heir to all their lands.”

“Wait, are you saying you’re a princess?”

Waverly nodded. “It means little now. The loss of my wings prohibits me from leading my people.”

“Oh Waverly, why didn’t you say? Fucking hate that wizard for what he has done to you.”

“My life is here now,” Waverly replied. “My uncle will see to it our people are not mistreated further. Although, there is no guarantee. The wizard is spiteful, always seeking ways to bring sadness where joy once existed.”

“Joy,” Nicole repeated. “That’s what drew me to you. The joy of watching you dance.”

“Our land was full of joy until the black swan arrived, turning everything cold, a perpetual winter’s eve. Our people, those who live in my world, have had to endure much, eek out a living tilling the frozen land, surviving on winter crops.”

“The giant’s garden. That’s why he was growing those vegetables. And, that’s why the rose was but a stem. It makes sense now.”

“The villagers turned to the forest folk for help, knowing our magic could help against Svane’s wicked ways. But, he found out we were using our magic and sought to destroy us for daring to go against him.”

“Why was he there?”

“He found the way in.”

“Through the mirror?” Nicole asked. “He found the mirror?”

Waverly nodded. “Our world and your world are closer than you realise. I can see it. I see what is not there.”

Nicole held out the PJs, realising she had been staring at Waverly’s body the whole time. “You’ll get cold.”

“I usually sleep naked,” Waverly replied, accepting the clothing being offered.

Nicole let out a whimper at this new piece of information, guessing she wouldn’t be sleeping much after taking in everything before her eyes. Forcing herself to look away, she waited for Waverly to don her clothing, glancing over when she thought it was safe. Even Waverly in her PJs was doing things to her, hoping her face, her eyes in particular, didn’t give too much away.

Joining Waverly on the couch their conversation continued long into the night, Waverly explaining how both their worlds had always had portals to allow for travel back and forth, magic folk and non-magic folk existing together, some non-magic folk choosing to live in Waverly’s world, and vice versa. “That’s why the people of Riddle Me Do seemed like us,” Nicole surmised. “Couldn’t work that out. And, there’s magic folk here in New York. Is that what you’re saying?”

“Of course. Did you not see them? The journey here to your castle.”

“You saw them?”

“I’m guessing without the cape you can’t see what I can see.”

“So wish I’d taken it. With the cape would I be able to see what you can see?”

Waverly nodded. “It’s all around you. Your world is magical too, so full of life and joy. At first I thought the wizard had cast a spell on your world.”

“Why?”

“It being winter and dark. But, the lights, the sparkle in the eyes of those I saw, the happiness of people passing us, I realised the wizard’s power does not extend that far.”

Nicole wanted to tell Waverly of her final encounter with the wizard, this swan guy, deciding she had suffered enough at his hands. Taking Waverly in her arms she hugged her, the only thing she knew how, as much to comfort herself as the person now in her life. They spent the night wrapped in each other’s arms on the couch, Nicole listening to Waverly’s soft snore, in love with everything this curious creature did and said. 

She couldn’t believe her luck. Here she was, a few days away from December 25th, contemplating how to spend her life with someone who not twenty four hours before had not existed to her. The luck of having friends turn up in New York, the luck of one of those friends buying them last-minute tickets to a show where Waverly would perform, the luck of being chosen to take on the quest of rescuing the person in her arms. 

As the sun rose on a new day the couple were still entwined, Nicole’s back hurting a little from the position in which she had slept, not that she would ever complain. Gently shaking her sleeping princess, she suggested she might like to spend a few hours in bed, Waverly nodding her head, her eyes still closed as Nicole led her to the bedroom. Leaving the door open, she headed to the kitchen to make herself a strong coffee, turning on the TV, muting the sound so as not to disturb Waverly, flicking through the channels for something to watch silently. Choosing a black and white movie, one she had seen before, she sipped her black coffee, attempting to follow the action on the screen, remembering Waverly’s super-cute assumption that the actors, the people in the TV must be fairies given their size. 

It really was like having a child in an adult body. And boy, was that an adult body, trying not to think about Waverly’s naked form standing before her. As she brought her attention back to the screen, her eyes fell on a man entering the room in the film, almost spitting out her coffee. The actor moved to the centre of the screen staring directly at her, his lips moving, Nicole grabbing the remote to hear what the wizard had to say. 

“Nicole Rayleigh Haught, you think you have outsmarted me. You think you have won the quest and claimed the fairy princess as your prize. Well, let me tell you this, your quest is not over. She is mine. Forever.”

No sooner had the wizard finished speaking the film resumed, the volume higher than Nicole expected, turning it down, her mouth still open at what had just happened. As she tried to process the wizard’s intrusion she heard Waverly crying out from the bedroom, rushing to her side. “He’s here,” she said, half asleep. “I heard his voice. He’s come for me.”

“Hush, my darling, it was my fault. I put the TV on too loud. He’s not here. He can’t get you.”

“Stay,” Waverly pleaded, her eyes remaining closed. “In case he finds me.”

“He won’t. You’re safe. Rest. I won’t go anywhere.”

Nicole lay down next to Waverly, stroking her hair, reassuring her the wizard held no power in this world, all the while thinking the opposite. Her phone woke her several hours later, Robin wanting to know where they would meet, still buzzing after their night of adventure. Nicole wanted to tell him about the weird thing that happened during the film, deciding it best to wait till she saw him face-to-face, preferably without Waverly hearing.

They decided on a place both of them knew, serving vegan food, Nicole hoping there would be enough on the menu to accommodate Waverly’s tastes, wondering if there were restaurants in New York serving dandelions. Something to google, she thought, as she returned to the bedroom. Waverly was still asleep, the sound of her breathing something Nicole knew she would never grow tired of. Climbing back into bed, her fingers traced the outline of Waverly’s spine through her top, eliciting a soft moan from the sleeping beauty. 

Before she could stop herself her fingers moved to the ridge on one side of Waverly’s backbone, tracing where a fairy wing would have been, her eyes filling at the cruelty of the act of removing such a beautiful appendage. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, as she continued to stroke Waverly’s back. “I want to destroy him for what he’s done to you.”

“I am used to it,” Waverly replied. “I too am sorry for scaring you.”

“No, no. It was just…I didn’t mean to react. I can’t imagine what it must have been like for you.”

“I am ugly. Without my wings.”

“No, no. God, no. You’re beautiful. More than beautiful. Your scars are part of you.”

“But, I saw your eyes.”

“Waverly, look at me,” Nicole begged, waiting for her bed fellow to face her. “You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. There is no ugliness. I feel connected to you in a way I’ve never felt before, with anyone.”

“But, without wings.”

“Without wings.”

“And my scars do not disgust you?”

“Why would they?”

Waverly turned away. “Perhaps you do see what is not there.”

Nicole placed a hand on Waverly’s back. “Can I…would you let me…”

Waverly nodded, lifting the top of the PJs over her head, her body tense at the thought of another seeing where her wings once were. Nicole’s fingers brushed lightly over her right scar, Waverly's muscles reacting instinctively, twitching as they would had her wing still been there. Nicole’s lips pressed against her, kissing a soft path down her back, repeating it on the other side, tears falling at the symbolic gesture. “If I could heal you,” Nicole said. “I would. I would see to it you had your wings. But, you are beautiful with, or without them. And, I will kiss your back every day for all the days we are together.”

Waverly turned over, holding Nicole in her arms, sobbing into her chest. “Thank you. Thank you. I feared you might not want me because of what he did to me.”

“My God, Waverly, I want you more. That bastard deserves some of his own medicine.”

With just enough time to buy Waverly a new outfit, they arrived at the restaurant where they were meeting Jeremy and Robin, both couples greeting each other with hugs, Robin trying not to explode with excitement. Sitting in one of the booths, cocktails ordered, they chatted about their night of fun in the world behind the mirror, Robin adamant he did the right thing eating the apple pie, Jeremy recounting his time digging out gold nuggets for the goblins.

“They’re actually not that bad when you get to know them,” Jeremy said, sipping his margarita. “Decent and hard-working. I said I would help them with an investment plan for all their wealth. Although not sure if I ever want to set foot inside that world.”

“I’m so ready to go back,” Robin said. “I never got to see that much,” rolling his eyes as Nicole mimed him falling into his pie. “Yes, tres humorous. That was some pie.”

“I promised you all the burgers you could eat, remember.”

“I’m so hungry,” Robin replied. “I could eat a whole cow.”

The shocked look on Waverly’s face told Nicole she believed what Robin was saying. “No, no, he doesn’t mean he’ll eat a whole animal. Jeremy could you help me with the drinks?”

“But, I thought it was table service here,” Jeremy replied. “Oh, yes. Be right back.”

Leaving Robin and Waverly to chat, Jeremy followed Nicole to the bar, far enough away to be out of earshot. “Okay, deep breath. The wizard was in my TV.”

Jeremy stared at her. “The guy who locked us in the room.”

Nicole nodded. “I don’t think this is over.”

“What did he say?”

“Okay. Firstly, the fact you’re not freaking out is a good sign. Secondly, he wants Waverly back.”

“He’s not getting her. We beat him once, we’ll beat him again.”

“I haven’t told her.”

“Best not. Not until we work out our new game plan.”


	18. Name's Troy...

Returning to the booth, Robin was dancing bread rolls on the ends of forks, Waverly laughing at his silly performance, Nicole’s heart dancing along too. Sat with friends, enjoying their company, she almost forgot about the magical world and the wizard’s warning, that is until Waverly tapped her on the arm. “Do you know the person behind the bar?” she asked, sipping her water.

“No, why? There are lots of people in New York.”

“He’s Troy.”

Nicole looked over at the tall, slender, good looking guy serving behind the bar. He must have realised they were talking about him, giving Nicole a wink, she turning round immediately. “How did you know he was called Troy?”

“That’s what we call them,” Waverly replied.

“Bartender, you call bartenders Troy. That’s so cute. I might do that in future. Hey Troy, two beers please.”

Waverly gave her a quizzical look. “Bartender. Is that what you’re called here?”

It was Nicole’s turn to give Waverly the same look. “I’m a lawyer. I work in a really dull office on the fifth floor of a firm. Where I sit doesn’t even have a window.”

“Why?”

“Why am I a lawyer? Pays well…”

“Why does your chair need a window?”

“No, I’m in the middle of the room, not near a window.”

Waverly’s attention returned to the bartender, Nicole following her gaze. “He is Troy,” she repeated. “Like you.”

Nicole looked over at Jeremy for clarification, he busy chatting with Robin. Turning back she thought she caught Waverly’s eyes twinkling like stars, a momentary thing, perhaps the light of the booth reflected in them, or her imagination. Waverly continued to stare at the bartender, Nicole beginning to feel awkward for the poor guy, wondering if her fairy friend had a thing for people working behind bars. “He’ll think we’re flirting with him,” she said, Waverly returning her attention to Nicole.

“I wish you could see what I can see. There’s magic right before your eyes.”

“What here? Is it here?”

Waverly smiled. “It could be on your mother’s side.”

“Okay, I’m confused. What are we talking about?”

“You don’t know. Forgive me. Maybe your parents didn’t tell you.”

“Err, tell me what?”

“You’re a bartender.”

Nicole stared at Waverly not entirely sure what she was telling her. “No, I said, I’m a lawyer. I don’t work here. And, what’s it got to do with my parents?”

“If it was your father’s side you would have sight. On your mother’s side gifts aren’t always given.”

“Wait, are you saying the guy serving is one of you. He’s a fairy.”

Waverly shook her head. “Elf. Half elf, half non-magical folk. Troy.”

Nicole’s mouth fell open, her eyes scanning Waverly’s face. It took her several moments to absorb what Waverly was telling her. “He’s Troy. And you’re saying I’m Troy. As in…are you saying I’m half elf?”

Waverly nodded. “That’s why I thought you might know him.”

Nicole stared at the bartender who smiled back, blowing her a kiss. Jeremy caught the look on her face as she turned round. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” he said. “Or a goblin. Or both. Never thought I’d be saying that in a restaurant in New York.” Nicole’s shaking hand gripped her beer bottle. “Seriously, are you okay?”

“Can you give me a moment,” she said, removing herself from the booth, the beer bottle still in her hand, heading for the door.

The bartender called out as she was about to leave. “Hey, you can’t take that outside.”

“Right, sorry,” she replied, her mind still looping on Waverly’s revelation. “I’m a Troy,” she announced, not quite knowing why she needed to say that. The bartender nodded, continuing to wipe down the bar.

Stepping outside the world was perfectly normal, as it had been when they entered, except now she wasn’t sure where she fitted in. How could she not have known she was part magical folk? Why had her parents kept it from her? And, what exactly did it mean being Troy? She felt Waverly’s hand on her back, glancing at her. “I’m Troy,” she repeated, without any understanding of that statement. “I’m Troy.”

“I thought you knew. I thought that’s why we were here.”

“I didn’t know. You saw.”

“Yes.”

“What does it even mean?”

“It means we’re not so different.”

“I need to call my parents.”

“Would you like me to stay?”

Nicole shook her head. “I’ll be in shortly. Go inside, it’s cold.”

She watched Waverly disappear through the door, pulling out her phone, waiting for her mother to answer. “Hello darling, are you calling from the airport. Your father has put extra lights up this year.”

“I’m so sorry, something’s come up. I need to stay here.”

“Oh darling, is everything alright? You sound stressed.”

“It’s fine. Nothing I can’t handle. Love you. Give my love to dad. Tell him to send me a photo of the lights.”

“I will. Are you sure everything’s alright?”

“Yes. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Ending the call, staring at her phone, she wasn’t ready to have that conversation with her parents, needing time for Waverly’s words to sink in. Sure, if she had asked her mother if she was an elf that would have confirmed she must be a Troy. Except, how do you have that conversation? How do you tell your parents you rescued a fairy princess from a magical world existing behind a mirror which acts as a portal? If her mother was Elven she would probably understand. That wasn’t the point. She needed time to come to terms with her new world where normality existed the day before.

Returning to the booth Jeremy and Robin were staring at her, Waverly having told them what she was. “Are you okay?” Robin asked. “I know this is a big shock. I think it’s cool you being half elf.”

“Thanks. Feels weird, like I should have known.”

Waverly’s eyes filled with tears. “I’ve caused you nothing but pain. I can see.”

“No, no, it’s fine. This isn’t your fault. I’m glad I’m a Troy, really.”

“It is a good thing.”

“Yes…yes, you’re right. It’s a good thing. I just need a little time that’s all.”

“Hey, can you fly?” Robin asked. “That would be so cool. And do magic tricks.”

Jeremy elbowed Robin in the arm. “The world we saw last night is not your world. This is your world. You don’t have to live there. You’re one of us. You’ll always be one of us.”

“How did I not know?” Nicole replied. “I’m not sure who I am anymore.”

Jeremy reached across the table, patting her on the hand. “You weren’t meant to know until now. You didn’t need to know. And, you’re still you. Give it time.”

“Hey, sorry. I’m bringing the mood down. Let’s get more drinks and celebrate our victory.”

Nicole did her best to enjoy the remainder of the meal, pushing the knowledge she was descended from magical folk as far to the back of her mind as best she could. The meal over, they skipped ice skating, instead taking a walk to enjoy the sights of the city. Waverly kept hold of Nicole’s hand the whole time, squeezing it occasionally to reassure her she was there, sensing the weight of the new world now on Nicole’s shoulders.

As the light began to fade the couples parted, Jeremy and Robin due to fly home the next day, Waverly hugging them saying she would miss them dearly. The couple strolled silently along busy sidewalks, not quite sure what to say to each other, Nicole lost in her thoughts. Stopping first at a food store for provisions, returning to the apartment, Nicole offered to cook them a light meal. 

Waverly took her hand leading her to the couch needing to clear the air. “I have ruined your world,” she began. “I will go. It is best for you.”

“No, please. This isn’t about you.”

“It is about me. I should never have told you what I can see.”

“What am I?” Nicole asked. “What is Troy?”

“Troy are very special. In our world they are protectors. In your world many are healers. They are sensitive souls who feel the world and its pain.”

“I did think about being a doctor at one stage. It’s weird, part of me always felt like I didn’t fit in, but I thought that was because of something else.”

“It is why I chose you, because of who you are.”

“Why didn’t I know my mother is an elf?”

“She chose to leave her world. You will need to ask her why? Often we leave for love.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It is I who is sorry, for turning your world upside down. There is something I need to show you. It is time I think.”

“Great, more surprises,” Nicole said, rolling her eyes. “Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean that. What do you want to show me?”

“Where is the sack of dust?” Waverly asked, looking around the room. “We need a little.”

“Will it work in this world?”

Waverly nodded. “It’ll be fun. Trust me.”

Nicole took Waverly’s hand leading her to the bedroom where the tiny bag of fairy dust, along with Robin’s mirror were in her sock drawer. Handing it to Waverly she watched as she extracted a pinch, placing it on her hand, instructing Nicole to sit on the end of the bed. “Breathe in when I blow the dust on you.”

“Wait, why?”

“You’ll see.”

“Okay, but hold me down if I start floating towards the ceiling.”

Waverly blew the dust in Nicole’s direction, Nicole inhaling deeply, the sensation of the dust entering her nose tickling it to the point she wanted to sneeze. Holding it in, waiting for something to happen, her hands began to tingle, then her feet, a lightheaded feeling taking over. “Wow, it’s…it’s like champagne. God, this feels good. So good.”

“Look at me.” Waverly instructed, watching as Nicole’s mood lifted, a wide grin forming on her face. “Nicole, look into my eyes.”

Nicole gazed at her, a half-drunk expression on her face. “Wow, oh wow, your eyes. Wow, they’re dancing. Your eyes are dancing with all the colours of the rainbow.”

“Hold out your hand, let me draw circles.”

Nicole obliged, following the movement of her hand, the sensation of Waverly’s finger tracing circles too much, falling back on the bed giggling uncontrollably. “I’m in love. This is the best feeling ever. God, I feel so light as if I could float right up to the ceiling.”

With those words her body began to lift off the bed, rising higher and higher until her hands were able to touch the light fitting above their heads. “This is amazing. I’m so happy.”

“It works best when you have joy in your heart. Now, think of something sad.”

“But I’m having so much fun,” Nicole replied. “I don’t want this feeling to ever go.”

“Just one sad thought,” Waverly insisted.

“Fine. Spoil sport. Okay, think, think. Oh, oh, my dog Sandy. Oh no.”

As she thought about her beloved pet her mood sank along with her body, landing on the bed with a thud, a heaviness taking over. Waverly knelt before her. “Now think of the best moment, your happiest moment. Quick, before the dust wears off.”

Nicole thought, another wide grin forming, her body lifting effortlessly off the bed once more. “I love this stuff. Thank you. Do you. Join me.”

Waverly extracted another pinch of dust, breathing it in, rising to float next to Nicole near the ceiling. “See, I told you it would be fun.”

“So much fun. Wait till I tell the guys. Robin will want to try some.”

“It only works if you are from magical folk,” Waverly replied. “It is part of your inheritance.”

“Got it. Now I understand.”

“Your happy thought must be special for you to rise so quickly.”

“It’s you,” Nicole replied.


	19. Hot damn...

As Nicole floated down to the bed the heaviness, the confusion she had been feeling, was gone. What did it matter she was half elf? In fact, it was almost an early Christmas present, hugging Waverly in her arms. Had she known she was part of the hidden world, the world just out of sight, she might have acted differently, been a little braver, a little more confident, perhaps. Maybe. Who could tell? Everything had worked out for the best. She had Waverly with her and the wizard could go to hell.

“This is the best Christmas ever,” she said, turning her head to kiss Waverly. “The best. I’m a Troy.”

“You are. Elves are my favourite folk.”

“Am I your favourite folk?” Nicole asked.

“My favourite.”

Nicole bounced off the bed. “We need to eat. I promised to make you my special chilli. You’ll love it.”

“Does it have dogs?”

Nicole laughed. “No dogs, all vegetables. No dandelions unfortunately. Must find where I can get them. And, I want to try flower nectar.”

Waverly followed Nicole to the small kitchen, leaning against a cupboard as the meal was being prepared. This was as much a new world for her, the foods, the drinks, the sounds, the lights, the smells. All new, all exciting, all somewhere she could easily get used to. Letting the chilli simmer, more hot chocolate made, the couple sat watching the very first episode of Friends, Nicole explaining the characters, telling her there were hundreds more episodes to watch, Waverly still not quite understanding how television worked. 

The table laid, the chilli ready, Nicole opened a bottle of red wine she had been saving for a special occasion, pouring a little into Waverly’s glass for her to try, Waverly nodding her approval. Serving two bowls of her mother’s special chilli she watched as Waverly ate a mouthful, her eyes widening in delight. “This is amazing. I’ve never tasted anything like this.”

“My mother would put extra chillies in,” Nicole said, trying her own cooking. “It’s not as hot as she used to make it.”

“I love it,” Waverly said, taking another mouthful, then another. “It’s so good…so, so good.”

“Thank you. I’m not much of a cook. This is about the only dish I can make that tastes okay.”

“So, so, so good,” Waverly repeated, her eyes fixed on Nicole, placing her fork in the bowl, lifting her hoodie over her head. “Really, really good.”

Nicole looked up. “It can have that effect on you. Would you like water?”

Waverly continued to stare at her, a hunger in her eyes Nicole had not seen in anyone before. A raw, primal hunger as if she was now on the menu. “So, so good,” Waverly continued, lifting her tee shirt over her head, Nicole’s eyes staring once more at Waverly naked front.

“Err, you okay there?”

Waverly gripped the edge of the table, her eyes now pools of black ink, her lips now the colour of rubies. “Bedroom now,” she ordered, grabbing Nicole’s hand, dragging her in that direction, making quick work of their clothing, both forgetting their meal on the table. It was one of the steamiest encounters Nicole ever had the pleasure of experiencing, the pair wrapped in each other’s arms panting, Nicole’s chilli but a distant memory. “I’m guessing something in the food must be an aphrodisiac,” Nicole commented, as Waverly traced circles on her stomach. “That was incredible.”

“Forgive me, I don’t know what came over me. It was like heat rising inside.”

Nicole grinned, Waverly’s touch creating ripples through her body. “Think we’re both learning new things about each other. Could be the chillies. At least we now know how to get a fire started.”

Waverly closed her eyes. “I may have been a little frustrated during my time in the castle.”

“A little,” Nicole said. “Glad to have helped relieve your frustration. Do you need water? I’m seriously thirsty.”

She turned to find Waverly fast asleep on her arm, easing herself from under her head, stopping by the bathroom on route to the kitchen. “You are one lucky, lucky gal,” she said to the mirror, straightening her hair a little. “So, so lucky. Merry Christmas to me.”

Her happiness was short-lived as the wizard’s face stared back at her. “You think you’ve defeated me. You and your trusted companions. Let her sleep for many years and let me watch your many tears.”

“Fuck off,” Nicole yelled. “She’s not yours. She’s free of you. This is my world, she’s in my world now so back off creep.”

Nicole heard the wizard’s laugh as his face disappeared from the mirror, rushing to the bedroom to check on Waverly. Still asleep, a peaceful look on her face, she decided to leave her, not wake her, not play into the wizard’s mind fuck. Returning with two glasses of water, she placed one on Waverly’s side, climbing back on the bed, an uneasiness rising, her hand reaching out to gently shake Waverly. “Hey, I got you some water. You okay?”

Waverly lay motionless on the bed, her eyes shut, her breathing shallow. “Waverly please, wake up. He can’t win. He can’t.”

Shaking her a little more firmly she roused, one eye opening then the other. “Sorry, must have dozed off. Water did you say?”

“Are you feeling okay?” Nicole asked, concerned eyes looking for any signs of the wizard’s handy work.

“A little tired. Not used to so much…”

“And, you’re okay?”

Waverly hauled herself up. “Yes, why?”

“Nothing. I’m going to say something now, and I know it’s way too soon, and I know we’ve only just met, but I love you. I thought I knew what love was. I didn’t. And all this, it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Waverly leaned over, placing a kiss on Nicole’s forehead. “And I love you. I waited for you. Oh, oh…”

“Oh God, not the chilli again. Not sure I could take another session just yet.”

“No. It’s…it’s my wings. My wings, I can feel them again.”

Nicole studied Waverly’s back, the scars still present, no wings visible. “When you say feel them.”

“I’d heard love had the power to restore them. Oh my, I’ve missed them so much.”

“Okay, only I can’t see them.”

“They will take time to grow back. Thank you, thank you.”

“And, other than your wings, you’re feeling okay?” Nicole pressed. “No aches, or pains?”

“A little discomfort.”

“Where?” Nicole asked, her voice strained. “You’re not coming down with a fever, or anything?”

“No,” Waverly replied. “You seem worried. What troubles you my love?”

“You know, hearing you say those two words makes my heart soar.”

“My love. And, I will continue to say them for all our days. But, what troubles you?”

“The thought of losing you. The thought of this, us, not lasting. I’m being silly.”

Waverly took Nicole’s face in her hands. “It is not silly. I too worry the wizard will find us, come for me.”

“He’ll have to get past me,” Nicole replied. “Hey, let’s go see a movie. I think you’ll enjoy it.”

“Or, we could stay here, in each other’s arms.”

The couple slept that night little knowing the wizard was already busy at work seeking to destroy their happiness. Nicole woke several times to check on Waverly, her light snoring the most reassuring sound she had ever heard. The following morning she left her lover sleeping, walking to the store to pick up supplies for breakfast, checking nothing contained chillies, or chilli powder. Although, she thought, remembering their heated moment of passion.

Returning to the apartment she passed someone in the corridor, his head down, a baseball cap pulled low, a pair of grey overalls, a delivery guy possibly for one of the other apartments she guessed. Something made her turn round, something made her study the name on the back of his uniform. Swan Bakeries, an instant recognition of who it was grinning at her as the doors of the elevator closed. “Jake!”

Dropping the two bags of shopping, she fumbled for her key, her heart pounding as she inserted it, opening the door, calling out to Waverly. Silence. Checking the bedroom first, then the bathroom, it left only the lounge and her small kitchen, Nicole’s eyes falling on Waverly’s body slumped on the couch, a plate with a half-eaten slice of apple pie on the floor. Shaking Waverly, knowing she was too late, she cradled her in her arms sobbing at what had happened. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Her hand shaking, she called up Robin’s number. “He’s got her. He’s got her.”

“Nicole, what’s happened? Is Waverly okay?”

“The wizard. Jake was here. She ate the pie.”

“Oh fuck. We’ll be right over.”

Ten minutes later Robin and Jeremy were in the apartment looking at Waverly asleep. “Might only be for a few hours,” Robin suggested. “Fucking hate Jake.”

“What if it’s not?” Nicole said, stroking Waverly’s hair. “What if this isn’t like Riddle Me Do?”

“Hey,” Jeremy reassured. “We’ll figure this out.”

Nicole stared at the pair. “Weren’t you supposed to be on a flight?”

“We’ve cancelled it,” Robin replied. “You need us.”

“I only stepped out for a little while. I should have known. The mirror in the theatre, the TV and then in my bathroom.”

“Whoa,” Robin said. “What’s this?”

“The wizard. He said I would watch her sleeping for many years.”

“But, I thought we’d beaten him. That fucker is not getting her.”

“Robin, he already has. Look.”

Jeremy placed his hand on Nicole’s shoulder. “We will work this out. Where’s the pie?”

Nicole pointed to the table, Jeremy lifting the pie out of the box, spying the small card underneath. Taking it in his hands he read the words:

ONE THOUSAND YEARS SHE WILL SLEEP  
  
ONE THOUSAND TEARS YOU SHALL WEEP  
  
A FOREVER FLOWER YOU MUST FIND  
  
FOR YOU TO MAKE THE SPELL UNBIND

The three looked at each other. “Could be worse,” Robin offered, tempted to try a little more of the delicious pie. 

“How?” Nicole replied. “Seriously, how could this be any worse?”

Jeremy was already on his phone googling forever flower, shaking his head. “It could be here, or it could be in Mirror Land. There’s no way to tell.”

“Here,” Nicole said. “He’s in our world. The flower is here.”

“Okay, but where here? Unless we know what a forever flower is we could be looking for anything.”

“The guy in the bar,” Nicole blurted out. “The Troy.”

Jeremy shrugged. “Worth a shot. Someone needs to stay with Waverly. I’m happy to. You and Robin go talk to this Troy guy. See if he knows.”

Nicole turned to Robin. “Would it be okay if Jeremy comes with me?”

Robin smiled. “Definitely. But, take the pie and any crumbs with you. I might not have the willpower to resist.”

The remains of the pie in a paper bag, Waverly moved to the bedroom, Nicole and Jeremy set off in search of the bartender. Nicole remembered to take the tiny bag of dust and Robin’s mirror, the only two items she could think of in her confused state. Entering the restaurant they scanned the bar, the guy who had been serving nowhere to be seen. “We’re looking for someone,” Nicole said to the girl now serving. "Tall, slim, reddish hair.”

“Rex,” the girl replied. “In later. What are you having?”

“Does he have a number?” Nicole pressed. “We really need to speak to him.”

“Can’t give it out. Come back later.”

Nicole turned away, pulling Jeremy into a free booth. “Can you hold onto to my coat, keep me grounded.”

“Sure, why?”

Nicole pulled out the bag of fairy dust, extracting a pinch, holding it to her nose. Breathing it in she waited for it to do its magic, looking around the restaurant at the customers, in search of someone.


	20. Who knows...

The now familiar feeling of being uplifted in spirit hit Nicole, a grin forming, her body rising a little off the seat, the tops of her thighs touching the underside of the table. “Wish you could feel this,” she said to Jeremy. “It’s like every Christmas and birthday in one.”

“Drugs,” he replied. “You’re doing drugs now.”

“Dust. The best in town. It’ll help me see.”

“Said every addict,” Nicole beaming at him, the happiest he had seen her in a while. “Who are you looking for?”

“Someone who knows the world of magic, who has more knowledge than us.”

Jeremy scanned the bar, busy with customers eating and drinking, not one looking out of place. “Are you sure you’ll find them here?”

“There, in the corner booth,” Nicole said. “Wait, there’s another, a woman, red shirt, six o’clock. Which one, which one? I’m going with the older guy.”

Nicole eased herself out of the booth, focusing her mind on her beloved Sandy, her feet remaining on the ground. Jeremy had hold of the back of her coat as a precaution, wondering if he had enough strength of keep her from floating towards the ceiling. Approaching the guy, he smiled, returning to his steaks and fries, inviting them to join him. “Troy,” he said, after swallowing a piece of steak, washed down by a mouthful of beer. “What brings you to my table?”

“I’m looking for someone,” Nicole began. “Someone who can help us unbind a spell.”

The man’s eyes rested on her for a while, kind eyes, the eyes of a grandpa watching his grandchildren play. Nicole felt their warmth, her legs hitting the underside of the table with a jolt, Jeremy grabbing her arm in case she zoomed upwards. “I see you partake in the dust. Wonderful stuff, although needs discipline. I once ended up clinging to the broadcast antenna at the top of the Empire State Building.”

“This world is new to me. I’ve only just found out I’m Troy. My friend, she’s fallen under a spell that’s put her to sleep.”

“And you need me to unbind the spell. Sadly I do not possess such knowledge.”

Nicole’s ass hit the seat with a thud. “Where do we get help? We have to find the forever flower.”

“A friend of mine, maybe he will know. Come, I will take you to him. It’s not far.”

“Don’t you want to finish your food?” Nicole asked, looking at the two bloody steaks on the plate.

With one swift movement the older man picked up both, swallowing them whole, letting out a contented low growl. “Part werewolf.”

Jeremy and Nicole glanced at each other, no longer sure they were doing the right thing, deciding they had little choice but to trust this stranger. Stepping outside Nicole wasn’t prepared for the sight before her eyes, spotting magical folk everywhere she looked. A woman passed them, smiling at Nicole, a baby dragon on a lead by her feet. She must have seen the shocked look on Nicole’s face, lifting the creature off the ground. “He doesn’t bite,” she said, petting the smoking animal. “House trained too. Mind you, we end up with singed rugs if he doesn’t get his daily walk. Don’t we Felix?”

Nicole nodded by way of acknowledgement, her mind in overdrive attempting to understand the world she was seeing. Jeremy still had hold of her arm, tugging on it as her feet left the ground. “You’re rising. Nicole, I might not be able to hold you.”

Nicole shook her head. “Think sad thoughts. Think sad thoughts.” Her feet hit the pavement, the woman still before them, smiling. “Still adjusting,” Nicole said, bowing for no other reason than she had no idea what she was doing anymore. “We are in search of the forever flower.”

The woman’s eyes widened. “Oh my, good luck.”

“You know of it?” Nicole pressed. “My friend, she needs help.”

“I have heard of it. Old magic. Very old. I wish I could assist, but my knowledge doesn’t extend that far. I hope your friend gets the help she needs.”

The woman set her dragon down, proceeding on her way, nodding at the older man as she passed. He waited until she was some distance before speaking. “Ice maiden,” he informed. “Here for the holidays and the cold weather. Dated one once. A little too cool for my liking.”

“Can imagine,” Nicole replied, unable to imagine anything in that moment, her eyes spying another magical figure on the opposite sidewalk. “Who is that?” she asked, motioning with her head. “Doesn’t seem all that happy.”

“Agelast,” the older man replied. “Not someone to hang out with.”

“Why?” Jeremy asked, unable to see any of what Nicole was taking in.

“Grave diggers for a reason. Miserable fellows, full of doom and gloom. Sat next to one in a bar once, nearly shot myself after a conversation on baseball.”

Turning a corner, walking no more than a hundred yards, the older man stopped outside an Italian deli, opening the door, ushering them inside, leading them to a counter, where an elderly man was cutting slices of ham. “Ciao Angelo. Come stai.”

“Not so good. Not so good. You here for your meat.”

“I need your head today, on a floral matter.”

Angelo looked up, staring at Nicole. “What can I do for you?”

“My friend is under a spell. I…”

“Not here. In the back.”

The deli owner motioned for them to follow, guiding them to a door where a set of steps led to a basement. Switching on the light, Angelo went first, the void under the shop filled with hams and cheeses and boxes, upon boxes of Italian food. At the back of the basement was another door, Angelo retrieving a key from his pocket, opening the door to a room in darkness. As he switched on the light Nicole saw what appeared to be a small library, shelves upon shelves filled with leather-bound books, scrolls and artifacts. Jeremy saw nothing, wondering why they were being shown a room with empty shelving and a bare table in the middle.

“You must not speak of magic so openly,” Angelo said, closing the door behind them. “Some do not take kindly to our presence in this world.”

“I’m sorry,” Nicole replied. “I’m new to all this. Everything.”

“You’re Troy,” Angelo said, studying her. “Mother, or father.”

“Mother,” Nicole replied. “I think. Didn’t know until yesterday.”

“And, what brings you here seeking my help?”

“A friend. She ate a slice of pie which made her fall asleep. The wizard said unless we find the forever flower she will remain asleep for a long time.”

Angelo shook his head. “Bad. That is bad. Who is this wizard?”

“I think he’s called Swan. Or Svane, I’m not sure. He trapped Waverly inside a castle for a hundred years. We rescued her last night from the mirror. Well, the castle. And now she’s asleep on my bed.”

“I have heard of him. I thought he was long gone. Where is this mirror you speak of?”

“A theatre. He made her dance, ripped her wings off.”

“Fairy you say. This too is bad. They are so sensitive to what they eat. The smallest amount can do harm.”

Nicole blushed remembering their encounter with the chilli. “Can you help? I don’t know what to do.”

“I can help, I believe, but my fee is not cheap.”

“I’ll pay you anything. Name it.”

“The dust in your pocket.”

“But…but, what if I need it?”

“Two pinches you can keep, otherwise your friend will sleep.”

“Okay. And, you’re sure you can help?”

Angelo nodded. “I too am a wizard. The good kind, not like this Swan. I will help you. Now, where is my book on magical plants?”

Retrieving a dusty book from one of the shelves, Angelo proceeded to flick through its contents until it fell open on the page he needed. “Ah yes, the forever flower, Leontopodium alpinum. Or, as it’s commonly known Edelweiss.”

“Where do we find it?” Nicole asked. “Can we get it in New York?”

Angelo shook his head. “It grows on the top of mountains in Europe.”

“So, we get on a plane,” Jeremy suggested. “Or, have one sent to us.”

“Obtaining the flower is extremely difficult, the possession of one is proof of unusual daring.”

“There’s got to be a way,” Nicole said. “There’s got to be. I’m not letting him win.”

“It’s used as an antidote to poison and sleeping spells. Ah, it must be administered no more than thirteen hours after the sleeping potion has been consumed. If not, the potion will take effect and your friend will continue to sleep for however long has been ordained.”

“A thousand years,” Nicole said, slumping on a barrel. “He’s won. He’s fucking won.”

“Not necessarily,” Jeremy said. “The New York Botanical Gardens.”

“Right,” Nicole said. “Meaning.”

“The Pfizer Building.”

“How is that going to help?”

“Robin and I went there last year. Not the research laboratory, the main gardens. I remember our guide saying they keep all seeds in vast underground rooms, chilled so the seeds won’t germinate.”

“You think they might…”

“Either that, or you’ll have to fly to the Alps, get a flower within the time frame we have, which by my calculation is now ten hours and seventeen minutes.”

Nicole turned to Angelo. “Will seeds work?”

“I guess. We will need to crush them and add them to an essence.”

“An essence?”

“Your friend is a fairy. Do you know which folk she is from?”

Nicole looked at Jeremy. “No. Is there more than one?”

“Many. The antidote will only work if mixed with the right essence. Her people will keep a bottle with the dew from their chosen plant safe for such occasions. Without that your friend is doomed.”

“I can get it. I have to get it. What do we do once we have both?”

“Bring them here. I will mix the antidote which you rub to her lips with the words I will give you.”

“Okay, okay. Seeds, essence, antidote, words. Got it. And, that’s it?”

Angelo nodded. “I fear your task is a difficult one. I wish you good luck.”

Standing outside the deli, the effects of the dust having worn off, Nicole looked out on a typical New York day, determined not to be defeated. The older man who had taken them to Angelo shook both their hands. “You can find me most days in the bar, if you need me. I hope it works out for you.”

“Thanks,” Nicole replied. “I hope so too.”

As they headed back to the apartment Jeremy was already working on a strategy for their next moves. “As I see it we have two options. We go together, or split up.”

“I don’t know which is better,” Nicole said. “If we split up we have a chance I guess, but then neither of us has back up.”

“Settled. Together. I would say let’s tackle the mirror first, then the botanical gardens. We’ll need to find out if any seeds are held in the research laboratory. Otherwise, we’ll be tackling this blind. Leave that to me.”

“Jeremy, thank you.”

“What for?”

“For being you. I love Robin dearly, but I knew with your brains we’d have a fighting chance.”

“Robin’s pretty smart too. Even though he’s afraid to show it.”

“I know. But, I’d end up having to feed him burgers to keep him going.”

Jeremy laughed. “What is it with him and food?”

The pair returned to the apartment to relay to Robin what their next quest would be. Waverly was still sleeping peacefully, an innocence in her expression breaking Nicole’s heart. She promised to keep her safe, yet here she was once more under the control of that wicked wizard. For a second time Nicole vowed to rescue her, free her from the clutches of Swan, if it was the last thing she did.


	21. Heroes' welcome...

“Looks like we’re headed back to the theatre,” Jeremy said, as they sat round Nicole’s table. “Let’s hope Jake isn’t anywhere, otherwise I’ll use my judo on him.”

“He’s not going to let us into the theatre,” Nicole replied. “He’ll know if we’re there we want to get to the mirror.”

“Tempted to make him eat a slice of his own pie,” Robin added.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Which we binned. No. Maybe. Although.”

Nicole and Robin looked at him. “What?” Nicole said. “Seriously, what?”

“What if there’s more than one way into the hidden world?”

“Oh, oh, you might be right. Waverly said portals. Her world and ours use portals to travel back and forth. But, how do we find one of these portals?”

“The same way we found werewolf guy," Jeremy replied. "You sniff the dust, we go look for someone who knows a way in.”

“They’re not going to let us in without a price,” Nicole said. “One thing I’m learning about magic folk they like those using their services to pay.”

“Bridges,” Jeremy replied. “We cross them as needed. We could either head back to the restaurant, or Angelo might be able to help again. We should have asked him when we had the chance.”

“The restaurant,” Nicole said. “Rex might be there. That saves me using the dust. And, I have a feeling Angelo will ask us for something more.”

“Okay, the restaurant,” Jeremy agreed. “If he’s not there we’ll have to call on Angelo and pay his price.”

Nicole entered the bedroom, Waverly sleeping the long sleep, lying down beside her, wishing this wasn’t happening, wishing they were doing the things they had done the day before, wishing life was normal, predictable, knowing that would never be the case. “I will do anything to get you back, you hear. I’ll not stop until I figure all this out. He’s not having you.”

Kissing Waverly on the forehead, leaving her in the protection of Robin, they headed back to the place fast becoming their regular haunt. Entering Nicole spotted Rex behind the bar, waiting for him to finish serving another customer. “Hey pretty lady back so soon. What can I get you and your friend?”

“A portal to the other world.”

Rex’s eyes darted back and forth. “Two strawberry daiquiris coming up.”

“That’s not what I asked for,” Nicole replied. “Where are the por…”

“Take the drinks,” Rex interrupted, his eyes meeting hers.

They watched as Rex made their cocktails, sliding them over, Nicole noticing a piece of paper under hers. Rex winked, moving off to serve more customers. Picking up her drink she read the address, handing it to Jeremy, the pair staring at each other. “A cathedral,” Jeremy whispered. “We’re into Dan Brown territory now.”

“The Da Vinci Code never had werewolves, or fairies, as far as I know,” Nicole replied. “You any good at deciphering cryptic messages set within a European religious landscape?”

Jeremy giggled. “You read it too. It wasn’t that bad to be fair. Not as bad as Fifty Shades of…”

Nicole gasped. “Okay, okay, I read it.”

“Let’s go see what this cathedral has to offer,” Jeremy said. “I’ll be Langdon.”

Standing outside the Basilica of St. Patrick’s Old Cathedral on Mulberry Street the pair had no idea what to do. It wasn’t the place to go asking if another world existed behind mirrors, fearing the cops would be called and they would end up having to explain themselves, which would be rather hard to do given they too couldn’t believe how their lives had changed in the space of a few days. 

Nicole pulled the bag of dust from her pocket, knowing she had only two pinches of it before having to hand it over, not wanting to short-change a wizard. “It’s the only way," she said, extracting a little, inhaling, Jeremy grabbing her arm. 

Entering the cathedral, the light, the scale, the majestic atmosphere lifted Nicole off the ground, Jeremy tethering her by the waist, hauling her into a pew at the back. “Sad thoughts, sad thoughts,” she repeated until her body came back down to earth. Her eyes scoured the area, tourists and worshipers mingling, no one she could identify as being magical. She was about to give up when she spied an elderly man slowly making his way along a side aisle, a bucket and mop in his hands.

“Old janitor guy to our left,” Nicole said, motioning with her head she had her person, scared to leave the pew in case she ended up pinned to the ceiling of the cathedral. Jeremy took command, instructing Nicole to hook her feet under the seat in front and hold on for dear life. She watched as the pair made their way back to her, the man bowing to her as he approached. “Troy.”

Nicole bowed in response, accepting it wasn’t only her distinctive hair making her stand out. “Dust,” she informed, her arms hooked over the back of the pew for stability.

The elderly man chuckled. “Ah, those were the days. Guessing Rex sent you. My grandson. Good boy. Studying to be a doctor.”

Nicole nodded. “We need a way in. My friend is under a spell. We need the forever flower and essence from her folk.”

“A way in. Do you have the necessary paperwork?”

“What?” Nicole replied. “No, do we need it?”

“If you are to use this entrance, then yes.”

“Okay, where do we get the paperwork?” Nicole asked. 

“And five thousand dollars.”

“Fine. That part is easy enough.”

“Did I say five, I meant fifty thousand,” the janitor corrected.

“Fifty!” Nicole exclaimed, several visitors looking over. “Fifty,” she whispered. “I don’t have fifty.”

“Well then, it’s a good job this entrance is free,” the janitor replied, his chuckle now irritating her along with his weird sense of humour. “I may have been pulling your leg.”

Nicole stared at the old guy, debating whether to hug him, or punch him in the face. “Guessing we don’t need paperwork either.”

The janitor shook his head. “Follow me. Try not to float off.”

Entering the catacombs underneath the basilica, they followed Rex’s grandpa to one of the private burial vaults, the symbol of a swan above the door, Nicole nudging Jeremy who had already seen it. “Err, is this entrance safe?” Nicole asked, worried this might be another trap set by the wizard.

“Safe enough,” the janitor replied. “The Swan family are old. One went rogue, very bad seed, banished from this world. Good riddance I say.”

“Only he’s the one we’re fighting,” Nicole added.

The janitor studied her for a moment. “You will need this,” he said, pulling a frayed piece of string from his pocket, a lump of black stone dangling on the end.

“What is it?” Nicole asked.

“An amulet. A protection against bad seeds. Not much use to me now.”

“Thank you,” she replied, slipping it over her head.

“Best keep it out of sight,” the janitor instructed. “Many a folk would pay a handsome price for such an item.”

“Sir, how do we get to the hidden world?” Jeremy interrupted, eager to be on their way, knowing the clock was ticking down. “And, how do we get out?”

“You really are new to this,” the elderly man replied. “The tomb in the far wall, trace the name with your finger. There’ll be enough time for the both of you to enter. When you’re done in the homelands return as you went. The vault is never locked, nor the church.”

“Thank you,” Nicole said. 

Standing before the tomb, Nicole moved her index finger along the narrow groove cut into white marble, tracing the name Jeremiah Svane, the action causing her muscles to tense. The thought of the wizard having done the same almost made her stop, knowing if she did Waverly would be lost to her. As her finger reached the final curve of the ‘e’ the letters began to glow, the intensity increasing until she could no longer watch, only the sound of stone rubbing on stone made her return her gaze, a gap in the wall opening sufficiently large for one person to walk through. 

Nodding to Jeremy she entered first, bright sunlight compared to the dimly lit vault making her squint, the delicious smell of freshly cut grass hitting her nose, the melodious chirping of birds in the trees mixing with the gleeful chorus of children playing nearby. Jeremy joined her, noting their location for their return journey. “This is not what I was expecting,” he said, surveying a scene reminiscent of the English countryside, which he had never visited but guessed would look very much like where they were standing. A narrow path led away towards a quaint cottage, the pair heading in that direction, a young woman in the garden hanging clothes out to dry on a washing line.

As they approached she stopped what she was doing, rubbing her hands on her white apron, smiling at them as if they were old friends. “Welcome, welcome. Haven’t seen you before. Come far?”

“New York,” Nicole replied. “A church.”

“My grandfather let you through. Welcome.”

“You’re Rex’s sister,” Nicole observed. “Your accent.”

“Cousin,” the woman replied. “You know Rex?”

Nicole shook her head. “Not really. This place is different.”

The woman tilted her head. “From where?”

“From Riddle Me Do. We need to get there urgently.”

“Ah, I see. Yes, very different. The curse of perpetual winter stops at the boundary. So sad what the wizard did and that girl he holds captive. So sad.”

“No, no, she’s free,” Nicole replied. “We rescued her. She’s in New York in my apartment.”

“That’s wonderful news. So many have tried and failed. You must be very brave.”

“Or, stupid,” Jeremy interrupted. “The thing is she’s under his spell again and we need to get the essence from her folks or she’ll stay asleep.”

“Oh, that’s dreadful. His wicked work is a burden on all of us, whether we are directly affected, or not. Come, let us go inside. We have much to discuss.”

Entering the cottage, the woman cleared a space on the kitchen table, an infant gurgling away in a high chair at one end, waving a rattle in his tiny hand. Pulling down a stone flagon from a shelf, she poured them each a glass of amber-coloured drink, offering it out, Jeremy making eyes at Nicole by way of a silent instruction not to partake in whatever they were being served.

Nicole placed hers back on the table, waiting for the woman to join them, watching her lift her own glass. “To your good health,” she said, taking a mouthful. “It’s dandelion beer. I shouldn’t be drinking this time of day, but it’s nice to share it with guests.”

Nicole lifted hers to her lips, a sweet scent of honey on her nose, a rich smoky taste on her tongue. “It’s good,” she said, nodding to Jeremy to try. “So, how do we get to Riddle Me Do?”

“It’s a long way and you will need to cross the border. I would take you to the nearest village, but I have the children to look after.”

“If you could tell us how to get to the village that would be enough.”

“You can borrow my cart. It knows the way. So long as you bring it back.”

“Of course. That’s very generous of you. We’re not used to…”

“To kindness,” the woman said, guessing what Nicole was about to say. “The land of perpetual winter was once like here. Peaceful, joyful. We traded with their people freely. That is until the wizard put a stop to it all.”

“Can he be defeated?” Jeremy asked. “Has no one tried?”

“There are those who tried. I believe the girl you rescued, her parents were the last as far as I know, bereft at the fate of their daughter. No one has tried since. Or, if they have he must still be alive for the curse remains upon the land.”

“If he’s defeated the curse would be lifted,” Nicole qualified, turning to Jeremy. “Maybe we’re doing this all wrong. Maybe we’re playing the game his way, not ours.”

“I hear you,” Jeremy replied. “But, we have a hard enough challenge ahead of us, without trying to get rid of this wizard guy.”

“If we got rid of Swan we wouldn’t have to do all this.”

Jeremy shook his head. “I’m not so sure. I for one do not want to take the chance and lose her.”

“It depends where the spell was cast,” the young woman interrupted. “If the wizard is defeated in these lands his evil deeds are cancelled here, only here. If the fairy princess fell under his spell in your lands he would need to be defeated there. But, it would mean the spells he cast here would remain forever.”

“So, that settles it,” Nicole said. “We carry on, get the essence, find the seeds, make the antidote, save Waverly, then we can plan how to rid this place of his evil once and for all. And, there’s me thinking Christmas was going to be fairly dull this year.”


	22. Family matters...

Their beers finished, an old pony hitched to a rickety cart, Nicole and Jeremy sat perched on the seat at the front, Nicole holding the reins wondering if the poor creature would make it to the end of the path, let alone the village they needed to get to. The woman whispered something in the pony’s ear, Nicole feeling a tug on the reins as the animal set off at an extremely slow pace, the woman walking beside them. “Ask for Maeve in the bakery. Tell her Lily sent you. Leave the cart with her, she’ll know what to do. I wish you luck. And, hold on, it’ll get a little bumpy.”

She waved as they continued on their way, reaching the end of the path, the pony turning onto a wider road, Jeremy glancing at Nicole. “We’ll never make it at this speed.”

“I know. I’m guessing the village mustn’t be too far. Giddy up there horsey, we need to be somewhere.”

Whether it was Nicole’s words, or the light tap of the reins on the pony’s back, it responded, picking up speed, its hooves clattering on the ground, faster and faster until it lifted off, the pair holding on as best they could as they soared skyward. “This is more like it,” Nicole said, a wide grin on her face. 

“This place will never cease to amaze me,” Jeremy replied. “Just hoping horsey doesn’t drop dead in mid-air.”

Passing over fields and forests, rivers and roads, they eventually spied a village in the distance, the pony landing in a field, trotting the last leg of their journey along what appeared to be the main thoroughfare into this bustling hamlet. The animal came to a stop outside a bakery, the pair entering, villagers queuing for their daily bread orders, Jeremy spotting an apple pie in the window. “Robin would have that eaten before we left the shop,” he said, earning a giggle from Nicole. “There’s a lightness to this place.”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking,” Nicole replied. “Like nothing’s a struggle, or a riddle, or about to trick us. I wasn’t sure whether to drink the beer.”

“I think Mirror Land spoiled it for us. We assume everywhere is going to be like that place.”

“What if we don’t succeed? What if I lose her to the wizard?”

“We won’t. We can’t. We’ve come too far to not give it everything.”

“I don’t feel as confident this time.”

“And you felt confident in the other place?”

“No. I just didn’t know as much. Now that I know what I know it all seems like we’re being set up to fail deliberately, so the wizard can laugh at our stupidity for even trying.”

“What can I do for you?” the woman behind the counter asked.

“Lily sent us," Nicole replied. "We need to speak to Maeve.”

“I’m she. Lily’s my daughter. How can I help?” Nicole looked around the shop, leaning over, whispering why they were there and where they needed to get to. “No need to whisper,” the woman said. “Lyra, look after the shop while I tend to these two.”

A young girl resembling Maeve looked over in their direction, Maeve removing her long apron, waving her hand for them to follow her to the back of the shop. Grabbing two capes from a trunk she instructed Nicole and Jeremy to put them on, leaving the shop by a back door, walking briskly towards a stone wall at the end of a long garden laid out with ripening vegetables and fruit trees. “Through the gate, turn left, follow the path till you reach the edge of the village. There you will find a high wall which marks the boundary. Head for the hanging tree and knock three times. You’ll need to put your hoods up before you enter.”

“Thank you,” Nicole said. “I can’t repay you enough.”

“No need. We help those who need us, knowing one day we might be in need of your kindness as you are of ours.”

Nicole’s arms went out before she could stop herself, hugging Maeve, who blushed a little. “We really are grateful.”

Setting off through the gate they reached the wall, Jeremy pointing to a tree bent over with age, both relieved it wasn’t what they originally thought was meant by a hanging tree. Nicole knocked three times, lifting the hood over her head, waiting for something to happen. Nothing, Jeremy suggesting she might want to knock again, Nicole declining knowing things worked differently in these lands. Ten minutes passed, then twenty, the pair growing increasingly worried, Jeremy suggesting he return to the bakery, ask what to do. 

As he was about to make his way back the tree creaked, a small door opening, a goblin’s head emerging. “The price today is fourteen loaves.”

Jeremy dropped his hood. “Cedric, it’s me.”

Cedric’s eyes lit up. “Jez, didn’t think I’d get to see you this soon. What brings you back?”

“The wizard. You didn’t tell me you had a little business going here. Very wise.”

Cedric beamed. “Thank you. Food is scarce and gold doesn’t taste so good.”

Jeremy nodded. “Very wise indeed. So, how does this work?”

“We have a tree similar to this. If we hear a knock we come and trade. We’ve dug a tunnel between here.”

“That’s fantastic. You’re not too far from the forest we need. But, why the cape?”

“So we will not give away who we deal with should we be caught.”

“But, don’t you think they’ll guess given it’s bread you’re trading?”

“Bread, cheese, wine, beer,” Cedric replied. “We have a wide network of tunnels to service our needs.”

Jeremy laughed. “Very impressive. How's George?”

“The same. Moans at the cold and dark. He’ll be pleased to see you.”

“Guys,” Nicole interrupted. “Don’t want to break up the party, but should we be making a move?”

“Yes, yes,” Cedric replied. “I’ll show you the way.”

The tunnel system was vast, leading in all directions, easy to get lost in if you didn’t know your way, or had a guide. Cedric held a lantern in his hand, marching off down one tunnel, the pair following close behind, Nicole having to bend low to fit. Reaching an area larger than the tunnel Nicole was able to regain full height, Cedric pointing to a cart on a track for them to get in. Seated, Cedric rang a bell, the cart moving off at speed, whizzing along another tunnel, Nicole keeping her head low for fear of losing it, or banging it on a jagged piece of rock.

When the cart finally slowed both were feeling somewhat nauseous, the movement and speed, the twists and turns, the lack of light in the tunnel reminding Nicole of one of the rides at Disney World. Emerging in one of the goblin's gold mines they followed Cedric to the entrance of the mine, stopping briefly to say hi to George, the other goblins crowding round to welcome Jeremy back.

Nicole spotted the gruff goblin they first encountered in the crowd, nodding, he nodding back, extricating herself from the throng gathered around Jeremy. “What brings you here again?” he asked, his tone less aggressive than before, his eyes softer.

“Waverly. She’s under his spell again. We need the essence of her people to save her.”

The goblin reached out, placing a hand on Nicole’s lower arm. “Oh to be rid of him. Word spread of the rescue. You are heroes in this land. Whatever help we can give you.”

Nicole stepped back a little, shocked by his gesture considering their last meeting. “That is kind of you. I don’t know what we need to be honest apart from the essence.”

“I know your family,” the goblin remarked, removing his hand. “Fine, fine people. It troubled me greatly someone travelling with you should seek to take what is ours. Once we came to know your companion we realised the error was on our part.”

“Wait, you know my family. How?”

“You have your grandmother’s eyes.”

“You knew her?”

“Know. She’s still alive. Your family rule in the ruby glades. Courageous warriors.”

Nicole’s head swam with all she was hearing. “Why didn’t they defeat the wizard?”

“Forbidden, unless one of their own is threatened. I’m guessing the wizard is wily enough to know not to harm you in case your folk turn on him.”

“I never knew. I…I’m Troy.”

“You are. And your folk will be proud when they hear of your heroic deeds.”

The only heroic deed she ever remembered performing in her life was saving a child from drowning in a pool while holidaying with her parents. She was given three bars of chocolate by the parents of the kid which she ate in one go feeling sick for two days, although her love of chocolate was not affected. Listening to the goblin she could feel her ancestry seeping through, calling to her, telling her she was the one, the chosen one, come to defeat a man, a wicked wizard, who deemed it his right to torment those who came under his power. There was so much Nicole wanted to ask, her connection to this world stronger than she ever imagined when she first stepped through a mirror into a land she never knew existed. So many questions, except now was not the time to have all she needed to know revealed. Now was the time to show that motherfucker she could succeed in any challenge he set her.

Cedric approached. “It is agreed, I will take you to the edge of the forest. We’ll give you each a never lantern to light your way.”

“Never lantern.” Nicole repeated. “Won’t the witch see it?”

Cedric shook his head. “Only you. Are you familiar with the path in?”

“I’m hoping the last pinch of fairy dust will show me the way,” Nicole said. “God, I love this place.”

“We go now,” Cedric suggested. “It is a fair walk.”

The three set off in the direction of the forest, Cedric walking at a pace too slow for Nicole’s legs. Still, she didn’t mind, the speed with which they journeyed allowing her time to reflect on the world unfolding before her. To know she had kin in these lands, to know her grandmother was still alive, to wonder if she might one day be able to meet her, meet her other relatives. 

Her thoughts turned to her mother, wondering why she might have chosen to leave her own folk, venture into a world so very different from here. She was grateful she had, although this world, the world of magical creatures called to her, its voice growing stronger with every encounter, the words echoing in her heart. You are home.


	23. Helping hands...

As they approached the forest Cedric came to a halt, lighting their never lanterns. “I can go no further,” he instructed, his eyes staring into the wooded area ahead. “The witches set traps hoping to catch us, hold us ransom. Or, boil us in their stews.”

Nicole and Jeremy looked at each other. “Okay, good to know,” Nicole replied. “Any suggestions on how not to end up as dinner?”

Cedric shook his head, reaching into his pocket, extracting several large lumps of gold. “George and I want you to have these,” he said. “In case. It might buy you your freedom.”

“That’s more than generous,” Jeremy replied, accepting the gifts. “Thank you.”

The pair watched as Cedric made his way back along the path they came, neither wanting to be the first to enter where witches might make them their feast. Eventually Nicole decided they would have to move, the time slipping away, Waverly’s life hanging between waking and forever sleeping. Her lantern held before her, she cast its greenish light ahead looking for the way in. “There’s a gap in the trees to the left,” she said, pointing to an opening. “I’m not sure.”

“Can we call to the fairies?” Jeremy suggested. “Not go in too far. That way we might stand a chance.”

“Nope. This place is super weird. It holds sound captive, but lets you speak from within. Oh, oh, wow I’m such an idiot.” Pulling out the bag of dust, she inhaled the second pinch, her eyes adjusting to the landscape. “There,” she pointed. “Jeremy, the path is to our right. Good job I remembered, otherwise no telling where we would have ended up.”

Marching off in the direction of the path Jeremy followed, none the wiser as to what lay ahead. Twisting and turning, Nicole easily picked out their way, her feet occasionally leaving the ground, remembering to think sad thoughts to bring herself back down to earth. Arriving at a glade she stood perfectly still, hoping the fairies would hear her heart. 

“Are they here?” Jeremy asked, shining his lantern around the opening in the woods. “Can you see them?”

“Shush. No, not yet.”

A cackle from within the darkness alerted them to the presence of someone they did not wish to meet. Another cackle to the left, another to the right, the sickening sound echoing all around, their eyes darting back and forth in a desperate bid to locate the source. Nicole thought she spotted a pair of green eyes peering at her, her hand shaking at the thought of coming face to face with whoever was now stalking them. 

Her heart pounded for release through her chest, a ringing in her ears, her own breathing echoing in her head, almost missing the tiny voice coming from her pocket. “Nicole, it’s me.”

Jeremy heard it first. “That sounds like Waverly.”

Retrieving the mirror Waverly’s face appeared. “God, I miss you. But, how?”

“I don’t know,” Waverly replied. “I was having a lovely sleep and you woke me. Or, maybe I’m dreaming of being home.”

“We’re in the forest surrounded by witches. Your uncle hasn’t appeared.”

“They’re hiding most likely if the witches are out playing. Sing them the lullaby.”

“Err, don’t know it. Not much of a singer either.”

“Sorry. I keep forgetting this isn’t your home. I’ll sing it and you follow me.”

Nicole turned to Jeremy. “You might want to cover your ears.”

“That bad.”

Nicole nodded, waiting for Waverly to begin. The words she sang brought tears to Nicole’s eyes, Waverly’s voice angelic, her heart missing her more than she could express. Together they sang the song to send the witches to sleep, if only for a short while, the forest falling silent as their duet ended. “I’ll do everything I can,” Nicole said, as Waverly’s face faded from the mirror. “Everything.”

No sooner had the last word left her lips the fairy lord appeared through the trees, bowing before them, Nicole bowing back. “What brings you here so soon?”

“The wizard has Waverly under a spell. We need the essence to make the antidote.”

The fairy lord’s expression changed to one of sadness. “Stolen. We have none to give you.”

“Fuck. Who has it?”

“The wizard’s assistant. We are working on making more, but it will be weeks before it is ready.”

“Fucking Jake. Absolutely fucking typical. I knew this was going too well.” It was then she remembered all the tiny bottles on the shelves of the cottage where Robin ate the pie, letting out a gasp. “Guys, I think I know where it is. How will I know which is yours?”

“I will,” the fairy lord replied. “Wherever it is I will know it.”

“The Forest of Foreboding. That’s where we need to go.”

“We will fly you,” the fairy lord offered. “It is some distance.”

“I have a better idea,” Nicole replied. “Goblin express. We use their tunnels.”

The fairies escorted them to Gold Valley, Jeremy explaining the new challenge to the goblins, their leader agreeing the quickest way to get to the forest would be via their underground transport system. Nicole requested they make a detour to Riddle Me Do, a plan forming in her head as to how to get the better of Jake. There was one further request she made, the goblins happy to oblige, the party setting off at speed through the tunnel taking them to the village.

Arriving at their destination, Nicole led the way to the tavern, exchanging one gold nugget for the items she longed to have in her possession once more. With everything she could think of that might aid the task of acquiring the essence, she laid out her plan, Jeremy making a few modifications, the fairy lord nodding in agreement. 

Entering the foreboding forest she found herself doubting her own worth, her ability to succeed, reassuring herself she was loved, that those who cared for her would stand beside her in their new quest to rescue Waverly from the clutches of evil hands. Spying the cottage, instructing Jeremy and the fairy lord to hide in the woods, she approached, knocking three times.

Jake’s face appeared as he opened the door, not entirely shocked to see her, a grin forming as he welcomed her in. “I wondered how long it would take you to figure out,” he said, motioning for her to take a seat. “You really make things super hard for yourself don’t you.”

Nicole nodded. “See, Jeremy’s right, we’ve been playing this your way. Now we play it my way.”

“Is that so? And you think you are smarter than me. That’s rich. You think a little fairy dust will give you the advantage.”

“Perhaps. And, a little help from friends, who would happily join me.”

Jeremy felt the flute quiver in his hands seeking to be free. Letting go he watched as Happily danced its way towards the cottage, the fairy lord perched on his shoulder without him knowing. 

“And what can your friends do for you?” Jake asked. “Both ended up deserting you in your hour of need. Or, should that be desserting you?”

“Ha ha, very good. You’re right they did. But, you know what? They were there for me. It’s this place, that’s what made me realise.”

“That you’ll never defeat the wizard. Perhaps you’re not as dumb as you look.”

“Perhaps. It made me realise I’m loved. That there are those who will happily fight beside me.”

“And, where are they?” Jake asked. “Where are your happy fighters?”

A light tapping on wood interrupted their conversation, Jake opening the front door to see a flute waiting for him. “Happily, play a lullaby,” Nicole requested, the flute rising in the air, playing a tune that made her eyes heavy. 

The last thing she heard was Jake’s laugh and his mocking words. “You’re a bigger fool than I had you for.”

Tying her to the chair, he couldn’t decide what to do with her, failing to notice the sliver of goblin’s rope slithering towards him. As he was about to rub a potion to her lips to turn her into a frog the rope twisted itself round his ankles, winding its way up his legs, looping and looping until he was trussed up with nowhere to go except face first onto the floor. Jeremy appeared in the doorway, fingers in his ears instructing the flute to stop playing, placing a sword in Jake’s one free hand, standing back.

“Oh, this is too much,” Jake said, roaring with laughter. “You actually hand me the sword to end your friend’s life. I’m tempted not to use it. Rope would you be so kind, the person held you must unbind.”

The rope began uncoiling itself from Jake’s body as Nicole began to awaken. As her eyes opened she took in the scene, one she hoped to survive. With his arms and legs now free Jake shook the remaining rope away from his body, holding the sword to Nicole’s heart. “Tell me. What would stop me from pushing this in?” he asked, his eyes full of hatred.

“My grandmother,” Nicole replied. 

Jake’s eyes flashed, knowing if he committed this act he would have the entire elven folk descend on him. Backing away, lowering the sword, he cursed under his breath. “What makes you think you have her protection?”

Nicole shrugged. “I don’t. But, are you willing to risk it?”

“Take what you came for and be gone,” Jake snapped. “I’ve no time for you.”

With that the fairy lord lifted the bottle of essence from the shelf, handing it to Nicole. As they emerged from the cottage she came upon a sight that took her breath away. Before her stood an elegant woman who had her mother’s eyes, smiling at her, bowing slightly. “So this is my grandchild,” she said to a party of elves accompanying her. “You have our hair and your mother’s wild side.”

Before she could stop herself she was kneeling before this majestic lady. “I didn’t know you existed. I’m sorry.”

A hand touched her head. “Your mother and I parted on a misunderstanding. Is she well?”

“Yes,” Nicole replied, looking up, not quite believing she was in the presence of her magical family. “I didn’t even know I was Troy.”

“You are the one who rescued the princess. Your heroic deed is already being talked about. To think my own grandchild would be the one.”

“She’s sick. The wizard still has her under his control.”

“Come, no need to kneel. Tell me what troubles your heart.”

Rising before her grandmother, explaining the situation, her relative listened, hands reaching out to embrace her lost grandchild, Nicole melting into her arms. “I’ve given my heart to her,” Nicole said, without thinking. “She means everything to me.”

“I can see,” her grandmother replied. “You are an open book in your affections for Waverly. We will assist you as far as we can. But, the end to this quest lies upon you.”

“I wish I’d known all of this existed,” Nicole said. “I hated it at first. Nothing made sense. But now, knowing I have family, knowing I have a grandmother.”

“And I knowing I have you as a granddaughter. I am more than proud of you and what you will become. Now, go save that princess of yours.”

Nicole hugged her grandmother one last time, promising to visit once she had awoken Waverly. As they walked away from the cottage they could hear Jake pleading with the elves to spare him, knowing he had incurred their wrath.

With the essence in their possession, with time ticking down, they had but one way to return to New York. That was through the magic mirror in the theatre, the three making their way through the woods by Riddle Me Do, Jeremy spying his scarf. “What happens if he’s there?” he asked.

“There’s no other way,” Nicole replied. “We just have to hope this isn’t another trap.”


	24. What luck...

The fairy lord hovered close to Nicole’s ear. “I have not ventured beyond these lands. I have heard tales of ferocious beasts with round legs that spew smoke from their backs.”

Nicole thought for a moment, attempting to understand what the fairy lord meant. “Oh, oh, no they’re cars and cabs. I think you'll find the noise more frightening. It’s a busy city.”

“For Waverly I will brave whatever this city of yours has to scare me.”

“It’s not so bad once you get used to it,” Nicole replied. “That’s if we aren’t trapped by the wizard first.”

“His powers are not as great as you think. Less so in your world where many do not believe in magic.”

“We’ve lost our ability to see the magic that is all around,” Nicole added. “The wizard is still powerful enough to stop us saving Waverly. Even in my world.”

Jeremy checked his phone. “No signal. We need to get moving. I haven’t kept track of time while we’ve been here. I’ll go first. Wait for my signal.” Stepping through the mirror Nicole and the fairy lord listened for his voice. “Okay, we may have a problem.”

“What’s happening?” Nicole asked. “Is the wizard there?”

“No. No wizard. But the mirror isn’t in the theatre.”

“Where is it?”

“By the looks of it, in the back of a removal truck.”

“I’m coming through,” Nicole said, donning the blue cape, stepping across the threshold, the space in the truck cramped for two people. “Could be worse.”

“How? We don’t know where we are and we’re locked in the back of this vehicle. How could it be worse?”

“I’m thinking. We need to get to the end, open the hatch, jump out.”

“Are you nuts? At this speed. We’d never make it.”

“May I offer a suggestion?” the fairy lord interrupted. “I am small enough to escape this box.”

“Yes, yes, good thinking,” Nicole said. “But, what to do when you are? Jeremy help.”

“Well, we have two options. See if there’s a way to open the back and we throw enough things out to bring the van to a halt. Or, the fairy lord distracts whoever is driving this thing to make them stop. But, that means we’re still locked in here.”

Jeremy freed one hand in the tight space, reaching for his phone. “Who are you calling?” Nicole asked.

“Google. Bet this has been discussed somewhere. Et voila. What is the best way to escape from the back of a moving U-haul truck?”

“Seriously. Someone asked that?”

Jeremy nodded. “Best option is the vent in the roof. Otherwise try to break through a fibreglass sidewall, or rear door on the assumption it’s not padlocked.”

Nicole looked up, a vent big enough for them to wriggle through was positioned near enough for her to attempt to reach. Shuffling round Jeremy she began climbing up boxes to get to it, her hand almost touching their means of escape when the van swung violently to the left sending her tumbling. “Fuck, that hurt. I’m okay. I think we’re slowing down.”

The truck came to a halt, the sound of a door opening, men’s voices, one saying he would order them food in the diner. She knew this was her chance, despite a bruised thigh, picking herself up, scrambling up the boxes, stretching as far as she could. “It’s no good,” she said. “I can’t reach it from here.”

Jeremy scanned the contents they were travelling with, spying a broom in the far corner, attempting to get to it. It was no use. The more he tried the more he realised he would not be able to get to it. The fairy lord flew to the broom, heaving and tugging, the item too heavy for him. “We’ll have to use the dust," Nicole said. "It’s our only hope.”

“But the wizard,” Jeremy replied. “He’ll know.”

“If we don’t get out of here we won’t be in time to save Waverly.”

Nicole took another pinch from the bag, inhaling, her body lifting high enough to reach the vent, her hand thumping it as hard as she could. Pain seared through her wrist, her mind blocking it out fearing she might crash to the ground. Twisting her body, she maneuvered her legs to be able to kick the vent. The first kick dislodged it, the second sent it flying, praying the two men in the diner wouldn’t notice the activity inside their vehicle. 

Pushing herself through, snaking her body along the top, she hauled herself over the end, dropping down to the door. It wasn’t padlocked, the relief of which sent her flying into the air, managing to grab hold of the top of the truck in time, bringing herself back down to earth with a thud. Releasing the catch, she raised the door, beckoning to Jeremy to follow. A few moments later they were free of their moving prison, Nicole remembering to close the rear of the truck.

Jeremy once more was on his phone pinpointing their location. “Well, the good news is we’re only an hour away from New York. The bad news is we have a little over four hours left to complete this task.”

“We’ll never make it,” Nicole said. “We still have to get the seeds, which are in a vault in a laboratory, not to mention getting back to New York from here. And, even if we succeed I’ve used too many pinches of dust. I’m out of ideas.”

Nicole slumped on a small wall, her heart breaking at the thought of coming this far only to fail. Jeremy sat beside her, his arm wrapping around her shoulder. “We still have time,” he said. “We have four hours left. We’ll keep fighting until the last second. If we fail, we fail, but not because we didn’t try.”

Tears filled Nicole’s eyes. “Thank you. I just…she’s worth the fight. I know that. I’ve spent my entire life taking the easy way out, the coward’s way. Not this time. If we succeed it will be because we didn’t give up, we kept going until the very end.” Her hand went to the necklace around her neck, her thumb rubbing the smooth piece of stone without thinking, her mind thinking through every possible option still open to them. As her fingers played with the black Obsidian it was almost as if it was cleansing her mind, removing all her doubts, helping her think what would be best to do.

“Think, think,” she whispered. “What would buy us time?” A light went on in her head, the solution so obvious she almost laughed out loud. “What if it grows in New York?”

Jeremy shook his head. “Not the right conditions. It’s the seeds, or nothing unfortunately.”

“It grows in New York. I’m positive of it. We just need to find it.”

“I googled it,” Jeremy replied. “There’s no mention.”

“We’re going about this the wrong way,” Nicole pressed. “Let’s face it, getting seeds from a high security research institute was never going to work.”

“True. I fancied being a scientist, pretending we were researching a paper about alpine plants.”

“You still can be. Hear me out. What if we contact the laboratory, find whoever might know about these plants, ask them if there is any evidence of Edelweiss growing in New York.”

“That’s a really long shot. Really, really long shot. Although, if we fail we could always go to plan B and raid the laboratory.”

Nicole looked around. “Err, where’s the fairy lord?”

“No idea. Can’t see him remember.”

“Right. Must be weird seeing this world for the first time. I mean, his world is pretty weird, but imagine popping out and getting all this. I wonder why my mother left?”

“Your grandmother is amazing,” Jeremy replied. “Wish I had one like that. Although, she doesn’t look like the sort to cross. How did you know she would turn up?”

“Honestly, I didn’t. Just had to hope whatever parted my mother from my grandmother caused enough hurt for her to want to repair the damage.”

The fairy lord floated down to rest on Nicole’s shoulder. “These beasts, with the round feet, they infest your world.”

Nicole nodded. “They do. But, we’ll need one to get us back to my city.”

“I do not care for this way of travelling. It is not natural. One must fly.”

“The goblins would disagree. They have perfected their own travel.”

“They move like worms beneath the soil. Still, their generosity brought us here. For that we will be indebted to them.”

“Does everyone mix in your world?” Nicole asked, not quite sure why.

“There is trade,” the fairy lord replied. “Since the wizard took away our seasons we have had to rely on each other more. Even the witches have sought our help on occasions, a rare thing indeed.”

“If the wizard was to leave your world would it be as before?”

“We dare not hope for such a day. We fought to rid him, but he grew stronger. Poor Waverly suffered the most. Her parents were such sweet folk. She is so like her mother if you had met her.”

“She lives through Waverly, who I am more determined to save with each passing hour.”

Jeremy was waving his hand. “According to the botanical garden’s website there’s a botanist who’s mapped the flora of Central Park.”

“You think it might grow there?” Nicole asked.

“Nope. But, it’s a start. We call her, ask if she’s heard of anyone growing the plant in New York. Worth a try.”

Jeremy dialed the number for the research centre, asking to be put through to a Dr Alvarez, a woman answering, Jeremy explaining he was carrying out a research project of his own on the ability of alpine plants to grow outside their native climates. He asked if she had any knowledge of anyone growing rare alpines around New York, Jeremy nodding his head to whatever he was being told. “I see. I understand. No, I understand it’s not something you might study. Do you know of anyone else who might have such information?”

Nicole held her breath, praying there was someone, somewhere who might be able to help. Her hand went to the stone about her neck, rubbing it repeatedly, asking for help. Jeremy ended the call, his smile telling her he had good news. “Well, we’re in luck. A colleague happened to walk into her office and his aunt grows alpines. He’s pretty sure he’s seen Edelweiss in her garden.”

“Yes, yes,” Nicole shouted, punching the air. “Wait. Now you’re going to tell me she lives in Switzerland.”

Jeremy beamed. “Long Island. He’s texting me the number.”

Another phone conversation Jeremy had the aunt’s address, the three sat in the back of a cab on their way to her house. Arriving at her door, they were greeted by a lovely lady, who insisted they have tea before taking them on a tour of her garden. Jeremy made a point of asking about the flower they needed, the aunt pointing to one growing in an old sneaker strung from a nail on a post. “They are quite hardy,” she explained. “Although, not the easiest to grow. I must have green fingers. Took me a long while before I succeeded.”

“Fascinating,” Jeremy replied. “Forgive me, but would you mind if I took a sample back to my laboratory. Yours is the first example we’ve found growing in such conditions, I would very much like to include your work in my research paper.”

“Of course, my dear. My nephew is in your line of work. I tell him all about my little successes. How many flowers would you like?”

“Two would be sufficient,” Jeremy replied, watching as she picked the flowers, placing them in a small container, handing them to him. “I’m so glad my little hobby can be of some help to you.”

“Oh, it is,” Nicole said. “It really is.”


	25. Homeward bound...

Their cab sped through the city towards their final destination, Nicole now in possession of the essence and the forever flower. Every red light, every slowing of cars ahead causing her stress levels to rise, not knowing if they had enough time left to make the antidote, let alone get it to Waverly. There was also the big problem of short changing a wizard, a bridge to be crossed as they eventually pulled up outside the deli. 

Entering the shop Angelo was busy serving a customer, his eyes glancing at them as he chatted in Italian, sensing Nicole’s desire to get the antidote to the one who meant more than life itself. Entering the underground library Nicole placed the items on the table along with the bag of dust. “We have everything you need,” she said.

“The bag is light,” Angelo replied. “The spell will not be broken.”

“I’m sorry. I had to use three pinches. There is still enough hopefully to pay the price.”

Angelo shook his head. “It was agreed. The antidote only works for the agreed price.”

“I have a magic flute and cape,” she offered. “Can they not be used?”

“It does not work like that. The price was set and you have reneged on that contract.”

“She’ll die if she doesn’t get the antidote. Please, I’m begging you. I’ll give you everything you want.”

The fairy lord whispered in her ear. “Do not barter with a wizard. He will take more than he deserves. This is for me to resolve. Waverly is my kin and it is for me to pay the wizard’s price.”

“Not if it means losing you. Waverly would never forgive me.”

“She may never know if this is not done. You and your companion have done more than enough.”

The fairy lord bowed before the wizard. “My wings for her life.”

Angelo considered the offer. “It could work. If you give your wings willingly the antidote would be all the more potent.”

“Then let it be so,” the fairy lord replied, coming to rest on the table.

The wizard hesitated at the act he was about to perform. “I do undertake this lightly,” he said. “If there was any other way.”

“Just give us the antidote,” Nicole replied. “We pay your price to save our own.”

With that the fairy lord was stripped on his wings, his limp body lying on the table, Nicole unable to stop her tears from falling. “I’m so sorry,” she repeated, not knowing what to do.

“It is for the best,” the fairy lord whispered. “What need I of wings if my beloved niece loses her life.”

Sobbing Nicole picked up the fairy lord, cradling him in her hands, watching as the wizard set about making the antidote. His work done he handed the vial to Jeremy with the following instructions. “It has to be administered with love. That will make it most potent. Repeat the following while rubbing the potion to Waverly’s lips. The work my hands now undertake, do so for this spell to break. Essence of folk and essence of flower, be awoken within this hour.”

The apartment was silent when they entered, Nicole rushing to the bedroom finding Waverly still asleep on the bed, thankful at least no one had taken her. Robin was on the couch, an empty tub of ice cream on the floor, peacefully asleep himself. Jeremy nudged him awake. “We did it. We’ve got the potion. Just need to administer it.”

Robin leapt off the couch hugging them, spotting Nicole’s cupped hands. “What’s that?”

“Waverly’s uncle. He sacrificed his wings for her. I’m hoping they grow back like Waverly’s.”

Jeremy checked his phone. “Really don’t want to rush anyone, but we have seven minutes left.”

Heading to the bedroom, Nicole knelt beside Waverly, the vial in her hand. “Please let this work,” she said, removing the cork stopper, turning it upside down, the lilac-coloured liquid wetting the skin of her thumb, moving it to Waverly’s lips, rubbing it gently across them, repeating the words the wizard had given her.

Nothing. Nicole looked at her friends. “It’s not working. What do I do?”

“Love,” Jeremy shouted. “Nicole love. That’s the only way it can be administered.”

Lifting the vial to her lips she allowed the liquid to touch them, a tingling sensation telling her the potion had been applied. Bending down she kissed the one person she wanted to kiss for a thousand years, stroking her face as she did so. “My love, it’s time to wake up,” she said, after the deed was done.

Everyone waited, not a sound as they watched for any sign of movement from the one who lay sleeping before them. A toe wriggled, then fingers, a gasp coming from Waverly as her eyes opened, taking several deep breaths, Nicole sweeping her up in her arms. 

“I don’t want to,” Waverly yelled. “You can’t make me. Jake, this isn’t fair.”

“Waverly, my love, it’s me. Nicole, you’re safe. We’ve won.”

Waverly gazed into Nicole’s eyes. “Where am I?”

“My apartment. New York. It’s over.”

“New York. I thought…”

“I rescued you from the castle, brought you here.”

“Jake, Jake was here. He told me to eat the pie. I didn’t want to. Nicole, I didn’t want to.”

“Hey, it’s okay. Jake has been taken care of. My grandmother saw to it.”

“Your grandmother?”

“We owe a lot to our families. Your uncle is here.”

Waverly struggled to sit up, Nicole helping her. “My uncle is in the forest. I don’t understand.”

“We needed his help.”

“Let me see him.”

Nicole hesitated. “Not yet. First we must work out what to do from this moment onward.”

“Do not hide things from me,” Waverly replied. “Your eyes betray you. Where is my uncle?”

Helping her off the bed Nicole led Waverly to the couch where her uncle lay, her heart breaking at the sight of his wingless body. “Oh uncle, you did this for me. The price was too much. Too much.”

“My child, no price is too high for your life. It is but a small sacrifice. In time they may grow back. I am content to see you awake.”

“I do not deserve such an act. I am forever in your debt.”

“We need to get your uncle back to your people,” Nicole said. “Jake is no longer a threat, but I’m worried the wizard will seek to trick us again. We go to your homelands.”

“But, your life is here,” Waverly replied. “I cannot ask you to make such a sacrifice.”

“It’s no longer an option. We go to my grandmother, seek her protection.”

Nicole pulled out her phone making the one call she didn’t know how it would go, knowing if she didn’t make it, there would forever be parts of her life unconnected. “Hello my darling. Did you see your father’s photo of the lights? I told him not to climb on the roof, but he insisted.”

“I met grandmother.”

Nicole’s mother was silent. “That’s impossible dear. She’s dead.”

“She helped me in the Forest of Foreboding.”

Another long silence. “How?”

“I rescued the fairy princess from the wizard. I’m Troy.”

“Oh darling, I knew I should have said something. But, your father…”

“It’s okay. Really. She has our hair. She’s sorry.”

Another long silence. “I couldn’t go back.”

“I understand. She misses you.”

“And I her. How is she?”

“Well. I’m going back.”

“Darling you can’t. That’s not your world.”

“It is. There’s always been something missing in my life, something I couldn’t put my finger on.”

“Are you sure?”

“More sure than I’ve ever been. It’s where I belong. That is if Waverly wants to return.”

“Waverly. Who is Waverly?”

“The one I love. The fairy princess I rescued. I want you and dad to meet her.”

“Your dad’s not keen on that world. And your grandmother is not keen on your father.”

“I’ll sort it out. I love you. I’m so glad this is who I am. It finally all fits together.”

“Darling I’m sorry I didn’t say anything. I was afraid you might not fit in within this world.”

“Mom, I have red hair, legs that go on forever and I’m gay. Kind of sets me apart already. Being Troy is simply the icing on the cake. Tell dad his lights are amazing.”

Ending the call she smiled at the faces staring at her. “We’re going home.”

Packing a bag, hugging her two best friends, they made their way to the basilica, the fairy lord resting in Waverly’s hands. Entering the catacombs they headed to the Swan family vault, pulling back the wrought iron door, the group entering. Nicole handed Robin the keys to her apartment. “It’s yours. Might need to crash there on occasions. I’ll need to transfer ownership, sort out my job.”

“You’re really doing this,” Robin said. “You’re giving everything up.”

Nicole nodded. “This is the best thing I’ve ever done. I’ve been fighting my whole life to fit in, not realising I’m a square peg looking to fill a round hole. It’s my destiny.”

Jeremy stepped forward. “I’ll make inquiries about the mirror. I’ve got the U-haul truck details. We might be able to trace where the mirror ended up.”

“There’s always here,” Nicole replied. “You can reach us through here. We’re not that far.”

It was the first time Nicole had seen Jeremy tear up. “I’ll miss you. This has been amazing. Don’t do anything stupid, you hear.”

Hugging each other she promised not to, Robin joining them, his own eyes watering. Tracing the letters on the tomb they watched as the wall parted, Waverly entering first, Nicole smiling at her friends as she followed, the wall closing behind her. 

The air was still as sweet as they stood before a landscape Nicole now knew. Heading to the cottage the young woman was bathing her infant, welcoming them in. “Oh my, are you…”

Waverly nodded. “Your people have been good to us.”

“It is nothing,” the woman replied. “Where are you headed?”

“The Ruby Glades,” Nicole interrupted. “My grandmother is there.”

The woman stared at Nicole, her mouth opening in recognition, her head bowing instinctively. “I didn’t realise. Forgive me.”

“It’s fine,” Nicole replied. “I didn’t know either.”

“Before the wizard arrived your family were the most important in all these lands. Your grandmother ruled wisely, as did all your ancestors.”

“It will be so again,” Nicole replied. “I have returned to rid this land of the wizard’s curse.”

The young woman knelt before Nicole. “Then let me be the first to offer my allegiance to you. I long for the day we do not have to suffer his tyranny. Say what needs to be done and I will fight on your side.”

Nicole was taken aback by the gesture, placing a hand on the young woman’s head. “I need to figure out what needs to be done. I thank you for your support. In time we will come together to root out the evil that infests these lands.”

Standing the woman approached Waverly. “Your family has suffered a great deal. I am glad you have found joy after all that has befallen you.”

Waverly smiled. “I’m truly lucky. But, we must get my uncle to my folk to recover.”

“Yes, yes, of course. Let me prepare my pony and cart for you.”

Leaving them alone, Waverly still cradling her uncle, Nicole stroked Waverly’s face. “This is where we belong, but only if you want this.”

Waverly smiled. “I would have lived in your world with your heated dogs if that is what you wanted. But my heart is here.”

“And my heart is with yours. We can still heat dogs here if you wish.”

Waverly wrinkled her nose. “I have a preference for dogs that are not heated. I may be tempted to have a chilli if that is something you would consider too?”

Nicole grinned. “And why would that be?”


	26. New life...

The young woman returned to the cottage, Nicole holding her infant in her arms, cooing and making baby talk to entertain the child. “She looks very happy with you,” Lily observed. “You’re a natural.”

Nicole’s cheeks turned crimson, handing over the baby. “They usually puke on me. How do we get to the Ruby Glades?”

“Same as before,” Lily replied. “Our cart will take you to the village. At the tavern ask for Finbar, my father, tell him where you need to go. He’ll arrange everything.”

“Your family are extremely kind,” Waverly said. “Your deeds will be rewarded.”

“The end of the wizard’s reign will be enough reward. I fear we put too much of a burden on you to succeed.”

“The pain he has caused others will keep me fighting to rid this world of his hand,” Nicole replied. 

As the cart moved off, Waverly snuggled into Nicole’s arm. “She seems nice.”

Nicole quirked an eyebrow. “She is. Very nice. Her whole family have been beyond helpful.”

“And pretty. In a homely way.”

Nicole held her lips together to stifle a laugh, coughing after a few moments. “I think her homely look suits her.”

“Do you like the homely look? I could dress like that if you desire.”

Nicole turned her head to Waverly. “You are perfect in every way. Never, ever dress, or be different than who you are.”

“She smiled at you most.”

“Waverly Earp, I am not interested in her, do you hear. It is you by my side. Anyway, she has enough children to start her own school.”

“I will bear you as many, if not more.”

Nicole stared at the road ahead. Children had not been a consideration when she was with Shae, the question never directly asked of the other. Rather, it was the odd comment passed in a restaurant at the whiny sound of a crying kid, or seeing parents pushing prams looking exhausted, telling each other indirectly they weren’t prepared to complicate their relationship in that way. If Shae had asked directly she would have said she wanted kids, wanted her own family, eventually. 

The thought of children scared her. Too much was changing in her life to even contemplate the possibility. She would need to discuss this with Waverly, but now was not the time. Anyway, she wasn’t sure if it was even possible, cursing the fact the internet, and phones for that matter, didn’t appear to work in this world, unable to google the question in her head. 

As the cart neared the village they spied the tavern, stopping outside the bakery, walking the short distance back to where they were told to go. The tavern was quiet when they entered, Nicole motioning with her head to Waverly the man they sought must be the one serving behind the bar. He greeted them, nodded when told of their destination, pouring dandelion beer into two small tankards, pushing them in their direction. “On the house. It will take a day for an escort to arrive. Best be staying here till then.”

“We have to go to the Fairy Forest first,” Waverly said. “For my uncle. It should take no more than half a day.”

“I shall get a room ready for you,” Finbar replied. “Ring the outside bell if you arrive after we shut.”

Finishing their beer, leaving their belongings, the couple headed back to the bakery, Waverly borrowing a cape, Nicole still wearing the blue one given to her by the girl at the lake. Three knocks on the hanging tree they waited for a goblin to arrive, Cedric poking his head out. “Where’s Jez,” he asked, holding the door for them.

“He’s not coming this time,” Nicole replied. “He sends his regards. We have one gold nugget left which I would like to return.”

“No, it is yours. You never know when you might need it. Where to this time?”

“The forest where Waverly’s folk live. We are returning her uncle.”

Waverly peered down at her relative, who shifted slightly in her hands. “It won’t be long now,” she said. “Are you in pain?”

“A little. It is not so bad. I’m pleased we have you back with us.”

“I will never be able to repay you uncle.”

“Hush child, I do this for your parents.”

Arriving at the edge of the forest, making their way into the darkness, they came to the glade where the fairies played, gasps and cheers as they welcomed Waverly back after many, many years. Laying the fairy lord down in his house, Waverly’s aunt bringing him a tonic to restore his strength, they stayed to enjoy fairy hospitality, Nicole tasting flower nectar for the first time, the most delicious drink she had ever tasted.

Her aunt rested on Nicole’s shoulder. “Will you stay?” she asked, Nicole glancing over at Waverly who was dancing with the other fairies, her graceful movements those that had captivated Nicole in the theatre. 

“I need to learn the ways of this world,” Nicole replied. “I’m hoping my grandmother will show me how to live here. In time perhaps. Although, without her wings.”

“Her uncle faces the same situation. We will need to elect a new leader. One of her other uncles.”

“Her wings are growing back.”

“Her duty is to return when they are fully restored. To take her place.”

“What if her place is with me?”

“She is a princess. She belongs here leading her people.”

“My grandmother rules the Ruby Glades.”

“Your grandmother? But, I thought her only child was lost. How can this be so?”

“My mother left. I only found out who I am through Waverly.”

“I understand. Your grandmother is a very powerful person. It was feared her legacy would be lost. I’m so glad you will carry on her leadership. This will need some thought.”

“I forgot how much I love dancing,” Waverly said, sitting herself beside Nicole. “I could dance all day and night. What are you two talking about?”

“Here,” Nicole replied. “Your place, once your wings grow back.”

“My place is with you my love. I go where you go.”

“This is your home. We will need to consider where is best.”

“You won’t leave me here?” Waverly asked, her eyes pleading with Nicole not to abandon her.

“No, no, I will not leave you. Kind of stuck with me now. If only you’d given me that autograph.”

“And miss that delicious chilli you made me.”

Nicole was thankful the light in the forest was dim enough not to expose her embarrassment. Saying goodbye to her folk they made their way back to Gold Valley, spending time with the goblins, Nicole promising she would get a message to Jeremy to come visit as soon as he was able. Robin too. The tavern was busier, Finbar asking if they wanted a meal, the pair stuffed from all the food consumed during the day. Showing them to their room, wishing them a good night, it was the first time in days they were alone together, other than on the cart.

Nicole dumped her bag on the floor, Waverly her scarf with her few belongings, the pair staring at the bed. “Which side would you like?” Nicole asked, suddenly coy in the presence of the one she was committing her life to.

“Your side,” Waverly replied, wrapping her arms around Nicole’s waist. “Where it’s warm.”

Nicole’s muscles tensed a little, enough for Waverly to feel. “I don’t mind. You choose.”

“My love, what troubles you? Speak plainly to me.”

Nicole found the edge of the bed, unable to look at Waverly. “What if I’m not who you want to be with?” We hardly know each other. We’ve had so little time together. And this, all this. What if we change?”

“Is that what you’re afraid of?”

“I’ve not had the best track record when it comes to relationships. I’m moody, a little too disciplined for my own good. And a neat freak.”

“Would you like me to sleep in another room?” Waverly asked. “Is that what you’re saying?”

“No, no. It’s just. How do we know if this will work?”

“Do you want it to work?”

Nicole nodded. “I do. Don’t be mad at me.”

Waverly joined her on the bed, taking Nicole’s hand. “I would watch you as you undertook the challenges to free me. And, my heart knew. But, I also know this world is strange and different to what you know. I too am different and strange. I ask only that you tell me plainly when you decide to leave. I will not bind you. I will not make you stay. My love for you is too strong to hold you captive.”

Nicole turned, their lips meeting, knowing Waverly was everything to her, knowing it was her own insecurities speaking, not her heart. They never did decide which side of the bed each should take, the night spent exploring each other, growing closer in each other’s arms. When morning came they lay sleeping, blissfully content, a loud knock on the door waking Nicole with a start. Before she could reply the door burst open, a tall figure standing in the doorway staring at them.

Her shriek woke Waverly, the pair pulling the covers over their bodies. “So this is the famous grandchild,” the elf warrior said, laughing heartily. “Xavier’s the name. Best be putting on some clothes if you wish to travel to the Glades. I’ll meet you downstairs.”

The pair stared at each other as the door closed, heavy footsteps on wooden stairs telling them he was out of earshot. “Who the fuck was that?” Nicole asked.

“One of yours. I’m guessing he’s our escort. I’m hungry. We’ll need to eat before we leave. It’s a long way."

“Have you been to the glades?” 

Waverly shook her head. “We keep to our own, unless in war. There was no need for me to visit before. I wonder how well they will take to me.”

“Surely elves and fairies mix.”

“Some are more tolerant. As long as your grandmother accepts our union.”

“She seemed to. She said I was an open book.”

“Did she? And, pray what did you tell your grandmother?”

“Oh nothing. Shall we go see what this fine establishment has to offer by way of breakfast?”

Waverly held onto Nicole. “I will use magic to extract the words from you.”

“I merely said you’re cute.”

“And…”

“And, you like chilli.”

“And…”

“And, you snore in your sleep.”

“I will ask your grandmother. She will be obliged to tell me what lies in your heart.”

Nicole sighed. “Okay, okay. I said…I said, I’ve given you my heart. That you mean everything to me.”

“Was that so hard?”

“Terrifying. Almost as terrifying as fighting that dragon.”

“Big dog.”

“With claws and smoke from its nose.”

“Hot dog.”

It took another hour for them to emerge from the bedroom, Xavier sitting quietly in the corner observing the tavern’s passing trade, a tankard of ale on the table before him. “I thought I might have to come drag you two from that bed,” he said. “You’ve both ridden before?”

Nicole’s cheeks flushed at the mention of riding given what they had been doing in bed to delay them. “Err, no. Unless you count a magic carpet.”

Xavier rolled his eyes. “Where have you been? I will speak to your horse, tell it to go easy on you. Where is your armour?”

“Don’t have any. I’ve a magic flute if that’s any use.”

Xavier choked on his mouthful of beer, swallowing quickly. “A flute. Tell me you’ve held a sword to another’s throat and watched them squirm.”

“I’m a lawyer.”

“A what? Pray, what kind of fighter is that?”

“I’m pretty fierce with words,” Nicole replied. 

Xavier shook his head. “There is so much I will need to teach you. Your grandmother too. Are you familiar with any of our ways?”

Nicole glanced at Waverly. “Only some of them.”


	27. Ruby Glades...

Xavier directed them to the tavern stables where two horses were tethered. Leading out the majestic animals he handed one set of reins to Nicole. “This is Gosfar, one of your grandmother’s fastest horses. He's like riding the wind.”

Nicole gulped. “Seriously, I’ve never ridden. How do I start this thing? And stay on, for that matter. And, where’s the sadle?”

Xavier laughed. “We ride without saddles to be one with our animal. Gosfar will do the work once I speak to him. He will not want to throw such a famous granddaughter and a fairy princess.”

The pair watched as Xavier stroked the chestnut steed’s back, moving to its ear, whispering something, the horse nodding its head, lowering its body to allow Nicole and Waverly to mount. With Waverly seated in front, Nicole whispered in her ear. “I’m so not comfortable with this. You between my legs super comfortable, me sitting here not comfortable.”

She turned, smiling. “Elven horses are highly skilled. Gosfar will keep us safe. Trust yourself.”

Xavier picked up Nicole’s bag, threading his arms through the handles, placing Waverly’s scarf with her belongings between his thighs. “We take the shortest path, which is also the most dangerous. If anything happens Gosfar will get you to safety.”

“And there’s me thinking the New York subway was a problem. When you say dangerous, what exactly do you mean by that?”

“Lowmen,” Xavier replied, using his heels to make his horse move. “Fast, but without horses.”

“Okay. Got it. “And what are lowmen?”

Xavier turned his head to study her. “Those who came here but chose to side with the wizard. Everyone has a choice and they chose to do his bidding.”

“Bandits, or highwaymen.”

Xaxier turned once more. “I do not know of these. If we are caught do not say who you are. The ransom is high enough to tempt many.”

“Ransom? There’s a ransom on me.”

“We best be going. The journey is long and your indulgence in bed has delayed us.”

Nicole squeezed Waverly’s waist, whispering in her ear. “We definitely indulged.”

She giggled as they followed Xavier out of the courtyard, along the cobbled street to the end of the village. “Hold tight, let your body move with the horse. Don’t fight him.”

Nicole gripped the reins, pulling her arms in closer to Waverly who had hold of Gosfar’s mane. The horses broke into a slow trot, their speed increasing as they crossed the first open field, heading towards a range of hills in the distance, then into a cantor, finally a gallop, the wind whistling in Nicole’s ears as they journeyed to her ancestral home. Her eyes half-closed to protect them from the air rushing past her face, she could feel herself relaxing into the rhythm of Gosfar’s movements, letting him go where he needed to go.

To say she was enjoying the ride would be an overstatement, her hands gripping the reins tightly, her arms still pressed into Waverly, telling herself not to fall off. Without a saddle there was nowhere for her long legs, they instinctively bending back, gripping Gosfar’s barrel, feeling his athletic movements vibrating through her thighs. They must have been riding for no more than an hour when Xavier slowed to a trot, then a walk, pulling up beside them. “You have done well. Gosfar is pleased with you.”

“How much further?” Waverly asked.

“Many hours. We will stop here to eat and drink. We may not have another opportunity until we reach the glades.”

Nicole wasn’t sure eating and drinking would be a good idea given the motion of her horse, sitting quietly on a large stone watching as Xavier brought out a metal flask and a pouch. Removing the stopper he offered her the bottle. “Mead. Your health.”

Raising the container to her lips she sipped the liquid, a rich honey taste entering her mouth, more pleasant than she was expecting, passing it to Waverly. From the pouch Xavier retrieved several flat pieces of bread handing them around. “Never thought I’d be escorting the granddaughter of the queen. I am honoured, if a little surprised at your arrival.”

Nicole heard the title of her grandmother, it having never occurred to her that is who she might be. It felt strange to be related to royalty, her life in the world she had left one of anonymity, one employee in a company employing hundreds, one resident in a city where eight million lived. Waverly being a princess was not as jarring, more acceptable, but for her to be part of a royal household had a tinge of elitism she wasn’t sure how to address.

Mounting, setting off towards the hills, Xavier instructed them to make as little sound as possible, to keep close behind his horse and not stray too far from the route should they become separated. “There may be traps set,” he informed, pulling a short sword from his belt, handing it to Nicole. “Just in case. Use it only in protection.”

Nicole’s hand shook as she accepted the weapon, knowing she had never threatened anyone, or brandished a sword in anger or to protect a life. The only time she had used one, briefly, was to attempt to smash the castle window, that resulting in the sword parting from her grip. The weapon she now held was different, lighter, so much lighter than she was expecting, the metal polished to perfection, a bluish hue catching the sun as she twisted it in her hand. 

“Her name is Fangoril,” Xavier informed. “My father had it made for me. She has come with me into every battle.”

“Glittering sword,” Waverly added.

“You speak our language.”

“A little. It is not so unlike our own.”

“She likes you,” Xavier said, looking at Nicole moving the sword in her hand.

“Yep, she’s stuck with me. Keep telling her if she’d given me an autograph.”

“The sword. Fangoril does not take to everyone.”

“Oh. Oh right,” Nicole replied. “I thought you meant. Yes, Fangoril feels good. It’s as if she knows me. Not sure I’ll be any good fighting someone with her though.”

“Let her guide you. She’s feisty in a fight, so you must make sure she doesn’t get carried away. Here, take my belt to carry her.”

Removing his belt, handing it to Nicole she now had too many items in her hands, Xavier laughing at her. Waverly took the reins and the sword, Nicole managing to fasten the belt on a moving horse, feeling quite satisfied with that small accomplishment. Fangoril now securely in her scabbard, the reins in her hands once more, the horses picked up speed entering a narrow valley, a river winding its way beside their path, the sides of the gorge covered in lush vegetation and trees. 

There was no sign of any lowmen as Xavier called them, although Nicole had an uneasy feeling, the shape of the valley closing in their route, restricting their direction to ahead only if they were to make it to the glades, or behind if they returned to the village. Xavier slowed his horse to a trot, pointing ahead to indicate their route would take them along the river then up the hill. Nicole instinctively looked behind sensing danger everywhere, the only sound the babbling of the river to her right.

Her arms gripped Waverly ever tighter, her feet digging into Gosfar’s sides as they made their way. She didn’t see the first arrow as it whizzed past her back until it struck the grassy bank to her left with a thud. And another, and another, arrows flying in both directions, too fast to capture with her eyes, her heart beating against her rib cage, her breathing short pants as she tried to work out what to do.

Xavier had his bow out, firing arrow after arrow in various directions, turning his horse to face them, shouting they must ride as fast as they can. Without knowing what she was doing she kicked Gosfar with her heels, the horse responding immediately, taking off at sped. As they cleared the top of the hill their horse slowed, Nicole turning to see Xavier dismounting, running towards a group of trees, still firing arrows at whoever was attempting to kill them. She wanted to go back, wanted to be able to fight alongside her escort, knowing she had no skills whatsoever in that field, knowing if she went back she would be a hindrance.

She didn’t see it coming, the sudden jolt to her body the first she knew she had been hit, her eyes gazing down at an arrowhead sticking out of her right arm. A cold sweat came over her, then a searing pain, her hand dropping the rein, slumping against Waverly’s body as the scene turned black.

She woke to find herself beside a fire, Waverly smiling at her. “We made it,” she said. “We’re safe.”

Nicole went to sit up, the pain in her arm causing her to reach for it. “What happened?”

“Xavier saw off the lowmen. He rode us to here, pulled the arrow out while you were unconscious. We were lucky.”

“Where’s Xavier?”

“On guard duty until you woke up. Do you think you can ride?”

“I think so. I never saw it.”

“We were spared. Xavier says they usually put poison on the tips of their arrows. They must have known we would pass through.”

“We must get going,” Nicole said, trying to stand, still feeling dizzy. “We can’t stay here and the light will be fading soon.”

“I can ride for us.”

Nicole nodded. “I’m sorry. I’ve let you down. I should have fought.”

Waverly stroked Nicole’s face. “My love, you haven’t. You have been wounded. That is bravery enough.”

Xavier heard them talking, returning to the fire, warming his hands. “We should start moving, there were only a few, but others will follow. I do not want to be in this valley when night falls.”

“Thank you,” Nicole said. “For saving us. And for the arrow.”

“Your wound is clean. I’ve applied an ointment and dressed it as best I can. I must apologise for allowing this to happen. The queen will not be best pleased with me.”

“No, it was my fault,” Nicole insisted. “I should have kept going. I want to learn our ways, be able to fight as you can.”

“Let us be on our way. There will be time enough to train you.”

It was gone midnight when they eventually arrived at the Ruby Glades, lights twinkling through the trees Nicole’s first glimpse of her new home. It would take till the morning for her to see the splendour of this elf kingdom, Xavier leading their horses along a stone path, over bridges towards a set of tall wooden gates which opened as they approached. A vast courtyard lay before them, Xavier guiding the horses towards buildings on the left, a handful of elves emerging, bowing as they came to a halt.

Helping Nicole from her horse, Xavier lifted Waverly down, leading the way through a maze of low buildings and barns arriving at the entrance of the palace, guards on either side of the doors, they too bowing on seeing Xavier and his companions. Nicole wasn’t sure if those in attendance were bowing at her, Waverly, or her escort, she bowing in return. The scale of the place in which they found themselves took Nicole’s breath away, her thoughts turning to her mother, wondering why she would want to ever leave somewhere like this. A flurry of activity at the far end of the hall alerted her to the presence of someone important approaching. 

A majestic figure at the front of a procession entered, heading in their direction, coming to a halt, the lead figure kneeling before Nicole. “It is an honour to finally meet you your highness. We have prepared rooms. Your grandmother has retired for the evening. She will greet you tomorrow.”


	28. Warrior's sword...

Nicole felt her body become heavy, hitting the floor. Waverly managed to stop her head from smashing on marble stones where she fell, her hands as fast as lightening, cradling Nicole’s body in her arms. “She’s wounded, an arrow to her arm,” she said, to gasps from the procession. “She needs your medicine.”

Lord Oisin motioned for those with him to take Nicole to the chambers prepared for her arrival. “I will see to it she is cared for.”

Waverly watched as Nicole’s body was lifted from the ground and led away. “I need to be with her. She will fret if I’m not there.”

Lord Oisin bowed. “I understand, but she goes to her chambers where you are not permitted. I will have someone escort you to your chambers.”

Xavier held Waverly’s arm to keep her from following. “It's for the best. She needs to recover and your relationship has not been recognised.”

“But I need to be with her,” Waverly protested. “She doesn’t understand this world. Not yet. I’m her only connection.”

“Give it time. You will need to court, exchange silver rings. Your closeness in the tavern will not be permitted in this household. She is royalty.”

Waverly glared. “As I am. I have as much standing in this household. I demand to be with her.”

“You are fairy folk,” Xavier replied. “You may take the form of us, but you are not of us.”

Waverly’s eyes turned dark. “You dare say that in my presence. Our folk have fought alongside elven since the world turned. I will not be denied access to the one I love.”

Xavier bowed. “Tomorrow you may see her.”

Waverly went to use her wings, to use what was in her power, her muscles twitching against the back of her clothing. “Please, I beg you, she needs me. We are both lost without each other.”

Xavier shook his head. “I will not go against the ways of our people. I bid you goodnight.”

With that Xavier headed towards the main door leaving Waverly sobbing. Elves came to escort her to her chambers, she not knowing where Nicole was, fearing the elven world would part her from her love, forbid them from ever marrying, cast her out to make her own way back to her folk in the forest.

Nicole came to as she was laid on a bed, calling out for Waverly, those in attendance reassuring her the ones she travelled with to the glades were being taken care of. “I want her here,” Nicole demanded. “I want her here now, do you hear.”

Lord Oisin sought to calm her, telling her the fairy princess had retired for the night and would visit her when she was recovered. Nicole simply glared at whoever this person was in her presence. “You have precisely five minutes to get Waverly here, or I leave. Your choice.”

The elf lord glanced at his helpers, bowing to Nicole. “I will ask if she is disposed to visit you.”

Nicole sat on the edge of the bed determined not to let whatever was happening be done without her authority. Seeing Waverly’s face as she entered broke her, tears flowing before she could stop herself. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I don’t know what to do.”

“My love, it’s alright,” Waverly soothed. “This is all new. I am not meant to be here that’s all.”

“But you are. I’m not letting anyone keep us apart.”

“No, no, they’re not. It’s just the way it must be. If we’re to be together we must follow the ways of your people, especially in your grandmother’s house.”

“Just this one night. I’ll sleep on the floor, I promise. I’ve fought too hard for this to happen now.”

“Go fetch another bed,” Lord Oisin instructed. “We will overlook this for now. Tomorrow you will stand before your grandmother and become one of us. From then on you will be expected to follow our ways whether they are agreeable to you, or not.”

A young elf approached seeking to dress Nicole’s wound, she no longer in the mood to be fussed over. “It is fine, leave us.”

“You must let them look at it,” Waverly insisted. “Let her at least have a look, for me.”

“Did we do the right thing?”

“Coming here? Yes. Your family are more powerful than mine. They offer us greater protection should the wizard try anything. He will not attempt to penetrate these walls knowing to do so would bring all elven to his door in battle. One he would surely lose.”

“I don’t think I can be separated from you. Not now, not after everything we…”

“Hush, my love. It is but a short time. A year I believe before we can be one.”

“A year! That’s it, we’re going to your folks. I’m not waiting a year. I brought chilli powder with me.”

Waverly giggled. “You are a tonic. Now, your arm.”

Nicole allowed the elf to tend to her wound, a deep ache where the arrow penetrated. A small bed was brought in and placed some distance from hers, along with white silk robes. Waverly had not worn such fine cloth before, its touch on her skin the softest, almost like moss. Lying in bed Nicole called over. “Mine is bigger.”

“Mine is softer. Goodnight.”

“You could hop over here and keep me warm.”

“I’m not a rabbit. We will be banished if we are caught.”

“You never kissed me goodnight. I won’t be able to sleep.”

“I’m far too comfortable here.”

Nicole eased herself out of bed, slipping in beside Waverly, her feet hanging over the end. “Well, goodnight.”

Waverly brushed Nicole’s hair from her face, placing a kiss on her cheek. “We are both strangers here. Some will not take to us, given I’m fairy and you’re Troy. You have the benefit of your grandmother’s ear hopefully. Although, we must not take advantage.”

“I know, you’re right. My bed’s bigger.”

They spent the night in each other’s arms, well one arm in Nicole’s case, migrating to the larger bed. As the sun rose they welcomed a new day and a new life, one to which both would need to adjust. A flurry of activity outside their bedroom door told them someone was about to enter, Waverly unable to get back to her single bed before the door opened, Nicole’s grandmother making an entrance.

Seeing the pair in bed together she waved her hand for her entourage to leave them, waiting for the door to close, taking a seat close to the fire. “Is this your fairy princess? The one who has your heart.”

Nicole nodded, pulling the covers higher. “This is Waverly. We’re together.”

Her grandmother smiled. “You’ve caused quite a stir already by your arrival. Your insistence on bedding your betrothed is already being talked about. You are your mother’s child without a doubt.”

“I’m sorry,” Nicole replied. “I know it’s not how it works here, but Waverly’s all I have. If anything were to happen to her.”

“Waverly my child, what are your intentions for the next ruler of these lands.”

“I will stand by her side your majesty, provide her with the support she needs to become part of your kingdom.”

The queen nodded. “You are welcome here. It has been a burden these past years with the presence of the wizard. I longed for someone to share that burden. My granddaughter’s arrival is a blessing and her happiness is paramount. However, we must follow our ways and traditions if others are to respect us.”

“Can we have adjoining rooms?” Nicole asked. 

Her grandmother laughed. “Your cheek is refreshing. “And, no. Your rooms will be sufficiently apart to ensure you conduct a proper courtship.”

The queen stood, Nicole taking in her majestic form and royal robes, watching as she left their room. “We’ll work something out.”

Waverly dressed in the robe left for her, Nicole’s face telling her she approved. “It troubles me the wizard has vanished.”

“I’m curious why the mirror was being moved. I’m hoping Jeremy and Robin will be able to track it down. I need to find a way to get a message to them and work out what moving the mirror does. I also need to learn how to fight like Xavier.”

“You need to rest, my love,” Waverly replied. “That arm needs to heal properly for it to be useful in battle. Wizard, or no wizard, that is our priority.”

Nicole lay back on the bed. “I will insist you are to be my nurse. Ouch, really hurts.”

“Is it your arm, my love?”

Nicole placed a finger on her lips. “Here. The pain is here.”

“Oh is it?” Waverly replied, grinning. “Then let me tend to them.”

“And here,” Nicole said, touching her neck.”

“There too. My, my, I must tend to it also.”

“And here,” Nicole said, pushing away the covers, pointing to her heart.

The months flew by, the couple finding secret places to be alone, Nicole’s adventurous side blossoming in her new home. It surprised her how much she changed considering her life before had been one of limited risk and daring. It was as though she was released from the person she had chosen to be in the non-magical world, free to reinvent herself, be who she most wanted to be. 

She watched as the blacksmith forged her very own sword, her grandmother performing the naming ceremony in the presence of her warriors. Nicole held Durendal in her right hand, her arm still weak from the arrow, feeling the sword come alive to her touch, quivering slightly as the magic flute had. Its metal had been polished to the point she could see her own reflection, twisting it slightly in her hand to catch the light. As she raised it above her head, swearing allegiance to her grandmother, a cheer went up, Nicole’s heart leaping at the sound. 

Waverly approached, kneeling before her, pledging her own allegiance, Nicole telling her to stand, taking her hand. “I have found my family,” she began. “I have found home and my heart is here. Some of you may know Waverly and I are a team…” Soft laughter rippled through the gathered crowd. “Okay, all of you know we are together. My grandmother has given us permission to marry early. I think she has grown tired of having to keep us apart. We have set a date to exchange our silver rings for gold to signify our union. In one month we shall unite our two families.”

A louder cheer went up in the great hall, accompanied by the stamping of feet, a deafening sound to celebrate the couple’s news. Word had been sent to the fairy folk, as well the goblins for the occasion, the villagers who had been kind to them also invited, along with Nicole’s parents, Jeremy and Robin. Nicole set off with a party of escorts to bring her friends and family to the Ruby Glades, the narrow valley having been cleared of lowmen through repeated hunting by warrior elves. 

It troubled her there had been no word of the wizard, ever mindful he might show up when least expected. Still, she had a wedding to attend. Her own and she was determined not to let him spoil their day. Their horses slowed as they approached the village, now an accomplished rider, still on the back of Gosfar, the two forming an unbreakable bond. She knew a few Elven words, enough to be able to talk to her horse, tell him how much she loved him.

Riding into town villagers stopped to stare at the majestic procession, some bowing to Nicole as she passed. Entering the tavern the sight of her family and friends gathered brought tears, hugging her mother and father, then Robin and Jeremy. “Well don’t you look Assassin’s Creed,” Robin said, breaking the tension. “So good to see you again. I’ve brought more chilli powder, as you asked.”


	29. Houses unite...

Robin handed over a small box with a selection of powders. “Didn’t know you were a chilli head,” he remarked. “Different levels of heat.”

“It’s a wedding present to Waverly. How’s the world beyond here?”

“Same,” Jeremy replied. “Still haven’t tracked down the mirror. The theatre is boarded up. We saw the last performance according to the notice on the door. I’m guessing without Waverly he no longer had a show.”

“Who gave you the tickets?” Nicole asked, turning to Robin. 

“Some guy outside the theatre. Said they were on sale, only three left.”

Nicole shook her head. “Something doesn’t add up.”

Robin shrugged. “Beats me. But, here we are, you dressed like Xena warrior princess. Is this the look here?”

“I took an oath to protect the glades. This is the gear I have to wear. Got my own sword too.” Nicole pulled it from the scabbard. “Her name is Durendal.”

Robin snorted dandelion beer through his nose. “You named a sword. What are your boots called?”

“God, I’ve missed you,” Nicole replied, laughing at Robin’s quick wit. “And you, Jez. Waverly is so excited you’re here for our union. I need to speak with my parents. Hope you two are okay riding on the back of our horses.”

Nicole made her way over to her parents, hugging her mother again. “Grandmother is looking forward to seeing you.”

“It’s been a long time,” her mother replied. “How is she?”

“She’s well, keeps me in check. There are so many rules and customs and ways to remember. I get confused.”

Her mother nodded. “I wanted to be free of them. To be myself. When I laid eyes on your father I knew my heart lay beyond the glades. I’m glad you’ve found yours here. She needs your help. I’m dying to meet Waverly.”

Her father coughed, Nicole hugging him. “You’re settled here then,” he said, not one for many words.

“I am. It’s kinda like New York.”

Her father laughed. “What did your employers say?”

“They gave me a two year sabbatical. Said, I should go travel if that’s what I needed to do.”

“So, you’ll return to our world?”

Nicole shook her head. “My place is here now, with grandmother. She needs me. And Waverly’s wings are growing back.”

Nicole’s father looked at their mother for an explanation. “Her wings were removed by the wizard. I told you dear. Now she is with Nicole they can grow again and when fully formed she will be able to bear children.”

“Right, right. Good news. Grandpa.”

The party made their way outside, bags slung on the backs of those not carrying guests, Nicole’s mother approaching Gosfar, resting her head on his, speaking in her native tongue. “I’ve missed you,” she said, Nicole watching as her mother’s bond with her horse reignited. “You will keep my child safe.”

Gosfar nodded, puffing air through his nostrils, Nicole stroking his neck. “I didn’t know he was your horse.”

“We were inseparable,” her mother replied. “We would go on wild adventures. I’m glad he is yours now. He says you ride like me.”

“I’m still learning. And he is very forgiving. Why didn’t you stay?”

Nicole’s mother jumped onto the back of Gosfar as if she were a teenager impressing Nicole. “I found love. We go where our heart takes us. Yours is here. Mine is elsewhere.”

Nicole took a few paces back, making a running leap onto Gosfar, letting her mother take his reins. “He’s yours,” Nicole said. “He’ll not forgive me if I don’t let you have control.”

Kicking off they rode out of the village towards the glades, her mother’s skill at riding far superior, Nicole holding onto her mother’s waist as they sped through the countryside. Entering the narrow valley Xavier held up his hand, riding ahead to check there would not be another ambush, returning to say the route was safe. The light was beginning to fade as they entered the glade, the party making their way to the palace, Nicole’s grandmother there to welcome them.

Tears flowed as mother and grandmother were reunited, Nicole too finding herself overcome by emotion. She would dearly love her mother to return, to take her place, give her time to be with Waverly, but she understood her mother’s decision and her father’s wariness at being immersed in a world not his own. Waverly was informed of their arrival, rushing to greet them, throwing her arms round Nicole’s neck. “Mom, dad, this is Waverly. Your soon-to-be daughter-in-law.”

Nicole’s father held out his hand. “Glad to meet you.”

Waverly took his hand, shaking it, pulling him into a hug. “I’m so glad to finally meet you. Nicole has told me so much.”

Nicole’s mother was waiting for a similar embrace, opening her arms, welcoming Waverly to her family. “You are exactly how I pictured you. How are you finding here?”

“Big,” Waverly replied. “I get lost often. Nicole’s arm is healed.”

Robin and Jeremy were standing open-mouthed at the scale of the palace, along with everyone in attendance on their party. “This is seriously crazy,” Robin announced. “If I’d known you were this rich, I’d have let you pay for more drinks.”

“Spoken like a true friend,” Nicole replied. “We have a banquet prepared for our union. No apple pie.”

The guests departed to their rooms, Nicole and Waverly sneaking out on the back of Gosfar to their secret hideaway, away from prying eyes where they could talk in private. Nicole pulled out the blankets she had stored in a trunk, placing them on the ground, Waverly lifting her robe over her head, resting her naked body on Nicole’s. “Are you happy my love?”

“With you,” Nicole replied. “Forever. I just wish…I want our lives not to have the shadow of the wizard hanging over it.”

“He is long gone.”

“And yet your people continue to suffer. The goblins told us of rumours he has been seen. And his curse is still over the land.”

“You cannot attack first,” Waverly replied, sitting up, Nicole’s eyes taking in her body. “It is forbidden. Only in defence.”

Nicole’s hands sought soft skin, listening how her fingers elicited a sigh from her lover. “I will never grow tired of you. How could I have been so lucky?”

“And I you,” Waverly added. “Are you not uncomfortable in that armour of yours?”

Nicole shook her head. “Perfectly comfortable. You?”

Waverly giggled. “You are a tease. I shall find myself another elf to take care of my needs.”

“Oh will you. I saw one look at you with love eyes.”

“Really. Which one? I may need to seek out their acquaintance.”

Nicole rolled them over, sitting up to remove the cumbersome gear she still had on, Waverly assisting. “My heart is yours. My body is yours. All I have is yours. Robin’s brought lots of chilli powder with him.”

The day of their union was a splendid affair, Nicole and Waverly in outfits befitting of their royal status, both wearing the crowns of their respective houses. They entered the great hall to a fanfare of herald trumpets, the hall packed with everyone who wished to see the happy couple wed. Except one. A hooded gentleman, who slipped in unobserved through the kitchens, the frenzy of activity allowing him to deposit his barrels of mead undetected, entering the hall just as rings were being exchanged.

He cursed under his breath at the sight before his eyes, watching as Nicole slipped the silver ring from Waverly’s finger, replacing it with a gold band, declaring before those present her undying love for the one accepting the token. “Your house will crumble within a year,” he muttered. “Your happiness will turn to tears. I shall possess what will be born and from your heart they will be torn.”

Leaving the newlyweds to their festivities the wizard made his way outside, nodding at passing guests, no one the wiser as to his presence. His mead would be consumed along with all the other food presented to the wedding party. Nicole herself would drink two full glasses of the wizard’s wine, little knowing in doing so she sealed the fate of her firstborn to that of a man who chose cruelty over kindness, who would seek to rip her family apart, who would stop at nothing to rid himself of elves who stood between him and his desire to rule over all the lands.

Lying in bed that night Nicole studied her finger now with a band of gold signifying their union. She had never been happier. All her life she had wanted what she had now, except she had had no idea what that was until it arrived one fateful evening in a theatre in a snowy New York.

Waverly slept peacefully by her side, her light snore the best sound she would ever hear, closing her eyes after a long day of celebration. It was his familiar voice that made her sit up, frantically scanning the room for his presence. All mirrors had been banned from the palace, for fear he might try to enter that way. Nicole’s eyes searched for his presence, failing to spot the dish of water on the washstand.

“I’m waiting,” the voice said. “I forgot how slow you are to comprehend.”

Nicole leapt from the bed. “Where are you, you fucker?”

“Inside your mind and in your liver, I trust my presence makes you quiver. What a fool you are to think you’ve won. Your legacy will come undone.”

Pulling Durendal from her scabbard she screamed. “I beat you twice. You do not get to destroy my family.”

Waverly awoke at the commotion, panic in her eyes. “He’s here. He’s found us. We’ll never be safe.”

Nicole went to console her, a vice like grip on her stomach as she tried to reach out causing her to double over in agony, dropping Durendal, Waverly rushing to her side. “What’s wrong my love?”

“His magic has entered the palace. Send for Xavier, he will know what to do.”

Waverly fled to find their trusted protector, he returning to find Nicole dressing for battle. “He will be long gone,” he said. “This is your wedding night. We will guard your room.”

“Xavier, he was here,” Nicole replied. “In this very room with us. He was in my head. He will not stop until he has destroyed her.”

“It is you,” Xavier replied. “You are what stands in his way.”

“But…but, how?”

“The wizard knows you will succeed your grandmother. And, in time your heirs. Those who can see know Waverly’s time approaches. With an heir these lands remain ours without a fight.”

“Waverly’s wings have yet to return,” Nicole replied, her eyes going to her wife, seeing a new light. “What is this?”

“I’ve felt them for a few days,” Waverly replied. “They are returning. We have a child too, waiting to be ours.”

Nicole found the chair by the fire, shaking her head. “Are you sure?”

Waverly knelt by her legs. “It is time. I suspect your grandmother could see too. We are to have a girl. Once we name her she will be ours.”

“But, how?”

“This world is different,” Waverly explained. “And, our union is different. Children are born through love and this child will be loved more than any other.”

Nicole felt the trickle of tears on her face. “I will not let anything happen to us, to the baby. I will tear his fucking heart out before he comes near either of you again.”

Xavier excused himself, placing a guard on their door, the married couple holding each other tight as they started their life together, Nicole vowing to protect her family from the wizard. “I knew he would show up,” she said. “My gut told me he would seek to destroy our happiness.”

“We stand together,” Waverly replied. “Us against him. He’ll never win, we can’t let him.”

“I hope so,” Nicole replied.


	30. Little rose...

Nicole paced the room, the effects of the wizard’s wine wearing off. “He dared breach the walls of the palace. His arrogance will be his undoing.”

“Come to bed,” Waverly soothed. “He seeks to torment, nothing more.”

“You don't believe that. I saw your eyes when you heard him. You too are afraid of what he might do.”

“It was a moment. I heard you shouting, that’s all my love.”

Nicole shook her head. “We do not get to console ourselves. Not with him. If he is after me then I shall draw him out once and for all. This has to end.”

Waverly pulled her knees up, lowering her head, desperate not to cry on her wedding night. “If that is what you want,” she replied, her voice but a whisper.

Nicole rushed to her side. “Oh my love, I’m sorry. On this night of all nights. Don’t worry, I’m merely angry at his audacity. You are right, he just wants to mind fuck me.”

“He will drive us apart.”

“No, no, he can’t do that,” Nicole replied, her arms round her wife. “He’ll not do that. Hey, I’ll tell cook to make that dish you like for tomorrow’s meal. And we can go to our hiding place, just the two of us, you know where we first…”

Waverly shook her head. “It is too far away from the palace.”

“Hey, he won’t get us. Xavier and a few others can stand guard.”

“Then it won’t be our secret place. They’ll know.”

Nicole sighed. “We must not let fear take over. That’s settled, we go to our secret place tomorrow.”

“You can’t order me.”

Nicole stood, hands on hips, pretending to look serious. “I order you to come with me.”

“I shan’t go. So there.”

“Then I’ll take the homely girl from that village. What’s her name again…Lily. Yes, I’ll take Lily.”

A cushion flew in her direction. “You will not. That is my secret place. And yours. You shall take no one but me.”

“We’ll have a picnic, some of her father’s dandelion beer.”

Another cushion flew in her direction, hitting her squarely in the face. “I forbid you to see her,” Waverly yelled. “And drink beer.”

Nicole sat on the bed. “Oh, you forbid me. How will you stop me from leaving?”

“I…I shall tie you up.”

Nicole’s eyes darkened, holding out her wrists. “Best do it now. I may be tempted to sneak out.”

“Oh I will,” Waverly said, leaping from the floor, scouring the room for something to restrain Nicole. “I shall make you beg for my mercy.”

Nicole was already scrambling out of her armour, eager to be bound, all thought of the wizard disappearing as she watched Waverly return with one of her neck wraps used to stop her armour chafing. Nicole wet her bottom lip, closing her eyes, allowing Waverly to do as she pleased with her. Neither got much sleep that night, Nicole promising never to tease Waverly ever again, although it did the trick as she hoped it would, having come to realise her new wife was, on occasions, given to jealousy of anyone who might take Nicole’s eye.

Having been released from bondage, the couple lay in each other’s arms as the sun entered their room, Waverly wriggling in Nicole’s arms trying to get comfortable. “What’s wrong?” Nicole asked, as Waverly sat up moving her shoulders, wincing.

“My back. It pains a little. I may need your magic touch.”

Turning over, Waverly waited for Nicole to massage her aching muscles, instead hearing a gasp, followed by several expletives. “Your wings. Waverly your wings, I can see them.”

“What colour are they?”

“The most vibrant green. They’re…they’re beautiful.”

“I must rest for them to grow to the proper size. It is your love for me which has allowed them to return.”

Waverly lay on the bed, closing her eyes, letting the dream of flight enter her mind. She longed to be able to move effortlessly through the air once more, daring not to dream of it in her years held captive. Now she was free to imagine her life unrestricted, no longer earth bound. It wouldn’t be entirely the same as flying in fairy form, having chosen to remain of a size to enjoy human relationships. She hadn’t even considered reverting to her real size, knowing to carry a child whose parents were not both fairies would require her to remain her current size.

Nicole stroked her back, careful not to touch the delicate wings, mesmerised by their colour as they caught the morning light. Hearing Waverly’s light snore she slipped out of bed, dressing, making her way to the great hall, Robin already tucking into a large breakfast. “I’m seriously thinking of staying,” he said, helping himself to more bread. “I could be your chief food taster.”

Nicole’s brow furrowed, the wizard’s words returning. “Might actually need you for that,” she said, sitting beside him. “The wizard’s back.”

Robin swallowed a mouthful of porridge. “Fuck no. You’ve seen him?”

“Heard. Some warning about my liver and my legacy coming undone.”

“He wouldn’t try anything here,” Robin reassured. “Your guards look really fierce, not the sort to mess with.”

“Waverly heard me shouting at him. The look in her eyes. I need to find that mirror.”

“We’ve tried. Jeremy’s spent months exploring different avenues, none successful.”

“I think his power comes from it,” Nicole added, shaking her head. “I don’t know why, but there’s something about it. I just wish I knew more about this world.”

“You seem to be doing okay. This place is awesome. Waverly is awesome. This porridge is awesome. Basically, everything is awesome.”

“You can stay if you want. There’s plenty of room and I miss you and Jeremy.”

Robin put down his spoon, patting her arm. “Thank you. But, I think you need us on the outside right now. We’ll keep searching. Jeremy’s like a dog with a bone on this, so I know he’ll not stop until he finds where the mirror is.”

A messenger approached, whispering in Nicole’s ear. “I’ve been summoned by my grandmother. We’ll go for a ride later if you like. I can show you all of the glades.”

“Might have to let all this food go down first,” Robin replied, helping himself to a slice of cake.

Nicole’s grandmother was in her private chambers, Nicole bowing, her grandmother offering her hand out. “Come my child, Xavier has informed me. How is Waverly?”

“Sleeping. Her wings are coming.”

“She is a delight. Your choice is wise and she will be an asset in years to come.”

“She’s scared.”

“I will place more guards around the walls and send word to our allies for information.”

“He got through our defences. Somehow he made it inside these walls.”

Nicole’s grandmother patted Nicole’s hand. “We were distracted by your union. There were many here yesterday who would otherwise not have been permitted to pass beyond the gates. I suspect he slipped in under the guise of a merchant bringing food, or wine for the celebration.”

“Mead. I only drank mead. He said he’s in my liver. He must have pretended to be bringing in wine.”

“I will ask in the kitchens. I dare say he will have vanished. None shall pass from this day forth without my say so. Do not fret, we will be twice as vigilant and twice as wise.”

Nicole hugged her grandmother. “I would give my life if it spared Waverly.”

Xavier was outside, pacing the corridor, approaching as Nicole left the queen’s chambers. “A man was seen entering the palace on a cart carrying wine for the wedding. We have warriors out in search of him.”

“Thank you. I wish I knew how he got into our room. We have nothing which could hold his reflection, other than Durendal. I made sure of it.”

“Water. It is an old wizard’s trick to cast oneself in that which shows thyself. A mirror is like our swords.”

“How? I don’t understand.”

“Double-edged. A window for wisdom and humble self-knowledge, but also for vanity and excessive self-regard. The wizard is telling you what he is by the way he chooses to enter and leave.”

“How could he in the water?” Nicole asked. “He could be anywhere if that is the case.”

“Only temporarily. Through the wine. He entered with the wine, but our ways are strong enough to withstand his magic. He would not be able to enter your chamber in physical form. You are safe.”

Nicole let out a sigh. “Thank fuck for that. He gives me the creeps. I long for the day he is no more.”

“As many do. But, we wait for the moment to strike and not before. To do so would be unwise and bring shame on your family. Revenge is not our way, rather justice for a wrong. Keep that in mind as you act.”

Heading to the stables Nicole found her mother with Gosfar, brushing his coat, the pair conversing. She watched from the entrance, missing her mother being there for her, not that she was a homebody, having lived away since college. Still, the thought of her mother’s safe arms was what she needed, her mother turning, smiling. “You’re not too big for a hug you know,” she said, opening her arms, Nicole feeling the warmth of her embrace.

“Her wings are coming through. Green. Will you return when the baby arrives?”

“Of course, my darling. I’m not sure your father will want to join me. He does like his golf.”

“We could set up a golf course for him, if that would help.”

Her mother laughed. “I think it’s the club house he likes best. I’ll try to persuade him to come too. You know he’s quite excited about being a grandpa. I caught him looking a baby carriers for our car.”

Nicole pulled away. “I’m not sure we can come back. Not after…”

“What? What’s happened? Has my mother said something?”

“The wizard. He’s back.”

“Oh Nicole. I must speak to your grandmother. You need to come with me. It’s not safe here.”

“I can’t. You know I can’t. Nor Waverly. You know her pregnancy will only commence here. And, we can’t exactly go to antenatal classes with Waverly’s wings on display. Would kind of give the game away.”

“No one would notice, remember. Only those with eyes see what cannot be seen.”

“We have to name the child.”

Nicole’s mother shook her head. “The child will reveal its name to you both.”

“But Waverly said we name her.”

“A girl. When you share the same dream of who she will be her name will come to you.”

“Is that how I was named?”

“No. Your father was quite taken with the name Nicole, so I let him choose for us. Your elven name is Orfhlaith, or princess. It’s your grandmother’s name too.”

Nicole attempted to pronounce it. “Off lathe. Or lath. Offlay.”

“Orla,” her mother corrected. 

“Oh right. I wonder what our child’s name will be.”

“You will know. When I had the dream of you it was the most wonderful thing. And hearing you reveal your name, hearing you choose to take that name, I cried for days.”

“Happy tears?” Nicole asked.

Her mother nodded. “The happiest tears I’ve ever shed. When you arrived you should have seen your father. He couldn’t stop looking at you.”

“I’m happy here. I just wish…”

“This is no longer my home. It is yours now. And Waverly’s.”

Nicole was sad when the time came for her guests to leave, riding them to the village, hugging everyone. On her return Waverly was sleeping, the effort of growing wings more tiring than she realised.

Lying down beside her wife Nicole’s eyes closed, drifting off to a forest she thought she recognised. A small child, with beautiful red hair, ran to her offering a flower. A miniature rose. “Hello, I’m Roisin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The elven names in this tale are Irish (Gaelic) in origin.
> 
> Oisin = Little deer, pronounced O-sheen.  
> Orfhlaith = Golden princess, pronounced Orla.  
> Roisin = Little rose, pronounced Row-sheen.


	31. Green wings...

As Nicole reached out to accept the rose the scene vanished, waking, looking over at Waverly who was still sleeping, her features angelic, her wings twitching slightly against her back. It had never bothered her Waverly would have these, it making perfect sense in this world. Sitting by the fire, opening yet another tome on Elven ways, a thought struck her, a sickening thought, that the wizard would indeed tear her family from her for no other reason than he believed he was entitled to do so. Xavier was right, it was his vanity that would be his undoing.

She could not live like that, not with the shadow of the wizard always hanging over her, waiting, watching, wanting what she had. She knew precisely where he would strike next. Her child, her soon to be Roisin, would be in his sights. His mocking words echoed in her mind forewarning her that her legacy would be undone. It wasn’t her legacy he was after, it was her future held within the tiny bundle of love that would grow inside Waverly. And, that thought sickened her the most. The thought of the wizard coming anywhere near her child was the final line that would not be crossed.

Her mind made up she went to her desk, extracting a piece of parchment and a quill, sitting down to write a note to Waverly, telling her she was doing this for them, not that she knew exactly what she was doing, telling Waverly she loved her more than anyone in this world and beyond, telling her she would be back soon. 

Rolling the parchment, sealing it with her wax seal, she left it on the table, dressing as quietly as she could. With only her boots to go, fearing their tapping on the floor would wake Waverly, she tiptoed to the door, opening it as quietly as she could, heading out on what she hoped would be her final quest. Arriving at the stables, attaching reins to Gosfar, she led him out into the courtyard to be confronted by Waverly, her arms folded, her wings fully extended behind her back, a look on her face to say Nicole wasn’t going anywhere without her. “If you want that Lily girl then you shall have her. I will not stand in your way. But, please, have the courtesy to tell me to my face.”

“No…I. That’s not…Waverly, I wouldn’t. She’s not the reason. I need to do this.”

Waverly pulled her arms in tighter. “Not even one night and you slip away. I thought I knew you. You are but a common thief.”

“I swear this isn’t what it looks like. Okay, it looks pretty bad. I’m doing this for us. For…”

“Roisin. Yes, she came to me too. She has your hair. And you would do this knowing she is coming to us.”

“No…I. She’s the reason. Look, anything I say right now is going to sound crazy. I have to see someone. Someone who might be able to help us. It’s a long shot, but…”

Waverly removed her gold ring handing it back to Nicole. “I believe this is yours. I’ll pack my things, be gone from your life. I asked only one thing of you that you would speak plainly. If you choose not to do so then we have no future.”

“I’m not taking it. Okay, okay, there’s a wizard beyond here who made the antidote to break the sleeping spell you were under. I thought. I don’t know who else to go to. If I ask here they will know my intentions.”

Waverly replaced the ring on her finger. “Thank you. Why you couldn’t have said that to me.”

“Because…I’m a fool, who thought she had to do this on her own. You’re right, we are married now and my actions affect yours. I’m sorry. It’s just, he’s inside my head, eating away, laughing at me.”

“Do you not think he is in my head too? I learnt to block him out. And, unlike you I never gave in. I never let him mind sex me, as you say. Not once. I stayed strong.”

“Oh God, Waverly. I’ve totally fucked up here. Please, please forgive me. I should have consulted with you. I should have…can we start again?”

Waverly rose in the air, her beautiful wings catching the light, a splendid sight to behold. “I shall consider it.”

Nicole stood motionless realising what she had done, also realising she loved Waverly even more, if that was possible. Xavier emerged from the stables having overheard almost all of their conversation, chuckling. “Yep, that’s married life for you. She’s right, best not keep secrets. So this wizard of yours, you think he can help?”

“I’ll never know. I’ve made a mess of this.”

Xavier patted her on the shoulder. “You haven’t. Waverly simply wanted you to know you answer to her.”

“I think I get that now.”

“Fairies can be feisty. You would do well not to cross them. She’s also right in not letting the wizard live inside your head.”

“He wants our child, I’m sure of it. Xavier, I can’t sit waiting for him to show up again, or worse take what belongs to me. It would kill me. I need to act, strike first.”

Xavier shook his head. “It cannot be done that way.”

“This is my child we’re talking about. The future of here. There’s got to be a way.”

“Let me think on it. I suggest you go talk plainly to your new wife. This I do know, her love for you is strong, and so is her tongue.”

Nicole listened to Xavier chuckling as he returned to his horse, glad of his counsel, knowing she could trust him even though he chose not to go against the elven ways. Making her way back to the bedroom she found Waverly on the bed, her eyes closed. “I will never do that again. I promise.”

Waverly’s eyes remained closed, her breathing faster than usual. “I’ve not had to rely on anyone, not until I came to this world. I didn’t even trust Jeremy until I absolutely had to. And don’t get me started on the Forest of Foreboding. Man that was tough.”

Waverly moaned, Nicole rushing to her side. “What’s wrong? You’re burning up. I’ll call for help.”

Waverly gripped her arm. “Too soon. I flew too soon.”

“We need someone. Let me get someone for you.”

Running to the door, calling out, two servants arrived Nicole instructing them to send for the physician, praying Waverly would be alright. The stress of taking her first flight to stop Nicole from leaving had put a strain on her body, her heart struggling to cope with the exertion. The physician prescribed rest and a mix of herbs, although not being familiar with fairy anatomy it was more guess work than knowledge. 

Taking Nicole to one side, the physician’s expression told her he too was concerned. “She’s strong, but this is outside my area of expertise. She needs one of her own to tend to her. Especially given her condition.”

“She’s pregnant.”

The physician nodded. “As far as I can tell, a month, no more. But, I fear her body will not be able to cope.”

“What do I do? Tell me, what does she need?”

“Someone who has knowledge of her ways. I understand they use an essence to restore their vitality.”

“I know of it. I should be able to get some.”

Waiting for the physician to leave, Nicole knelt beside the bed, stroking Waverly’s hair. “I did this to you.”

Waverly opened her eyes, her voice but a whisper. “No, my love. I knew I mustn’t, not until they were fully formed. The fault lies with me. Only me.”

Nicole felt her eyes fill. “I’m torn my love. You need the essence of your folk, but I do not want to leave your side.”

“Go. Bring me back what they are able to spare. No more.”

“If you’re sure. I shall be gone no more than a day at most. Rest.”

Her grandmother entered, placing a hand on Nicole’s back. “I will sit with her. The physician has informed me of Waverly’s condition. I will send a party to the forest to acquire the essence.”

“I must go.”

Her grandmother shook her head. “Not with the wizard on the prowl. Your place is here beside your wife.”

“I’ll take Xavier with me. We will be fast and I know a way into that realm. I have friends, the goblins. They will help.”

“It is too dangerous. As your grandmother I must forbid you from going. While you are under my house you must do as I say.”

Nicole leaned her head on the bed, tears falling. Wiping her eyes, turning to face her grandmother. “And have my wife die before my eyes. It would destroy me. She is all I have. And the child. Do not do this to me. Do not put me in a position where I have to choose between you and Waverly. It will always be Waverly.”

“You are too much like me. Too easily swayed by your heart, rather than your head. If you are to rule wisely you will need to balance the two, as a scale balances.”

“I’ve lived in my head for too long. I let it block me from the joy that comes with living life from the heart. I became a lawyer because I thought it was the sensible thing to do, knowing what I most wanted was to sing, and to dance, and act the fool on a stage. And, it took Waverly and all I had to go through to get her to show me what was missing. What’s always been missing.”

“I do not want to lose you,” her grandmother replied. “I’ve only just got you back. For me, stay for me.”

Nicole turned her body, hugging her grandmother. “I’ve got to go. Xavier will protect me.”

Kissing Waverly’s forehead, promising to be back as soon as she could, she left to ask Xavier if he would journey with her to the forest. Finding him in the ale house not far from the palace, he too was wary of her travelling in the lands where the wizard had control, Nicole explaining she could navigate her way in and out without detection.

The pair rode out that afternoon, arriving at the village after nightfall, deciding it would be best to set off in the morning. Xavier was already seated at a table in the tavern, eating a hearty breakfast, Nicole still half-awake having spent a restless night trying to work out the best course of action. A tankard of dandelion beer before her and a plate of bread and cheese she picked at the offering, her appetite lost, as were her thoughts. “You’ll need to keep your strength up,” Xavier said, tucking into his bowl of steaming stew.

“What if we didn’t have to go to the forest?” she asked, sipping her beer. “What if I knew of a place where I could get the essence Waverly needs?”

“At what price?”

Nicole hadn’t thought of that, realising she had little to trade on her. “It’s worth a shot. But, it means going beyond this world.”

Xavier shook his head. “I have not ventured there. I will be less than useless in your realm. We go to the forest.”

“Hear me out. I know a wizard who has it. The essence is mine, I gave it to him. The price should not be too great. Plus, I need to ask his advice.”

Xavier put down his spoon. “A wizard, is a wizard, is a wizard. They are not friends, or wise counsel. We would be best seeking the company of fairies over some wizard you claim to have the ear of.”

Nicole was torn. Fairies, or wizard. The choice lay with her.


	32. Decisions, decisions...

Between the two options, of going to the fairies or asking the wizard for help, Nicole could not decide. If they went to the fairies she would be able to enlist their help in healing Waverly, yet there was no guarantee they would have enough essence to spare. If she approached the wizard she hoped he would still have the vial she left with him, only a few drops having been used for the antidote, yet there was no guarantee the wizard would release it without a price. And, she had very little on her with which to trade. 

Decisions, decisions. “It’s got to be the wizard,” she announced, after several minutes’ contemplation. “I agree, I do not trust any wizard, but I think it’s our best option.”

Xavier scooped the last of his stew into his mouth. “I disagree. This world of yours is not to my taste. I would prefer to seek help here. But, I have sworn to protect you, and that I will do even if it means venturing to a place not to my appetite.”

“Thank you, that means a lot. I’ve friends on the outside who will help us. And, my mother.”

Riding to the cottage where Lily resided, they left their horses in her stable, walking the short distance to the location where the different worlds met. Donning the blue cape she explained to Xavier she would go first and for him to follow. A stone no more than a foot high marked the entrance, letters carved into it indicating the nearest town was five miles to the west. Tracing the words with her finger when she reached the final ‘s’ they heard the groan of heavy stone rubbing against stone, flickering candlelight coming from the vault.

Nicole stepped through, the entrance door to the vault ajar, peering out to check no one was in the catacombs. Turning, she was about to tell Xavier to follow when the gap in the wall began to close, too fast for Xavier to make it through. She shouted to him to do the same as her, trace the letters, open the gap again. “I’m trying,” he yelled. “Nothing’s happening.”

“Go over the letters slowly,” she yelled back. “I’ll wait for you.”

Xavier tried again, and again. “I cannot get through. You need to return.”

Nicole traced the name on the tomb. Nothing. No sound, no movement. She tried again, and again. “Okay, it might be a timing thing. Look, wait for me in the cottage. I won’t be long.”

“Nicole this isn’t safe. Not on your own. I caution you not to go to the wizard.”

“It’ll be fine. If I’m not back in a few hours find another way to my world.”

She could hear Xavier shouting to her as she left the vault, chuckling to herself that someone might happen to enter and get the shock of their life hearing voices from inside a tomb. Still wearing her battle dress, the blue cape around her shoulders, she stood outside the cathedral attempting to flag down a cab. _Fuck, no money,_ she thought as a car pulled up. 

“Little early for fancy costume,” the cab driver said, checking out her outfit. “Where to warrior princess?”

Giving him the address of her apartment, she stared out the window at the world she left behind, her eyes occasionally catching magical folk intermingling with those completely unaware of their existence. Her ability to see magic had improved while living in the palace, her eyes gradually adjusting without the need to wear the cape. Now, back in the non-magical world she didn’t want to risk not being able to see what others could not.

Pulling up outside her apartment, asking the cab driver to wait, she rang the buzzer, no one answering. There was no way to tell if Jeremy, and or Robin were there, ringing the buzzer for the caretaker, relieved when she heard his voice. “Hi, I’ve locked myself out. Number seventeen. Nicole. Nicole Haught.”

“Hey, haven’t seen you in a while. Your friend Robin is staying.”

“That’s right. Could you let me in? I need to get a few things.”

“Sure, give me a moment.”

The caretaker let her in, his eyes studying her outfit. “You into acting?”

“What? No. Really, really long story.”

“Robin’s a great guy. Orders a lot of takeouts.”

“Yep, that’s Robin for you.”

Letting her into the apartment the caretaker remained in the entrance. “You gonna be gone long?”

“Not sure. Robin’s in charge till I return.”

Rushing to the bedroom, closing the door, she scrambled out of her battle gear, grabbing whatever clothes she could find, impressed the place was reasonably tidy. She found her wallet and phone in a box marked “Nicole’s Stuff” on the top of the chest of drawers, the battery on her phone out of charge, running to the lounge to write Robin a note telling him where she was going. 

The caretaker was still by the door as she left, handing him twenty dollars, riding the elevator with him to the ground floor. “If you see Robin, or Jeremy, tell them I’m at Angelo’s. They’ll understand.”

“Got it. Think they’re away for a few days. Angela’s.”

“Angelo’s. They know where that is.”

Getting back in the cab, she instructed the driver to take her to the deli near the restaurant, giving him a generous tip as she got out. Angelo was serving a customer as she entered, waiting for him to become free, he taking his time chatting in Italian. When he eventually approached she asked if she could see his selection of hams, he nodding, leading the way to the basement. “Didn’t think I would see you again.”

“I need the essence,” she said, as Angelo switched on the light to his subterranean library. “Waverly’s sick.”

“It will cost you. The stone round your neck and your cape is my price.”

“Sure,” Nicole replied, unfastening the cape, the books on the shelves disappearing as she removed it from her shoulders, slipping the black stone over her head. 

The wizard accepted the items, turning to the now bare shelves, his hands retrieving what Nicole could only guess must be a box, removing something from it, handing it to her. She felt cool glass against her palm. “Is this it?” she asked, wishing she hadn’t handed the cape over so quickly.

“Half full,” the wizard replied. “Very good quality. I’m reluctant to let it go, but a deal is a deal.”

“Thank you. This means more to me than you’ll ever know.”

“Oh, I’m sure it does. I hear the portals are closing. Folks here are getting worried your wizard is seeking to extend his domain to this city.”

“He couldn’t, could he?” Nicole replied. “Not New York.”

Angelo sucked his teeth. “I’m thinking of moving on. Business has not been so good lately. Not with rumours such as these.”

“But, he’s not that powerful.”

Angelo shook his head. “He has the ear of those who run this place. Still, I’ve had a good life. Perhaps I go home now.”

“To Italy?”

Angelo laughed. “Home, home. I have my own portal ready for when the time comes.”

“I’ll need to find another portal. The two I know of are gone.”

Angelo rubbed his chin. “If I let you use mine I will have to ask a price. And, you have nothing I want.”

“It’s okay,” Nicole said. “Look, the essence is all I need. I’ll find a portal somewhere.”

Nicole turned, ready to head to the restaurant where Rex worked, Angelo reaching out to stop her. “My price is one hour in your palace. It is not much to ask and I’ve always wanted to see inside.”

“Done. You can stay a week if you like,” Nicole offered.

“An hour is all I need,” Angelo replied. 

“So, where’s this portal of yours?”

“Behind you,” the wizard replied. “Simply turn the handle to this room to the left, instead of right, and it will take you back.”

“That’s really clever. Where does it come out?”

“A short distance from the palace. Follow the path away from the trees and you will reach home.”

Nicole approached the exit, turning the handle as she had been instructed, the door opening onto an unfamiliar location. “I can’t see the path,” she said. “Just a wooded area.”

“It is directly behind you,” Angelo replied. “Once through the door turn and you will see the path you need to take.”

“Here goes. Thank you again.”

Stepping through the opening Nicole found herself staring at trees, sun on her back, squinting as she turned to locate the path home. Holding her hand to her eyes it was difficult to make out where she was, except she couldn’t see a path in front of her, only a manicured lawn stretching ahead, a lake to her right, and a large house at the top of a slope to her left. 

She could hear someone calling a name. “Jolene, honey, we know not to go near the trees.”

Eyes scanned her new location, a tidal wave of dread submerging her, frantically searching for the door through which she had only just passed. “Where the fuck are you? Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Honey, it’s time for your meds,” the woman called out. “Don’t make me go get someone to bring you in.”

Reaching out with both arms, desperately trying to feel for where the door might be, her hands met nothing, wondering if she made a run for it where she might go. It was then she realised she was in little more than a nightshirt, not even shoes on her feet, the woman approaching wearing a nurse’s uniform that wouldn’t look out of place in one of the black and white movies she used to watch.

“Jolene, you’re a naughty girl for running off like that. Let’s take a walk back and we get you settled.”

“I’m not Jolene,” Nicole insisted, as the nurse took her hand. “I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught. I’m a lawyer in New York. I can prove it.”

“Oh honey, I’m sure you are. There’s apple pie for dessert this evening. Your favourite.”

Nicole resisted the nurse’s tug on her hand. “I need to make a call. My mother will confirm who I am.”

The nurse released her grip. “Honey, you just imagining things now. Your parents died years ago. Ain’t no one visited since you come here. Ain’t no one knows you here ‘cept your brother.”

“I…I don’t have a brother. Please, whatever this is it’s not true.”

“You need to calm yourself down missy. Now we gonna go to the house, and we gonna take our medicine like a good girl, and we ain’t gonna make no scene.”

A cold sweat formed over Nicole’s body knowing she had been tricked, knowing she was trapped somewhere other than she needed to be, knowing the wizard was part of whatever was happening.

Following the nurse towards the house she watched others dressed in a similar nightshirt shuffle their way across the grass, dreading what might come next. The house smelt of boiled cabbage and disinfectant, her eyes searching for any clues as to where she was. Failing to find anything to pinpoint where this might be she stopped. “Where am I?”

The nurse stopped too, turning to face her, taking both her hands. “Honey, it’s okay. It’s just another of your turns. You’re home.”

“This isn’t my home,” Nicole insisted. “I need to get back, my wife is sick.”

“Honey, you ain’t married. I knew we should have upped the dosage. I’ll get the doctor to come to your room, check you over. Maybe you coming down with a fever.”

“Where is this place?”

“Home, Iike I said. The Swan Memorial Hospital.”

Nicole almost threw up at the name. “I’m not sick. I need to leave right now.”

“Oh honey, you can’t leave. You ain't never leaving here. Not after what you did.”


	33. Locked room...

“This is a trick,” Nicole yelled. “It’s not real. I know it’s not real.”

“Now Jolene, you getting yourself all riled for no reason. Let’s go to your room until you calm down.”

“I’m not fucking going anywhere. I want my clothes, now.”

Suddenly, her arms were behind her back, held by someone stronger than her. “We go to our room like a good girl. No more dramatics. And, we take our pills.”

“I’m not taking anything,” she screamed. “I’m not meant to be here.”

Frogmarching her to a room, forcing her to sit on a chair, her hands restrained by what felt like a plastic tie, she was left alone, the door closing, the sound of a lock turning. Her eyes scanned the room. Bare, apart from a bed and the chair she was sitting on, no clothes, no desk, not even a window from which to see beyond wherever she was being confined. “I know this isn’t real,” she whispered. “I know this isn’t real. Keep it together.”

She heard the lock click, someone was returning, waiting for the door to open. “I see you’ve made yourself at home,” Angelo said, closing the door behind him. “I must say you are a bigger fool than you look.”

“I know it’s you,” she said. “What did you do to him?”

“Oh, nothing really. Just a little persuasion. Angelo is nothing if not predictable. He’ll sell anything for the right price.”

“Where am I?”

“Use your imagination. I’d hoped for a little more entertainment. I find you rather dull, if truth be told.”

“You can’t keep me here. My friends will get me out.”

The wizard laughed. “Keep believing that. It will make this more enjoyable to watch all hope fade from your eyes.”

“You can’t defeat me. If you kill me the elves will rise up against you.”

“Who said anything about killing you? I’m more partial to slow torture. Good, old fashioned mind fucking as you call it. You will have the pleasure of watching your wife mourn your absence, believing you abandoned her and your child.”

“She knows I would never do that,” Nicole replied, remembering the argument in the courtyard. “She knows I wouldn't. Xavier will tell her where I am.”

“Ah, Xavier. Such a shame. Lily’s husband caught them in a delicate position in their stables. A knife to the back is all it took.”

“No, you’re lying. He’s not dead. Xavier is too loyal to do such a thing.”

“He has, oh I’m sorry, had an eye for the pretty ones.”

“You will not succeed. They’ll know it’s you.”

The wizard tilted his head to one side. “Really? Like they knew it was me attending your wedding to the one who belongs to me. Like they will know it is I who rides in on your horse to claim what is mine. Like they will know it is I who will take your child from her mother’s arms and raise it as my own.”

Nicole pulled at the restraint on her wrists. “If you go near them I will kill you.”

“One hour, remember. You gave me one hour inside your palace. It is mine to use when the time is right. Oh, I nearly forgot, I have a present for you. Something to remind you of home.” The wizard left the room returning a few moments later with the mirror Nicole recognised from the theatre. “I thought this might keep you company. You can watch how the world forgets about you. What was it in the forest you said? Oh, that’s right, your biggest fear is to be unloved.”

“I am loved,” she whispered. “I know I’m loved.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” the wizard scoffed. “Actually no, I’ll tell you what your biggest fear is. You don’t believe in yourself. Never have, never will.”

“Fuck off. I don’t need you fucking telling me what my biggest fear is. You’re not a shrink.”

The wizard let out a laugh. “You’re in an institute for the clinically insane. Well, must be going, people to see, places to visit, a baby to acquire.”

With that the wizard stepped through the mirror, Nicole gazing at her own reflection staring back at her. “This is just a mind fuck, that’s all. It’s like the water room with no escape. Circles on palm, circles on palm.”

Xavier headed to the cottage in search of someone who could help him get to the other side. Lily was feeding her infant, smiling as he entered. “Back so soon.”

“The way to the other world is closed. I need to get through.”

Lily picked up the child, following Xavier to the stone, tracing the words. “That can’t be so. My grandfather would not let this happen. Unless…”

“It is imperative I get to the other world.”

“Let me send word to the village. There will be an outcry if this has happened.”

Lily handed the infant to Xavier, rushing off towards the cottage, he attempting to entertain it with silly faces, the child simply staring at him, its lower lip wobbling. “Do not cry. Look a bird in the sky.”

Lily returned, retrieving the child who was about to burst into tears. “I’ve sent one of our pigeons to the tavern. They’ll know what to do.”

“I have not ventured beyond these realms,” Xavier said, sitting on the stone marker. “I hear it is filled with many curiosities.”

“It certainly is. I’ve been a few times. It is not to my liking. Too busy and too noisy. Where was the elven heir heading?”

“To a place that serves food from Italy. To see a wizard about the essence to aid the fairy princess.”

“Angelo’s. It’s near where my cousin works.”

“Can we get to the other world by any other route?” Xavier asked.

“There are others, but it would mean travelling some distance. I know of one in the woods by Riddle Me Do. I have not used it myself, but I have heard of its existence.”

“It maybe our only option if we are unable to get through here. I suspect the wizard knew we would use this route.”

Lily bounced the child in her arms. “If he is meddling here there are many who will fight him. They do not want to see what happened across the boundary happen here.”

A party of men arrived within the hour led by Lily’s father, her mother too, attempting to open the portal. “It’s been sealed,” Finbar said, his hands going to his hips. “Only a wizard could do this, one connected to this portal. This is a declaration of war on our people. We will root out whoever has done this.”

“There is a more pressing matter,” Xavier advised. “The heir is trapped, she needs our help.”

Finbar called two men over. “They will go with you to the other world. I ask only you check on the one who guards this gate. I fear he may be in danger.”

“I give you my word.”

“I will go with them,” Lily offered. “I know the way the other side.”

Her father shook his head. “We are dealing with the wizard. You will be putting your life in danger.”

“I understand. But, I need to check grandfather has not been harmed.”

Finbar turned to Xavier. “I place her in your care. Make sure she remains safe.”

Xavier held out his hand. “With my life.”

Taking the horses the four rode to the village, waiting for a goblin to let them through the boundary, Xavier explaining their purpose to Cedric. “This is bad, very bad. We’ll do all we can to help.”

“We also need the essence from the fairy princess’ folk in the forest.”

“Leave that to me. I will send word. Now we must be on our way. I will take you as far as Riddle Me Do.”

Xavier just about fitted into the cart, bending low in case he too hit his head on the jagged rock. The tavern was busy when they entered, Lily shaking the hand of the owner asking for his help. He called over the young girl serving beer. “She will take you to the woods. Be sure to stick to the path. It’s no longer safe in these parts.”

Lily thanked him, the party heading out in the direction of the trees, Xavier with his bow ready in case of an ambush. Arriving at the tree where Jeremy tied his scarf the young girl stopped, pointing to an odd shaped bush. “It’s through there. It hasn’t worked in years, but you can try.”

The young girl turned on her heels, running back through the woods. “I’ll go first,” Lily said.

“No, I must go,” Xavier demanded. “The rest of you wait for my signal.” He felt his way ahead, his hand touching an invisible solid surface in front of him, pushing on it, meeting resistance. “This is sealed too. We must return to the village and find another way.”

Nicole heard the voices the other side, recognising Xavier’s. “Hey, it’s me. I’m here.”

Xavier held up his hand for everyone to be quiet. “Nicole, is that you?”

“God, am I glad to hear your voice. I’m locked in a cell somewhere. I can’t get out.”

“Where? Where are you?” Xavier asked.

“I…I’m not sure. I went to Angelo’s. He tricked me. There was a door. He’s going after our child.”

“We can’t get through. We’ll find a way.”

“I gave him permission to enter the palace. An hour. She’s not safe.”

“I’ll send word. Don’t go anywhere.”

“Err, I’m tied to a chair, in a locked room. Really not going anywhere.”

Nicole felt a trickle down her left cheek, rubbing it on the nightshirt. “Stay strong. People are on my side. I fucking knew he was lying about Xavier.”

Shuffling forward on the chair, she managed to get to the mirror lifting her bare foot, praying it would go through. All she felt was cold glass against her toes, cursing the wizard, vowing if it was the last thing she did she would destroy him. It was as if the mirror heard, a ripple running down its entire length, a voice she had not heard before answering. “I too wish to see his demise.”

“Who’s there?” she asked. “Is that you Xavier?”

“It is I,” the mirror responded. “I am not party to his wicked ways. He tricked me and now I must do his bidding.”

Nicole stared into the mirror, the faint outline of an old woman staring back. “Who are you?”

“I am the maid of the mirror. I am trapped like you.”

“My friends, they’re the other side. They’re here to rescue me but they can’t get through.”

“He has blocked the way. Only he can pass through now.”

“He wants my child. Please, you have to help.”

“He goes too far. To harm a child I will not permit. I will help you, but only on one condition. You must break me, so no one will be able to use me ever again.”

“Anything. Wait, if I break you how will I get through?”

“Your friends. One must stay behind to ensure my condition is met.”

Nicole yelled at the top of her lungs, calling to Xavier. His party was already returning to the village, Nicole’s cries unable to reach them. “It’s no use,” she said, her throat hoarse from calling out. “They’ve gone. I’ve lost my child.”

“I’m sorry. I wish I could help,” the maid in the mirror said. “She’s very beautiful.”

“Waverly. Yep, she is. My child’s name is Rosin.”

“Ah, such a pretty name. You know you really shouldn’t trust everything you see in the mirror. Now I have her name she is mine.”

The wizard’s laugh could be heard, Nicole retching at the sound, realising she had been tricked yet again. “I’ll never fucking learn. Mother, I’ve fucked up and Roisin is in danger. Someone, please.”


	34. Only believe...

Nicole’s mom was busy buying groceries when she felt a familiar tug on her heart, dropping the bottle of maple syrup she was holding without thinking, watching as it exploded on the tile floor. Her hand went to her heart, feeling her baby’s cry for help, knowing she was in trouble. 

Pulling out her phone, calling her husband, she could hear he was in the club house already. “Nicole’s in trouble, I can feel it.”

“She’s probably locked herself out of her apartment again.”

“You know she’s not there. Something’s wrong.”

“She’ll be fine. You used to get that all the time when she went to college.”

“I’m telling you something’s not right. Oh my, it’s the baby. I’ve got to go to her.”

“Really, she’s fine. She’s a big girl now, she can take care of herself. Stop fretting. She would send word if she needed you.”

A store assistant arrived with a bucket and mop. “I’m going. You’ll have to make your own dinner.” Smiling at the assistant, apologising, she offered to pay for the spillage, the assistant shrugging.

Leaving her shopping cart Nicole’s mother sat in her car, placing her right hand over her heart, closing her eyes. “Mother, Orfhlaith is in trouble, she needs us. I know we’re no longer close, but for her and the future of the elven world.”

Her mother heard, her eyes opening having dozed off next to Waverly’s bed. “Double the guards. No one enters. We are under attack.”

Driving to their home Nicole’s mother pulled out her battle dress, squeezing herself in, glad she hadn’t put on too many pounds since it was last worn. It felt good to have it on, its roughness against her skin one of familiarity, of solidarity to a folk who would fight to the death to save one of their own. And, that one person was now her daughter. 

Marching up the street where she lived, knocking on number 49, she waited for her friend to answer, the door opening, the woman looking at her letting out a laugh. “Girl, you knows that ain’t the way to dress round here.”

“Nicole’s in trouble. I feel it. I need your help.”

The woman scanned the street, checking if anyone had seen Nicole’s mother dressed in a peculiar outfit striding towards her house. “Come in before you get us both arrested. Where is she?”

“I’m not sure. Not the Ruby Glades, otherwise she wouldn’t have called for me. My guess is here, in this world. What do I do?”

“Have you made contact? Get her to give you some idea where she is.”

“Delores, you’re an angel. No, that’s what we need to do.”

“Sweetie, I’m no angel. I’m a witch remember. I could use my crystal ball. Ain’t had that out in years.”

Delores headed to the basement, Nicole’s mother following, standing before a large trunk in the far corner. Swiping her hand across the lock it fell open, retrieving a small glass globe and stand, placing it on top of the trunk. “I’m only doing this because it’s Nicole, and you. You’re my dearest friend and I ain’t letting no one harm her.”

Nicole’s mother placed a hand on her shoulder. “You are a good friend. Can you see anything?”

Delores peered into the globe. “She’s crying. A room, dark, powerful magic. New York. Her heart's breaking. Waverly’s sick, the baby too if she doesn’t get her the essence in time. Oh my, he wants to drive her insane. Who is she caught up with?”

“The black swan. I must go to her.”

“Svane. How did she cross paths with that snake?”

“I’m guessing the same way I nearly did. I should have warned her. It’s too late now. Thank you. Owe you.”

“I’m coming with you. Ain’t had this kind of excitement in years.”

“It’s a six hour drive to New York from here.”

Delores picked up the globe and stand, opening the trunk, pulling out a broomstick. “Girl, we going first class.”

It would be the first time Nicole’s mother had ridden on the back of a broomstick, possibly her last as they soared through the sky on their way to the city in which she hoped to find her daughter. She had left a message on Robin’s phone telling him where she was headed, hoping for his help on arrival. Both Jeremy and Robin’s phones had been out of action, hiking in a remote area, the pair having decided to broaden their horizons in life, although Jeremy would have preferred a hotel to a sleeping bag in the middle of nowhere.

When they reached their car Robin’s phone buzzed with a message, showing it to Jeremy. “Looks like the dynamic duo are being called into action. To the bat cave.”

Jeremy giggled. “We need costumes.”

“You’re so right. So wish I’d kept that minstrel outfit.”

“With bells. I went for shabby knight chic and you went for Mr Tinkle Toes.”

Robin gasped. “So outdid you on the costume. I want a suit of armour like Nicole’s. And a sword.”

“One thing at a time. Let’s go see what’s occurring in Gotham, Robin.”

“I’m Batman,” Robin replied, in a deep husky voice, making Jeremy cry with laughter.

Composing himself Jeremy called Nicole’s mother, telling her they were an hour away, suggesting they meet at Nicole’s apartment. Nicole’s mother was already there when they arrived, Nicole having given her a spare set of keys, her daughter’s battle dress on the bed, a note telling them where she was going. Delores held the note. “She’s there, although this is strong magic. Stronger than mine.”

“We don’t have a choice,” Nicole’s mother replied. “We go to Angelo’s.”

Xavier’s party had made it back to the tavern, the owner apologising for having sent them on a futile journey, offering them beer in compensation. Xavier glared at the man, motioning with his finger for him to step outside, pinning him against the wall, his trusted sword Fangoril resting against the tavern owner’s throat. “You would do well not to cross me again. I do not take kindly to being deceived.”

“Forgive me lord. It was an oversight on my part. I do not wish to anger the elven community.”

Xavier pressed Fangoril into the tavern owner’s throat. “I am justified to take your life. Speak quickly, or let no more words pass your tongue.”

“The wizard, he made me do it.”

Xavier moved the blade a little cutting the man’s skin, staring into his eyes. “One more chance. Where is the gate?”

The man croaked, the bite of Xavier’s sword sufficient to release his words. “Underneath the tavern. I will take you myself.”

“Now. Or, I feed your rotting carcass to the crows.”

The tavern owner led the way through the busy bar to the back, opening a door to the cellar, lighting a lantern, descending the stairs. Approaching an oak wardrobe the tavern owner opened both doors. “This takes you to the other world. Simply name where you need to be.”

Xavier pointed Fangoril at the man’s chest. “You first. You are no longer to be trusted.”

The man’s eyes betrayed his fear. “I swear this is the way.”

Xavier lowered his gaze, calming his emotions, bringing the sword back in one sweep, stopping short of cleaving the tavern owner’s head clean from his body. “Do not doubt I would do it. Again, where is the gate?”

“Lord, I beg you, I cannot show you the way.”

“Bring me his daughter,” Xavier ordered. “Perhaps watching her die will make you change your mind.”

“No, please, I beg you. Okay, okay, pull back the wardrobe. The entrance is behind.”

“Bring the daughter. She comes with us.”

One of the men in their party dragged the girl to the cellar, letting her run to the man she called father. “Please, she’s all I have.”

“Open the gate.” Xavier instructed. The man pulled back the wardrobe, a door etched in the wall. “Say the words, or watch her die.”

The tavern owner muttered the incantation to open the portal, hugging his daughter. Xavier lowered his sword. “Where does this go to?”

“Anywhere. The wizard hasn’t restricted this one. That’s why we keep it hidden.”

“New York. Angelo’s. Take us there.”

The tavern owner nodded. “As long as you spare my daughter.”

“You have my word,” Xavier replied, replacing Fangoril in her scabbard.

The tavern owner stepped through first holding the hand of his daughter, Xavier behind them, followed by the rest of their party. Emerging in Central Park the group looked around, Xavier once more retrieving Fangoril from her resting place. “Is this where she is held?”

Lily touched his arm. “We’re near. I think I know the way.”

Xavier glared at the tavern owner. “Do not think this goes unnoticed.”

“I got you here,” the tavern owner replied. “This is the best I could do.”

Xavier’s hand rested on Fangoril’s hilt. “For the sake of your daughter, I will let it pass. For now. But, you are marked.”

Lily marched off towards a sign board. “I think it’s this way. I’m not sure. I remember being here with my grandfather. Someone will help us.”

Asking the first person to happen upon their odd looking group the woman out walking her dog pointed south, telling them it would be better to get a cab. Lily thanked her, the group proceeding on foot in the direction they were shown, none knowing what the woman meant by getting a cab. 

Nicole kicked the mirror with her foot. “I’m not giving in, you hear. See, whatever this is, whatever sick little game you’ve got planned, I will win. And, you know why, because I have an army behind me. Go ahead, fuck with my family see what that brings you. And, you know what, fuck with waiting for the first strike. I make the rules.”

Her words were met with silence. Whoever was out there on her side wasn’t coming any time soon she concluded, resigning herself to the only option left open to work out how to escape on her own. Pulling at the restraint her hands remained tied to the back of the chair, looking around for anything to help her. It then occurred to her she had the chair, or parts of it, or its legs, or something. She wasn’t helpless.

Leaning forward she managed to stand, spying the bed had a metal arch at the end, somewhere to hook the chair. Shuffling over, wedging one leg into the end of the bed, she twisted her whole body, groaning as the plastic tie cut into her wrists. “Not fucking giving up. Circle on palm, circle on palm.”

The snap of the tie was the best sound she’d ever heard, holding her wrists to her chest knowing whatever pain she was feeling now would be nothing compared to losing her family to some sociopath wizard. Pulling on the door handle it moved in her hands, turning it to the right this time, the basement of Angelo’s greeting her, a musty smell of cured meats and ripened cheese hitting her nose. 

Making her way out of the store she stood on the sidewalk tears streaming down her face for no other reason than she was free. Free of whatever hell the wizard sought to put her through, free of the limitation she’d carried her whole life. She was enough.

Sinking to her knees, not caring who saw her, or what they thought of her, she knew in that moment she could defeat any fucker who thought he was superior. All anger left her, all thoughts of revenge, it was simply a case of her against him. And she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, she would win.

Hands touched her shoulders, looking up to her left to see Xavier and Lily smiling down at her. Turning to her right, her mother’s hand rested on her shoulder, Jeremy and Robin alongside.


	35. Good people...

Nicole had never been so glad to see family and friends as she was in that moment, hugging her mother first, followed by everyone else, including those who were strangers. She didn’t care, relieved not to be tied to a chair any longer in the basement of Angelo’s, back in the city she had begun to call home, back with sane, rational people who weren’t out to drive her crazy. 

“I need to find Angelo,” she announced, realising she was wearing her own clothes once more, feeling in the pocket for the vial. “It’s gone. That bastard took it. Or, maybe he never gave it to me.”

“I will slit his throat,” Xavier announced, pulling out Fangoril. “He deserves nothing more.”

“Whoa,” Nicole replied. “Put that away, you’ll have NYPD after us. No, I still need Angelo's help.”

“We do not bargain with a wizard.”

Nicole smiled. “He owes me. That is if he’s still alive.”

They followed her into the deli, the woman behind the counter oddly similar to the one in the asylum, Nicole standing before her. “Where’s Angelo?”

“Out, I guess.”

Nicole marched towards the basement, the woman calling after her. “You’re not allowed down there.”

Nicole turned, narrowing her eyes. “Get on with your business. And, I’d advise you not to call the cops or my good friend will introduce you to his trusted companion on his belt.”

The woman’s eyes went to Xavier’s sword, busying herself with cutting up meats. Nicole instructed Robin to watch over her in case she decided to make that phone call. The two men from the village, along with the tavern owner and his daughter were also told to wait with him, Nicole not wanting too many to see what lay beneath the store. 

The basement was as she left it, the door to Angelo’s private library open, the room inside stuffed with his magical tomes for those who could see, which was everyone apart from Nicole and Jeremy. Delores clapped her hands together ready to explore what the wizard’s library held, a banging sound coming from a crate in the corner. Prizing the lid off they found Angelo bound and gagged, thankful to be rescued himself. “I should have known not to entertain the black swan,” he said, as he was helped out of the box. 

“He has the essence,” Nicole said. “The one for Waverly.”

Angelo shook his head. “It is safe.”

“I have nothing to give you for it.”

“A gift. I could hear what he was doing. To think he was once compassionate. The death of his wife and child changed him.”

“Don’t expect me to feel sorry for him,” Nicole said. “Not after what he’s done to Waverly and the magical world. And now wanting my child.”

“His heart has turned to ice,” Angelo observed. “To make others suffer as he believes he has suffered is not our way. It turns one against another through fear or misplaced loyalty.”

“He won’t stop. He’ll keep going until all the magical world is under his control. And still it will never be enough.”

“You are right,” Angelo replied. “The time has come to cease the madness. I will help however I can. I should have come to the aid of those in need sooner. For that I have to bear the burden for allowing it to continue.”

“Can he be defeated?” Jeremy asked. “He seems pretty invincible to me. Stuck you in a crate.”

“Couldn’t kill me without wounding himself. He grows stronger, you are correct. His power has been left unchecked for too long which is to our disadvantage.”

“I gave him permission to enter the palace for one hour,” Nicole added.

“Although, that may be something we could use to our advantage. I will need to think about this carefully.”

Angelo pulled one of his magical books from the shelf, opening it, muttering under his breath. Nicole and Jeremy looked at each other unable to see what the rest could until the vial and sack of fairy dust lifted from the page, floating in the air. She reached out to accept the items. “We take the mirror,” Nicole instructed. “I don’t want him hopping out here.”

“I have a better idea,” Angelo said. “I will seal the room. If he tries to escape he’ll simply be confined to this space.”

“Like it,” Nicole said. “Not that being locked in here myself has anything to do with that. Wait, what about all your books and equipment?”

Angelo waved his hand, a carpet bag appearing from under the table, the entire contents of his library flying into it from the shelves. “For just such emergencies. Best I not stay here. When the black swan finds out I’ve tricked him he will most likely return to seek the true essence.”

Nicole gave him a quizzical look. “Why did you not give him the real thing?”

The wizard smiled. “I only trade with those I like.”

“I need to check on my grandfather,” Lily said, looking round the group. “I’m worried he too might be trapped somewhere. And I need to see if we can open the gate from this side.”

Nicole counted the group. “Okay, there’s six of us here, plus five upstairs. That’s a lot of cabs.”

“Twelve,” Angelo said. “I’m coming with you. I might be able to help with that gate.”

“Okay, okay,” Nicole said. “We can’t all go. Mom, Delores, thank you. I’m sorry I had to call on you.”

“Darling, I knew something was wrong. I’ll come with you to the Glades.”

Nicole shook her head. “This is for me to do now. I’ll send word when Roisin arrives.”

Her mother’s eyes filled. “A beautiful name. Little rose.”

Turning to Jeremy. “I knew you wouldn’t let me down. I may need to call on you too, but for now I need you and Robin here.”

“I understand. And, I like the new Nicole. It suits you.” He handed her the rucksack he had with him. “Thought you might need this. Robin wants one too, and a sword. Although, knowing his ability to cut himself with a kitchen knife, I’m not so sure that’s such a good idea.”

“I’ll see what I can do. Thank you. For everything.”

Returning upstairs it was agreed the guards would escort the tavern owner and his daughter back to Central Park, Jeremy and Robin offering to show them the way, the group watching as the six headed off. Hailing a cab Nicole waved to her mother and Delores, missing her already. Turning to Xavier. “I wish I had the cape and the black stone. Guessing Svane took them with him.”

Lily removed a similar stone from around her neck offering it to Nicole. “Did it look like this?”

Nicole nodded. “Never did know what it was for. Your grandpa said it’s for protection.”

“In a way. It’s called a serendipity stone. You call on it when things aren’t going your way.”

“Wish I’d known.”

“Please accept mine. I think you need it more than I do.”

The cab pulled up outside the basilica, the four entering by the main door, Xavier attracting curious looks from visitors inside. Heading to the catacombs they searched its entirety, no sign of Lily’s grandfather. “I’m worried,” she said. “I have a bad feeling.”

“We’ll find him,” Nicole reassured, holding the stone Lily gifted between her fingers. “We need help finding Lily’s grandfather.”

A guy entered at the far end leading a group of tourists, Nicole approaching. “We’re looking for the old man who cleans the church.”

“Haven’t seen him in days. He’s usually here. Had to clean up muddy footprints in the Swan vault.”

“He’s the other side,” Nicole said out loud, the tour guide staring at her, moving off with his party.

Angelo was already at work, testing the entrance, pulling one of his books from his bag. “I should be able to reverse the spell,” he said, reading out an incantation, the group watching expectantly. Angelo shook his head, turning to Lily. “I’m sorry to ask this of you, but could I have a drop of your blood.”

“Why?”

“The spell is telling me so.”

Lily held out her hand, Xavier making a small cut across her palm, Angelo instructing her to place her hand against the wall. Repeating the incantation, the sound of stone against stone was heard, the gap opening sufficiently for all four to enter. Nicole was as thankful to see the magical world once more as she was to have seen New York, almost hugging Angelo. 

He pulled her to one side. “There is only one reason the spell worked with the blood of a relative.”

Nicole looked over at Lily as she ran to the cottage to embrace her children, her husband smiling at her return. “I will tell her.”

Taking Lily outside, sitting her down on the low wall surrounding her garden, she explained what Angelo had said, Lily shaking her head. “He’s alive, I know he is.”

“Lily, this is all my fault. If I hadn’t used this portal he would not have been put in danger.”

“This isn’t your fault. He chose to guard the entrance. Many a time we’ve asked him to return, but he’s stubborn as ever. Probably gone fishing. That’s it. He loves fishing. He’ll turn up.”

Nicole took Lily’s hand. “Your family have been kinder than most and this will not go unpunished. We will help you look for him.”

“I need to see to the children,” she said, lost in her own thoughts. “They’ll be hungry.”

Word was sent to the village, a search party arriving, spending hours combing the fields, a shout going up from Lily’s husband as the light was beginning to fade to say he had found him. Fetching the cart, they wrapped the body, removing it before Lily could see, Nicole walking to the cottage where Lily’s husband was consoling her. “He loved fishing. He was going to take me soon. And, the children. Why?”

“Because he stood for what is right. I’m so sorry.”

Lily hugged her. “Go tend to your wife and child. They need you. And, go get that bastard for me.”

“I will. I will.”

With their horses returned from the village the three set off for the glades, riding as fast as they could, entering the narrow valley by nightfall. It no longer scared her, the thought of lowmen attacking, even though her archery skills were not as good as Xavier’s, knowing her determination to rid this world of the wizard more than compensated for her limited fighting ability.

The valley was eerily quiet, picking their way up the side of the hill, expecting a hail of arrows to come flying in their direction. Nothing. Not a sound. Arriving at the edge of the glades Angelo suggested he stay at the tavern that night, needing to send a message to his family he was home. “I will meet you here tomorrow at noon,” he said. “I have an idea, but I need to work on it alone.”

“You are welcome in my house,” Nicole said. “It will be safer.”

Angelo shook his head. “The winter is upon us. And, I am wise enough to know my presence will not be tolerated by the queen.”

Arriving at the gates more guards than usual greeted them, making them dismount and show their faces. Accepting they were who they said they were the pair were allowed to enter, warriors camped out in the courtyard. “Your grandmother is preparing for war,” Xavier said. “The time is upon us.”

“It was not in my blood to fight, until now,” Nicole replied. “I must go to Waverly.”

As she entered her chambers she saw her grandmother asleep in an armchair by their bed. Touching her hand gently the queen woke with a start. “How is she?” Nicole asked.

“Better. The goblins delivered the essence. Not much. Enough.”

“I have more.”

“Her sister is here.”


	36. Why not...

Nicole stared at her grandmother. “She…she doesn’t have a sister. She told me.”

“I understand she's a half-sister,” the queen whispered, glancing over at Waverly asleep. “A little more spirit in her belly than your wife’s.”

Nicole retrieved the vial of essence kept safe inside her armour, handing it over. “I need to meet this so-called sister. Did she arrive with the other vial?”

“No. We found her in these very chambers yesterday morning singing to Waverly while she slept. Had the guards remove her seven times, until Waverly awoke pleading for her to remain. Your wife’s relative is a determined little thing if nothing else.”

“Where is she now?”

“Most likely the tavern, or the kitchens. She is rather a unique character.”

Nicole headed to the kitchens in search of this supposed sister, one whose existence had not been mentioned either by Waverly, or any of her family. It was odd to think such an obvious thing as having a sister, even if only a half-sister, would be omitted from every conversation. _Perhaps she’s an embarrassment,_ she thought, _or did something so awful no one must speak of her._ The kitchen was devoid of servants that time of night, Nicole taking three guards with her in search of this elusive relative.

The sound of music and laughter could be heard as they approached the tavern, still open long after midnight, a woman singing a saucy sea shanty, the lyrics of which even Nicole was shocked to hear, the guards accompanying her chuckling at the phallic phrases. On seeing Nicole in the entrance the singing stopped, along with all other noise, most bowing on recognising the heir to the glades in their presence.

A woman with flowing black hair hopped off the table on which she had been giving her impromptu performance, setting down the tankard in her hand, dressed as Nicole imagined a sailor, or a pirate might have in days of yore. Black leather boots reached to her thighs, matched with a leather waistcoat over a billowing shirt, a red sash round her waist completing the seafaring attire. There was a hint of family resemblance, enough for Nicole to recognise this woman was Waverly’s sister, entering the tavern, extending her hand in welcome.

The woman winked, shrinking to fairy size in the blink of an eye, removing Nicole’s sword from its scabbard before she knew what was happening. With Durendal pointed at her heart the woman resumed adult size, blowing a kiss in Nicole’s direction. “I’m guessing we’re related,” she said, handing back the sword to its owner. “Name’s Wynonna. Sorry I missed the wedding. Then again, wasn’t invited.”

Nicole gripped her sword, fearing this feisty fairy would relieve her of it in another blink of the eye. “Waverly never mentioned you.”

Wynonna’s hands went to her hips, eyeing up her new sister-in-law. “Been away. Places to see, ships to sail, treasure to plunder.”

“A criminal. No wonder.” The speed with which Wynonna could change size was unnerving, Nicole’s hand going to her right ear, then her left, as the female fairy repeatedly kicked each in turn. “Ouch, ouch, stop that,” she demanded, hearing Wynonna’s laugh. “Seriously, stop that. Enough.”

“Apologise, or I slit your throat.”

Nicole’s guards looked on grinning at the spectacle of their mistress being thoroughly outmatched by this miniature maiden. “Do something,” she yelled. “Ouch. Stop.”

The guards attempted to capture Wynonna, hands flailing in the air as she darted back and forth, boxing their ears too. It took Nicole’s apology to stop her. “Louder, so everyone can hear,” Wynonna demanded, enjoying her ability to torment her sister’s partner.

“I’m sorry, okay,” Nicole yelled. “I apologise.”

Wynonna stopped the attack. “That’s better. I hear you are the one who made my sister ill.”

Nicole nodded, hands going to both ears for protection, realising her sword was now vulnerable. “I’m more than sorry for that too.”

“Good job I’m here then. Let us go see how she’s doing.”

As Nicole turned to leave she scanned the tavern in search of Angelo, assuming when she couldn’t see him he must be in one of the bedrooms. Walking back together towards the palace Wynonna had a full tankard of ale still in her possession, Nicole no longer surprised why Waverly’s sister was not mentioned. 

Guards at the gate let them through, Nicole noticing their eyes following Wynonna, realising she left an impression wherever she went. Waverly was sitting up in bed as they entered, the colour having returned to her cheeks, smiling on seeing the pair together. “You’re back. How did it go?”

“Oh, pretty easy,” Nicole replied. “Tied to a chair, locked in a room in an asylum, left to rot. Piece of cake.”

Waverly’s expression changed to one of confusion. “You were going to the forest. I don’t understand.”

“Ah, well, you see, I was. And, I had every intention of going. But, then I thought…and it wasn’t that far. And, I knew Angelo had some. Xavier said no, although I think that was more because he hadn’t been there before. Then he had to, you know, go there, to rescue me, because the vault was locked.”

“Lily. You went to Lily.”

“No, no, I didn’t go to Lily. Okay, I went to Lily because I needed the essence, for you. And, she…her grandfather’s dead. Killed by the wizard. She’s pretty upset.”

“Who’s this Lily?” Wynonna asked.

Nicole huffed. “No one. Just someone who’s helped me, us, helped us. I got the essence.”

“I’m not happy you went to her, but I understand. So, you’ve met my sister.”

“About that,” Nicole replied. “When were you going to tell me you had a sister?”

Waverly picked at the sheet on their bed. “Oh, you know. You really should have gone to the fairies.”

“Waverly, speak plainly.”

“She’s staying for a little while, if that’s okay.”

“Perfectly, as long as she doesn’t box my ears again. Or steal my sword.”

Waverly glared at her sister. “You must behave while you’re here.”

Wynonna curtseyed. “Yes your majesty. Anything you say your majesty.”

Shrinking, grabbing Durendal once more, she proceeded to prod Nicole in the ass with its sharp point, Nicole twisting and turning to avoid each dig, failing in her repeated attempts to take the sword back. “I’ll have my guards remove you,” she yelled, unable to stop the humiliating attack. “Give me back my sword.”

Letting go it landed squarely between Nicole’s feet, Wynonna laughing as she flew to her sister’s side. “She’s not much of a fighter. Are you sure this is the one you wanted to end up with?”

“Absolutely. Will you leave us? I need to speak in private.”

Wynonna headed towards the open window, blowing her sister a kiss, winking at Nicole, departing for the tavern to resume her singing. When they were sure she had gone Waverly held out her arms. “Forgive me my love, I should have told you. She’s banished from the forest, and not at all like my other sister.”

“Whoa, other sister. How many of you are there?”

“Three. It affected Wynonna the most when Willa disappeared. I think she’s compensating.”

Nicole raised her eyebrows. “You don't say. She’s not exactly house trained. Can she be trusted?”

Waverly shrugged. “She’s spent her time in exile with a group of abandoned boys which may explain her behaviour. Although, she has always been the naughty one.”

“But can she be trusted?” Nicole pressed.

Waverly nodded. “She would fight to the death to protect me. She came because she could sense I was sick.”

Nicole extracted herself from her wife’s arms, moving to the window to close it. “Why didn’t she come before?”

“You mean to the castle? She got to the window once, we spoke through the glass, just hearing her voice telling me she would keep trying until. She told me she had another rescue attempt planned when word arrived I had been freed.” 

Closing the shutters, resting her forehead against the wood, a thought entered Nicole’s mind, wrapped in the same doubt she believed she had overcome having escaped from Angelo’s basement. It was clear Wynonna was a far better fighter and probably knew a whole lot more about how the magical world worked than she did. And yet, she was the one who ultimately succeeded where Wynonna failed. 

All the challenges she faced in rescuing Waverly seemed impossible until they weren’t. Each one giving her confidence to tackle the next. It was that growing confidence in herself which helped her break free of the little mind game the wicked wizard sought to play while tied to a chair. Yet, here she was again wondering whether she was truly worthy of the prize, whether she was truly worthy of Waverly’s love.

What if she was never going to fail? What if, despite all the ridiculous riddles, and crafty cats, and grumpy goblins, and lonely lakes, and tricky trucks, she would always have succeeded? Did it make the outcome less meaningful? No. Maybe. Did she deserve what she now had? Yes. Maybe.

Waverly’s head rested against her back, her arms round her waist. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For putting yourself in danger to get the essence. I’m sorry to hear of Lily’s grandfather. She must be dreadfully sad.”

“It’s been a long day.”

She felt Waverly’s arms hug her tighter. “Something’s bothering you.”

“It’s nothing. I’m glad you are getting better. You must rest. What with the baby.”

Waverly turned Nicole to face her, looking up into her eyes. “Can you not tell me?”

“Just thoughts. Crazy thoughts. I’m tired that’s all.”

Waverly released her arms from Nicole’s body. “If we cannot tell each other what is in our hearts.”

Wynonna’s name was on the tip of her tongue. “I don’t know. I’m overthinking things.”

“Come, I have missed you. Even in the short while you were gone. Come, we both need rest.”

Lying in bed, feeling Waverly snuggled against her back, she should have felt happier, more joyful with everything now in her life, with the prospect of a baby, except she didn’t. And, there was that thought again, as if she had been handed a victory over an opposing side, the game skewed for her to win. And, it felt hollow, shallow, fake even. Hearing Waverly’s light snore she untangled herself from her wife, slipping out of bed, wrapping her robe round her body, walking the corridor to clear her thoughts, knowing she was sabotaging what she had, knowing Waverly needed her more than ever with a child on the way.

Sitting by one of the fires in the great hall, the chill of the night air causing her to pull her heavy robe closer to her body, she stared into the embers, the sound of snoring coming from several of the warriors enough to distract her from her thoughts. A tickle in her right ear made her jump, scratching it, then her left, her eyes darting about in the dim light searching for Wynonna. “Not quick enough,” a voice whispered. 

“I’m not in the mood,” Nicole replied, keeping her voice low in case she woke those sleeping.

“Why are you not with my sister?”

“My business.” Another tickle to the ear, Nicole waving her hand in the vain hope of it hitting the travelling target. Another tickle, then another. “It’s late. Go to bed, or wherever you choose to be.”

Wynonna stopped the teasing, returning to full height. “Your heart is heavy.”

Nicole let out a sigh. “I’m glad you are here for Waverly. Please leave me to my thoughts.”

“There’s rum in the kitchen. I saw your cook using it. Perhaps it will loosen your tongue.”

“It doesn’t need loosening,” Nicole replied. 

“I think it does. And, I hate drinking alone.”

“One drink, if it will stop you tormenting me.”

A drink each before them, Wynonna raised her glass. “To your health. I am forever in your debt for rescuing my sister.”


	37. Who wins...

Nicole raised the glass to her lips, the smell of rum entering her nose, not in the mood to consume alcohol in the middle of the night. Taking a sip her eyes betrayed the distaste she had for the liquid, returning her full glass to the table, watching as Wynonna drank the contents of hers in one go. “Can’t beat it to warm the cockles. Had my fair share while sailing the seven seas.”

“In this world, or mine?” Nicole asked, not really interested in the answer.

“Both. You wanna tell me what’s eating you?”

Nicole shrugged, wary of a woman who only a few hours before she had no idea existed. That too troubled her, not that Waverly needed to tell her everything, although several sisters suddenly crawling out of the woodwork had thrown her, especially a sister as wild as Wynonna. “How long are you planning on staying?”

“A while. Until the baby comes. She needs me.”

“She has me,” Nicole replied, a little too defensively for it not to go unnoticed.

Wynonna refilled her glass. “I see I’m competition. Does my presence bother you?”

Nicole’s eyes remained on her barely touched drink. “If Waverly wants you here you are welcome to stay.”

“Do you want me here?” Wynonna pressed. 

Nicole lifted her glass once more, bringing it to her lips in a bid to at least appear sociable, deciding she couldn’t drink neat spirits that time of night, returning the glass to the table without taking in more of the rum. “Look, I’m glad you’re here. For Waverly’s sake. If it helps her.”

Wynonna’s sudden reduction in size alerted Nicole to what was about to happen, hands moving to her ears, glad she didn’t have Durendal with her. Her eyes darted back and forth frantically searching for her smaller sister-in-law, failing to spot the pan of water speeding towards her back. She leapt from the chair at the shock of cold water cascading over her head, letting out a scream, cursing the frightful fairy. “Your tongue loosened yet?” Wynonna asked, close to her ear. “I’ll only stop if you tell me.”

“That’s it. I want you gone,” Nicole demanded. “I don’t care what you’re doing for Waverly, I want you out of my house. Tonight.”

“That’s better,” Wynonna replied. “A little honesty goes a long way.”

“Don’t you…just don’t. I don’t know who you think you are, or why you think you can do this, but I don’t want you here. Not if you’re going to torment me, steal my sword, and…and…”

“Make you feel helpless.”

“I’m not helpless,” Nicole screamed. “I’m not. I got her out. Me, not you. I won.”

Wynonna returned to full size, resuming her place at the table, motioning for Nicole to sit, Nicole remaining where she stood, arms on her hips, water dripping from the ends of her hair. “You did. So, what’s the problem here cutie?”

“Don’t fucking call me that. Don’t ever call me that. Out, get out.”

Wynonna folded her arms, resting her legs on the table. “Make me. Or, are you helpless?”

Nicole launched at her tormentor, missing her as Wynonna shrank, darting out of the way of Nicole’s hands, kicking her left ear, dancing on her head, all to make her furious, with only one purpose in mind, to get to what was really bugging her new relative. Admittedly, Wynonna knew there were far less annoying ways to get others to open up, but she enjoyed this way so much more.

Nicole picked up the now empty pan, attempting to swat Wynonna with it, the fairy’s movements too quick, swinging and missing, swinging and missing, all the time Wynonna teasing her to the point of explosion. 

And when it came, it came, Nicole hurling the pan across the kitchen, heading for the door, which Wynonna blocked with her full-size body. “Nope, not until you tell me.”

“Let me out. I’m warning you. Let me out, or I’ll kill you. I swear.”

“Nope.”

Nicole backed away, eyes locked on Wynonna’s smirk, running at the door with every intention of strangling her recently revealed relative who simply returned to fairy form, moving out of the way in time, Nicole hitting her head hard off the wood. Bouncing back onto the floor, her ass hitting cold tiles with a thud, her hand went to her forehead, tears welling, desperate not to cry in front of this hellish creature, unable to stop herself. 

Wynonna knew she had her, knew she was about to crack, deciding it best to switch to a softer approach. “What’s going on in that head of yours?” she said, sitting beside Nicole.

“Go away.”

“Okay, I’ll go away if you let me in.”

Nicole looked over, a pink bump forming in the centre of her forehead, along with a pounding headache. “Why me?”

“Indeed, why you? Is that what’s bothering you? Well, for starters you are far more valuable to the wizard than I ever could be. He would love to defeat the elven community, bring down your grandmother’s house. He thought he had succeeded by driving your mother away.”

“My mother.”

“Then you show up, and steal the show.”

“Does Waverly love me?”

“Oh, oh, so it’s not about Swan doofus. Okay, right back atcha. Do you love her?”

Nicole nodded, wishing she hadn’t, her fingers going to the tender spot on her head. “Yes.”

“Really? Once more with feeling.”

“I think he let me win,” Nicole said, more as a thought to herself. 

“Is that what’s eating you? Man, you humans are hard to please.”

“Troy.”

“Whatever. You think because you freed Waverly and I didn’t the game was rigged. Is that it?”

Knowing better than to nod again, her fingers rubbed her sore head. “It wasn’t a fair fight.”

“You’re kinda missing the bigger picture here elfie.”

“What if she only loves me because I rescued her? And, what if…”

Wynonna slapped her own forehead. “She loves you. I’m happy to knock that into you some more.”

“Are you sure?”

“Me knocking sense into you. Perfectly happy to keep doing that.”

“No. I mean…”

“Man, you are hard work. Fairies know okay. And, don’t give me that look. Our ways make it impossible to be with anyone whose heart isn’t true.”

“Is that why you couldn’t get her out?”

“Partly,” Wynonna replied. “Not entirely. I couldn’t break the window.”

“The flute. I worked it out.”

“There you go. You’re good at something. You see, this world works more on what can’t be seen by you humans. Full credit to you for succeeding with that kind of disadvantage.”

“Okay, I get it. I’m not like you, but I have other qualities. And, is that what Waverly can see?”

Wynonna let out a howl in frustration, pressing her index finger against Nicole’s rib cage. “That. That’s what she sees. Not this, not the fancy house, or the title, or freeing her. Although, freeing her does have its advantages, which I’m surprised you’re not taking advantage of.”

“What if I lose against doofus?”

“We don’t lose.”

“We could.”

“We don’t.”

“I wish I had your confidence,” Nicole said, wringing out her wet hair. “Are you ever nice?”

Wynonna laughed, getting up from the ground, retrieving the rum bottle and glasses. “Why be nice when naughty is so much more fun. But seriously sis, stop comparing the size of your dick to mine. Mine will always be bigger.”

“I don’t have one. You don’t do you?”

Handing Nicole her full glass of rum. “I’m going to have so much fun here.”

One bottle of rum finished, another opened, the pair were found by kitchen staff early next morning singing shanty songs of the extremely salty kind. Helping her to her chamber, Nicole crashed on the bed out cold, Wynonna retiring to another bedroom, there to sleep off their boozy bonding session. 

Wynonna could see, as plain as the nose on her face, what Nicole’s problem was. Doubt. Doubt in her ability to defeat a wicked wizard, doubt in who she was to Waverly, doubt in who she could be in this magical world. She knew if Nicole didn’t get a grip on her doubts the wizard, that Swan doofus, would make quick work of shredding everything good in Nicole’s life. 

If Nicole was to succeed she needed to believe in herself, to believe she could defeat a psychopath. Most of all they needed to believe what she had with Waverly was real, solid, everlasting. Forever flowering despite being tested repeatedly by harsh conditions. Eidelweiss.

Waverly woke to someone knocking on the door to their chamber, Nicole snoring loudly. Xavier was outside ready to meet with Angelo at the tavern, Waverly smelling the rum, knowing who was to blame for this. Dressing, leaving Nicole to sleep, she ushered Xavier back along the corridor, explaining it would have to be her in place of Nicole given her condition. 

The walk to the tavern, even though but a short distance from the palace, was tiring for Waverly still growing wings and a child, Xavier lending her his arm for support. Angelo was seated at a table near one of the windows, pleased to finally meet the fairy princess, enquiring where the elven heir was. “My wife speaks highly of you,” she began. “But, I fear even with your knowledge we will not be rid of his presence.”

“It will be difficult,” Angelo agreed. “I do not deny that. His hold over certain folk is strong. Stronger than I fully realised.”

“I ask only that he leave my family in peace. I know Nicole wants him gone forever, but I fear we ask too much.”

“Perhaps. Sacrifices will need to be made.”

“Can you at least protect our child? I ask for nothing more, whatever the price which has to be paid.”

“There is a way,” Angelo replied. “But, the sacrifice maybe too great for you to bear.”

“Name it.”

“I take the child when she is born. It is the only way.”

Waverly felt the knife pierce her heart. “I understand, but my wife would never agree to this. The price is too high for her.”

“I cannot consider anything less. You and I both know Swan will use his one hour in the palace to rip the child from your very arms. He must be tricked into accepting the gift you give him. That is our greatest strength and our greatest gambit.”

“Deceive a wizard,” Xavier interrupted. “He will never fall for such a shoddy sleight of hand.”

“He will, so long as the elven heir believes it to be true. Her eyes will betray us otherwise.”

Waverly shook her head. “I cannot do this to her. I cannot give up our child without her knowledge. She must know.”

“And lay this bare before Swan. Think carefully.”

“What if she were here in my place?” Waverly asked. “What would you have told her?”

“The same, with different words. I would have her believe a plan without Roisin’s involvement.”

“You would lie to her,” Waverly clarified. “It would break her.”

“The choice is yours,” Angelo replied. “To know your child is safe with me. Or, give her up to one whose heart is no longer pure. Someone who would poison her against you and all who love her.”

Waverly looked at Xavier. “Will you stand with me?”

Xavier bowed his head. “I will for you. For the sake of Roisin and the future of the Ruby Glades.”

Waverly’s eyes returned to Angelo, reaching out, taking both his hands. “Will you tell her, eventually? She will need to understand.”

Angelo brought Waverly’s hands to his lips, kissing each in turn. “I will. I promise. She is fortunate to have you. I will need to speak with her before the trade is sealed. I will keep Roisin safe, on my life.”

Waverly closed her eyes, letting out a heavy sigh, knowing what they planned carried risks. “I know you will.”


	38. The child...

Nicole woke with a sore head, sunlight pouring into their bedroom, too bright for how delicate she felt. It took a few moments to work out how she ended up in bed, that is until the tender spot on her forehead brought everything back. Panic set in realising Waverly was not with her, prizing herself off the bed, the motion of sitting up making her nauseous. 

Managing to dress herself, her mouth as dry as the Atacama Desert, she headed to the grand hall, the noise in which was beyond agony. The kitchens were just as chaotic, Nicole spying the half-empty bottle of rum still on the table, the sight of which made her want to throw up. Cook very kindly made her a herbal drink removing some of the pain in her head and the queasy feeling in her stomach, allowing her to continue the search for her wife. 

She eventually found Waverly with the queen, the pair busy embroidering tiny flowers onto a robe for Roisin, Waverly smiling at the sight of Nicole. “I see you had a good evening with my sister.”

“Not so loud,” Nicole said, still tender in a lot of places. “I’m never drinking with her again.”

“She’s had years of practise. I’m guessing you two are better acquainted.”

Nicole went to nod, stopping herself abruptly, fearing she might puke in front them. “Definitely. She’s okay. Takes some getting used to, but she’ll be an ally.”

“What are your plans today, my love?” Waverly asked. “We could go for a walk. I’m in need of some company.”

“I’d like that. No, no, no, Angelo. I was meant to meet with him at noon in the tavern. I must go. We will walk when I get back.”

The thought of missing her allocated time with the wizard brought reality crashing back. Finding Xavier in the stables they made their way to the tavern, Angelo nowhere to be seen. The tavern owner said he had departed some hours earlier leaving a letter for her. Nicole read it silently, Angelo explaining he needed to collect a number of ingredients for a potion required for his plan to rid them of the black swan, advising he would return when the baby was due. She knew he was on her side, at least she hoped he was, but Angelo’s departure did nothing to quell the uneasiness she felt at the prospect of having the black swan enter the palace, even for just one hour. 

A bath and a clean set of clothes later, Nicole and Waverly took a stroll in the palace gardens, the sun beginning to drop, a slight chill in the air. “Are you warm enough?” Nicole asked, as Waverly stopped to smell a beautiful pink rose. “I can get a wrap for you, to put across your shoulders.”

“I’m fine my love, stop fretting. The essence has renewed my energy.”

“I’m sorry for earlier. I get caught up in my thoughts.”

“My sister can be a bad influence, but she means well. Although, perhaps do not compete with her when it comes to rum.”

“Lesson learnt. She can certainly drink. No, I meant before my drinking session. You asked me to say what’s in my heart.”

“If you do not wish to say it is alright my love.”

“No, I do,” Nicole replied, taking Waverly’s hand. “This, all this, what we have, it’s…it’s perfect.”

“And that troubles you.”

Nicole nodded without thinking, glad she no longer felt her head hurt. “It’s crazy right. I mean, I thought my life was going nowhere in the other world. Sure, I had a job and an apartment and great friends. It was all okay, but I wasn’t happy. Something was missing and I didn’t know what it was until you entered my life.”

“And you mine. I longed for someone as true as you, someone who would see past my imperfections.”

“My God, you have no imperfections. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted. I just didn’t know it. I won’t let you down, I promise. I may not always live up to your expectations, but I’ll do my very best, for you and Roisin.”

“I know you will. I know you’ll fight for us every single day. Do you think cook could make us one of her special chilli dishes?”

“What about the baby? Isn’t it…”

“Roisin said she likes that dish too. And, seeing her parents happy.”

“There’s so much about this world I don’t understand. Come on let’s go ask cook.”

The rest of the pregnancy proceeded without any further complications, a few drops of essence held back for the birth. Wynonna and Nicole grew closer, the pair often to be found play fighting in the courtyard, Nicole having learnt how to defend herself against a fairy, winning a few fights herself. Xavier also gave her lessons on how to use the elven bow, how to wield Durandel and how ride Gosfar like the wind. She felt as free as a bird as they raced across fields and up hills, letting her horse go, whooping with delight each time she outrode Xavier, glad to have his companionship, trusting him to keep her and her family safe.

Her grandmother and Lord Oisin instructed her on the mysteries of the magical world, on spells and enchantments, on herbs and medicines, on elven history and politics. Waverly would sometimes sit with them, embroidering baby clothing, listening as Nicole was taught about the world in which she had grown up and found perfectly normal. She too imparted fairy knowledge, explaining how pregnancies between a fairy and a troy produce a child of exceptional beauty and intelligence in only half the time a human pregnancy takes. 

As the birth neared Nicole became ever more anxious, placing extra guards around the palace, making sure no one other than a select few could come near their chamber, she and her grandmother in attendance round the clock, along with Wynonna who had calmed down considerably. Nicole’s mother arrived a day before the birth, everyone crying when they heard Roisin for the first time, Nicole taking her in her hands, utterly in love with the new addition to their family. 

She truly was the most beautiful thing Nicole had ever seen, her eyes a mix of theirs, dazzling green on the outside transitioning to brown towards the centre, a contentedness about her and an easy manner just like Waverly, although if she failed to be fed Roisin could be heard throughout the palace, which Nicole put down to her temperament. Wynonna became the doting aunt, rocking her niece in her arms, singing to her, not salty shanty songs obviously, soft lullabies to send the baby to sleep. 

Roisin was dressed in the finest clothes, Nicole taking great pride in picking out her daughter’s outfits each day with Waverly’s approval, taking her for walks around the palace in the baby sling her mother had brought with her, along with other non-magical world baby accessories. Waverly was intrigued by some of them, not entirely convinced she needed to use a breast milk pump, thanking her mother-in-law nevertheless. 

Nicole’s only frustration was the absence of Angelo, who had not returned from wherever he was prior to the birth. She had sent word out secretly via the goblins that she was looking for him, careful not to make it too widely known he was back in this world, fearing the black swan would get to Angelo before he had a chance to help them. Two months after Roisin’s birth news arrived that Angelo would meet her in the tavern the following day at noon. 

When she broke the news to Waverly she watched her wife cradle Roisin closer to her chest, a tear falling from her eye. “This is good news,” Nicole said, offering to take the child from Waverly. “He’ll help us.”

Waverly nodded, unable to look at Nicole, knowing what she was about to do would pierce both their hearts, desperate to tell her, knowing if she did it would ruin whatever Angelo planned. Leaving Waverly with the baby, Nicole and Xavier made their way to the tavern, sitting at a table in the far corner waiting for his arrival. As the time passed Nicole began to suspect Angelo might not be coming until she saw him enter with his carpet bag, placing it on the floor by their feet, apologising for his absence.

“Forgive me,” he began. “I had business to attend to. A matter of one final ingredient for my potion.”

“What does it do?” Nicole asked.

“It stops the black swan from being able to touch Roisin. Simply apply it to her lips daily and the wizard will not be able to go near her.”

“It’s not poisonous?” Nicole pressed. “I’m not giving her anything that will harm her.”

Angelo shook his head. “Utterly harmless to her. She will thrive and you and Waverly will be able to go about your lives safe in the knowledge she is protected.”

“Thank you. I owe you.”

“It is I who owes you. I have restored the wings of the fairy lord. It was wrong of me to take them, but a debt is a debt. Now, if you will excuse me I have a lot to be getting on with. Business here is quite brisk.”

“Where will I find you? Where will you be if I need you?”

“Close by. I’ve rented a small cottage in the village. The one with rose bushes in the garden. Come by any time, my door is open.”

Nicole and Xavier watched as Angelo made his way out of the tavern, they in turn heading to the palace, Nicole wondering if Waverly would allow her to administer the potion to their child. She found her wife crying in their chamber, rushing to embrace her, Roisin fast asleep in her cradle. “What’s wrong my love? Are you tired?”

Waverly nodded. “I’m sorry. I love you. How did it go with Angelo?”

“We have a solution, a way to protect our child. He says it will ward off the wizard. I’ll only give it to her if you agree.”

Waverly took the vial from Nicole’s hand. “If it will help. I shall give it to her.”

Nicole stood by Waverly’s side as she wet her thumb with the potion, rubbing it lightly over Roisin’s lips. The child stirred, her beautiful eyes appearing, smiling up at her parents. “She couldn’t be any more beautiful if she tried,” Nicole observed. “All down to you of course. I’m sure her hair’s a little redder today, don’t you think.”

“I hope she grows up to have your colour hair,” Waverly said, taking one of Roisin’s tiny hands in hers. “She is perfect.”

And so it continued. Waverly administering the potion daily, Nicole tasked with taking Roisin for a walk around the gardens, often accompanied by either the queen, Wynonna, or her own mother who had decided to remain for a few months. It allowed time for Waverly to rest, except she didn’t, hurrying to Angelo’s cottage with Xavier to check on her real child, holding her in her arms for a little while, her heart breaking at her deceiving all those she loved and who loved her. 

Each time Angelo would reassure her it was for the best. She could see he was taking good care of the child, as if she were his own, the infant equally taken with this white-bearded grandfather figure, gurgling away whenever he took her back from Waverly. Waverly would cry on leaving her, Xavier equally reassuring this was the best option. They would always arrive back at the palace in plenty of time, Nicole telling Waverly all about her adventures with Roisin, whether she had smiled, or made a sound, Waverly listening, the pain in her heart undiminished.

Then, one fateful night, when a storm raged outside, and the wind whistled through the windows, Nicole awoke to find the child gone.


	39. Last dance...

Her yells woke Waverly, rushing to Nicole’s side, both staring into the empty cradle, her wings flapping, her heart beating against her chest for release. “She’s gone. She’s gone,” Nicole repeated, Wynonna bursting into their bedroom, followed by the queen and Xavier. The last to enter was Nicole’s mother, consoling her daughter who was shaking, her beautiful, beautiful baby stolen. 

“We’ll find her,” her mother consoled. “Orfhlaith, we’ll find her.”

“He promised me,” Nicole screamed, tears streaming down her face. “He promised me he would keep her out of Svane’s hands. He promised.”

“I will have the guards search the palace,” Xavier instructed. “And, ready the warriors to go beyond in search of her.”

“It’s too late,” Nicole sobbed. “He’ll be long gone. How? We did everything.”

“My love, she’ll return to us,” Waverly consoled, as much traumatised by what was going on as Nicole. “My heart tells me.”

“I need to see Angelo. We go to his house, now.”

Wiping her eyes, dressing in her armour, she and Wynonna led a group of guards to Angelo’s house, the rain beating down, the night foul. All the while Nicole’s heart was breaking at the thought Svane now had what was most precious to her, cursing his existence, vowing to rip his arms and his legs from his body if she ever caught up with him. And, catching up with him was all she could focus on, determined once and for all to exterminate this repulsive rodent from this world and any world. 

Her sole mission now was to get her child back and kill Svane. Nothing else mattered. Nothing. Well, apart from Waverly. She had left her in the care of her mother and grandmother, promising not to do anything stupid, knowing full well she would do anything, literally anything to have Roisin safe in Waverly's arms once more. Even if it meant sacrificing her own life. 

Hammering on Angelo’s door there was no noise inside, not even a light, Nicole guessing he was either sleeping, or had vanished. Her boot kicked the wood, a splintering sound heard alongside a clap of thunder, the door remaining in position, her hair hanging as torrential rain continued to beat down on the party. Wynonna moved Nicole to one side, trying the door knob, the door opening with ease. “Guess he’s not worried about thieves,” Wynonna offered.

Nicole barged past, her eyes taking in the cottage for the first time, its tidiness telling her Angelo was long gone. Wynonna had an envelope in her hand, the only item on a small table by the door. “It’s addressed to you,” she said, handing it to Nicole.

Inside was one sheet of paper folded twice, Nicole squinting in the darkness to read the words:

My dearest Orfhlaith,

Let me begin. I am old and she is young  
I know the time has finally come  
To send the swan on his merry way  
So those in your heart can finally say  
Good riddance and good cheer.

And, so I ask you do one thing  
To the lake a friend you bring  
To lead the dance lit by the moon  
As he made others dance his tune  
Good riddance and good cheer.

And only you the deed requires  
To meet me once the sun expires  
I ask you do this task for me  
And in return she will be free  
Until we meet again.

Nicole read the message from Angelo several times, handing it to Wynonna. “I have no fucking idea what he means.”

“Not sure I like the idea of you going alone to wherever he wants you to go. I will travel with you, as far as I can.”

Nicole found the nearest chair. “I’ve lost her. In my heart I always knew he would get her. I should have taken Roisin to my world, stayed with my parents. Anything. I am dead without her.”

“Hey,” Wynonna consoled, kneeling before her sister-in-law. “We find her. Angelo would not have left this rambling shit without good reason. Although, personally I’m not a big rhyming fan. We work out what he wants you to do and we go do it. Together sis.”

Nicole looked at Wynonna, placing a hand on her shoulder. “This will destroy Waverly.”

“She’s tough, remember. She’s been through this shit with Svane for a long time.”

“What do I do?” Nicole asked, her heart breaking. “What do I do? He’s taken everything.”

“No he hasn’t. Okay, he’s probably doing a victory dance right now if he does have her, but this is war. Everyone will join us in getting this fucker. You know the only time I’ve cried was at the window of the castle, not being able to get to my baby sister. And, I’m about ready to cry again.”

The party made their way back to the palace, the storm unabating, everyone drenched by the time they entered the courtyard. Nicole had Angelo’s letter in her possession, tucked inside her armour where once she had kept safe the vial of essence for Waverly. She didn’t want to see the empty cradle, or Waverly’s sad eyes, or the dainty outfit laid out ready for their child to have worn the next day. She didn’t want to feel, didn’t want to exist, knowing she had to keep going. 

Removing as much wet clothing as was decent, drying her hair, walking the long corridor to their chambers, she found her grandmother consoling Waverly by the fire. “What news?” the queen asked, recognising it must not be good by the expression on Nicole’s face.

“I’m riding out with Xavier. I need to do something, anything.”

“You must stay,” Waverly pleaded. “What if we find her? Nicole, I beg you.”

Nicole went to her wife, too afraid to touch her in case the floodgates opened and she let out every last drop of sorrow she had inside. “I have to. Wynonna’s coming too. We end this.”

The last sound she heard was Waverly sobbing on the knees of her grandmother, unable to console her. Nicole’s mother was in the corridor, pacing back and forth. “You’re not strong enough to fight him. I’m sorry my darling, but his magic is far beyond ours, he’ll destroy you.”

Nicole hugged her mother. “My life for hers, that’s the deal.”

“You can’t. The glades need you. I need you. And Waverly.”

“It’s all I have left to offer. Let him take me, do with me what he wants.”

The black swan was beside himself at having stolen the most precious thing to the elven folk, returning to the castle with his prize, the first time he had set foot in it since Waverly’s escape. He knew they would come for him, all the elves and those who supported them. He didn’t care, believing he had enough power over others to fight off any attack, content in the knowledge he held in his hands something so delightfully precious even his heart began to melt. 

“My word, you are a pretty child,” he said, as he listened to the baby coo then grunt. “Such beautiful eyes and such…”

He stopped speaking when a snout appeared on the infant, growing longer, the features of the child changing into that of a piglet, dressed in a silk nightgown. The wicked wizard screamed into the night, knowing he had been tricked. But, by whom?

The piglet wriggled out of his arms, landing squarely on its feet, winking at the wizard before disappearing in a puff of smoke. In its place were a pair of ballet slippers and a note from Angelo requesting the pleasure of a last dance. Picking up the slippers, hurling them across the room, the wicked wizard was about to rip the message from Angelo to shreds when he stopped, knowing better than to discard another wizard’s words. The scent of the paper as he held it to his nose told him it was enchanted, dropping it from his hand immediately. 

Angelo slipped in through the palace kitchens, his knowledge of its layout gained from years of having visited Nicole’s grandmother secretly. Their love for each other had produced a child when none was forthcoming with Nicole’s grandfather, the child, Nicole’s mother raised without anyone knowing her true identity other than her parents. The only request the king made was for Angelo, Searlas to those who once knew him in the magical world, to leave their realm which he did willingly, for the love of his child and the one who he could never hope to marry.

Unlike Svane his heart never hardened, or turn to ice, instead devoting his days to running his deli, delighted when news reached him his own daughter had chosen to leave the magical world and create a life of her own. He thought long and hard about approaching Nicole’s mother, occasionally visiting her house discreetly, looking through the window at his daughter nursing Nicole, glad to be able to see her joy. 

When Nicole moved to New York he desperately wanted to introduce himself to his granddaughter, worried she would not understand his ways, deciding when the time came, when the moment was right, events would conspire for them to finally meet. When she walked into his deli, that red hair, her grandmother’s eyes, he knew he had done the right thing. You see love, true love, always finds a way, no matter what.

Nicole walked Gosfar out of the stables, Wynonna walking behind. “What’s the plan sis?”

“Ride until I no longer feel anything,” Nicole replied.

“Good plan. Any ideas on this lake?”

Nicole mounted her horse, Wynonna taking on fairy form, resting on her shoulder. “There’s only one lake I know, but it doesn’t make sense.”

“We go there. If that’s what came to you it must be the one.”

“It’s across the boundary. It’s where he holds power.”

“Then it must be there,” Wynonna replied. “And, I’m your friend.”

“You are. But the message said only me. As much as I don’t want to burst your bubble I don’t think it’s you. Fuck, fuck, you’re so stupid.”

“Steady on there,” Wynonna replied. “My feelings are already a little on the fragile side.”

“No, not you. Why do I keep doing this? A friend. Bring a friend. To the lake a friend you bring.”

“Yep, me. You bring me.”

“Happily.”

“Aw. See, I knew you liked me really.”

“No, Happily. My flute. We need it.”

Nicole dismounted, rushing back into the palace with Wynonna still on her shoulder, eventually finding the flute buried in a trunk in her private library, waving it in the air, pleased to be reunited with her friend. 

They rode through the night, reaching Lily’s village by early morning in need of a hot meal and dry clothes. Lily’s father welcomed them, supplying ale and food, stabling Gosfar, doing his best to dry their belongings, offering to take them himself all the way to the lake. Nicole thanked him for his kind offer knowing where they were headed needed only those who had been chosen to end the tyranny of the black swan. 

She could have kissed Cedric when his face appeared. “Where to?” he asked.

“The Lamenting Lake,” Nicole replied. “He has Roisin.”

Cedric’s hand rested on hers. “Oh my, this cannot be so. We will do everything to assist you and the fairy princess.”

“I know you will. Right now I need to get to that lake and do what needs to be done.”

Reaching their destination Nicole thanked Cedric for his loyalty, wanting to say she would visit once all this was over, knowing that might never happen.

The lake was eerily quiet as they approached, Wynonna remaining in fairy form, whispering in Nicole’s ear. “I don’t like this. It feels like a trap.”

“He said after dark,” Nicole replied. “We wait.”

And they sat, and they waited as the sun set and the moon rose and the fate of the magical world hung in the balance.


	40. Journey's end...

Nicole and Wynonna heard a rustling in the bushes, turning to each other, Nicole placing a finger on her lips to tell her sister-in-law not to make a sound. “As if I’d say anything,” she replied, earning an eye roll from Nicole. “Who do you think it is?”

“What part of keeping quiet don't you understand?” 

“Oh, so you want me to be quiet," Wynonna replied. "Okay, I’ll be quiet. Do you think it’s the wizard?”

“Fine,” Nicole hissed, trying not to raise her voice. “Let’s just have a full-blown conversation shall we. I think it’s probably the wizard. But, who knows.”

“Watcha doin’?” the little girl said, appearing suddenly, making both jump. “And, where’s my cape?”

“You. I should have known. Sorry, didn’t bring it. Kind of busy at the moment. I’ll bring it next time.”

“That’s okay,” she replied. “I have plenty. So, whatcha doin’?”

“We’re looking for annoying little girls to throw in the lake,” Wynonna offered. “Know any?”

“Would you like to play a game?”

“No,” they both said, together. “We’re on a stakeout,” Nicole added. “We’re waiting for someone.”

“If it’s the wizard he’s over there,” the girl replied, pointing. “By those trees. He’s not very happy.”

“Thanks. When you say not very, you mean really not happy.”

The girl nodded. “His face is red.”

“Did he have a baby with him?” Nicole asked.

The girl shook her head. “If you won’t play, I shall not stay. Goodbye.”

Waiting until she had disappeared Nicole turned to Wynonna. “And there’s me thinking you were annoying.”

“That girl’s weird,” Wynonna observed. 

Looking to the trees where the girl indicated, there was no sign of the wizard, Nicole feeling slightly less confident at their prospects of killing him now they were within range. She needed to know where he was keeping Roisin before she did anything, if she could do anything, even if it meant him killing her in the process. As she weighed up all the options she failed to notice another approaching, Wynonna tugging on her sleeve, pointing to the elderly man standing to her left. 

It was the second time that night Nicole jumped, letting out a small squeak to the amusement of Wynonna. “We’ve got company,” she said.

“No shit Sherlock,” Nicole replied, jumping to her feet, drawing Durendal from its scabbard, pointing it at Angelo. “Where’s my daughter?”

“Safe,” he whispered. “With Waverly.”

“She’s not. She was stolen. You promised me he wouldn’t get her.”

“He didn’t. She was with me.”

Nicole took a step back, her hand shaking on her sword. “You stole her.”

“I swapped her, for when the time came. The potion merely kept her replacement in Roisin’s likeness.”

“You stole my child. Where is she?”

“I said, back with Waverly. I returned her before I came here.”

“How can I be sure?”

Angelo pulled a small mirror from his pocket, offering it to Nicole. “This world really could do with mobile phones. See for yourself.”

Taking the mirror, the scene before her brought tears to her eyes, Wynonna struggling to see too. “How do I know this isn’t a trick?” Nicole asked. “This could be a lie.”

“I would never lie to you, Orfhlaith. You are as precious to me as your grandmother was. And your mother of course.”

“I…I don’t understand. Who are you?”

“Your grandmother knew me as Searlas, Eoin Searlas, who fell in love with her dazzling eyes and radiant smile and wanted nothing more than to marry her.”

Nicole lowered her sword. “Why…what the…”

“Sadly, she could not give her heart to me.”

“You dated? You’re saying you and the queen had something going between you. Is that it?”

“More than something. We had your mother. The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“My mother? Wait…so you’re saying. Are you saying? You and me. We’re…”

“Fuck, you’re slow,” Wynonna interrupted. “Yes, he’s your grandpa.”

Nicole’s mouth was open, her mind attempting to process the new information. It took a shove in the back from Wynonna for it finally to click. “She’s safe.”

Angelo nodded. “I promise she’s safe. Now I must complete the last part of this journey. I wish I had had more time with you, but I’m glad I got to be with Roisin, even for a little while. She’s adorable, just like you.”

“Wait. What are you going to do?”

“What I should have done many, many moons ago. This land, these folks have suffered enough under his hands while I turned a blind eye. I honoured the elven king’s wishes to not return, but the black swan went too far when he threatened my family. It is time.”

“No wait. Time for what?”

“Do you have the flute?” Angelo asked.

“Tell me what you’re doing and I’ll give it to you.”

“I brought you here so you can see with your own eyes what I will do.” Angelo clicked his fingers, the flute rising from where it lay on the ground, floating into his hand. “Hello old friend, ready for one last tune.”

The flute emitted a few notes in response, Angelo bowing. With that he vanished back into the woods, Nicole still none the wiser as to what he was about to do. Then, from the silence they heard a lullaby playing, one she had heard before in the castle, one which had sent Waverly to sleep along with the dragon dog. Placing her fingers in her ears she watched as the wicked wizard emerged further along the shoreline, dancing and twirling, while wearing a pair of ballet slippers. 

However much he tried to bring his hands to his ears, he appeared unable to stop the movements of his body, the spell on the shoes he wore too powerful. And there, leading the black swan towards the water was Angelo, Nicole’s real grandfather, the flute to his lips, playing the tune to rid the magical world of the wizard’s wickedness. The last thing she saw was Svane entering the water, eyes closed, still dancing as his body disappeared from view. 

Rushing to the water’s edge she scanned the lake praying to see Angelo resurface. Silence. Only the lapping of water against the bank. Wynonna was fast asleep on the ground. “It’s over,” Nicole shouted. “He’s gone.”

Wynonna’s eyes opened, yawning, sitting up. “Where’s your grandpa?”

Nicole pointed to the water, turning away at the thought of gaining and losing a relative in one night. “He gave his life. I never got to know him.”

“Are you sure?” Wynonna replied. “Only there’s a guy who looks a lot like him walking out of the water.”

Nicole looked as Angelo emerged from the lake, rushing to help, hugging him. “You’re alive. Thank God you’re alive.”

“Wasn’t entirely sure I’d make it,” Angelo replied. “Apparently, the black swan can’t swim, which is ironic. Shall we go see that beautiful daughter of yours?”

“We’ve got a walk ahead of us and you’ll freeze in those wet clothes,” Nicole said.

Angelo smiled, clicking his fingers, his clothes drying before their eyes. “I guess we’d better use my bag to get us home.” Another click of the fingers his carpet bag shuffled out from behind a tree, growing in size until it could comfortably fit two adults and a fairy. “It’s a little messy,” he said, clambering in. “If you don’t mind sitting on books.”

The journey back to the palace was exhilarating, flying over fields and farms, hills and hamlets. Spying the glades in the distance, Nicole felt the swell of emotion she had been holding back, tears trickling down her face. Landing outside the tavern, the bag returning to a more manageable size, Angelo held back. “I promised your grandmother.”

“You’re coming with us,” Nicole insisted. “She needs to know it was you.”

Angelo shook his head. “A promise is a promise.”

“Where will you be?” 

“Here for a while. I’ll return to the deli in due course. I’ll need to dispose of that mirror.”

Nicole hugged her grandfather, sad he couldn’t come with her. “We’ll visit tomorrow. I’ll bring Roisin. Thank you for everything.”

Entering the palace Nicole’s legs couldn’t carry her fast enough to her chambers, bursting through the door, Waverly beside the cradle rocking it gently. There was Roisin fast asleep, the prettiest baby in all the worlds. Hugging Waverly both were unable to stop their tears, not that they wanted to, glad their family was safe, glad it was all over, glad they could now live their lives without the shadow of Svane, the wicked wizard who chose to harden his heart instead of letting love heal it.

The next morning Nicole recounted the final part of the story to her mother and grandmother, explaining if it hadn’t been for Eoin Searlas they would have lost Roisin. The queen took her daughter’s hand in hers. “I should have told you.”

“I understand. I would like to see him again.”

“I’m taking Roisin. Perhaps we can go together.”

“I would like to see that old rascal too,” her grandmother said. “We all go.”

And so a family came together in a tiny cottage on a bright sunny morning, everyone doting on Roisin as Waverly cradled her in her arms. It was a magical end to a strange journey Nicole could never have imagined she would undertake that fateful night in New York. Yet, here she was looking on as her grandmother and Angelo, or should that be Eoin Searlas, became reacquainted after many years apart, her mother overjoyed to be meeting her real father and herself beaming at the family she now had. 

Stepping outside, Wynonna joined her. “The tavern’s open. Fancy a celebratory drink?”

Nicole shook her head. “You go. And, thank you.”

“I might stick around a little longer. I’ve taken a fancy to that Xavier.”

Nicole grinned. “Interesting. I’m glad you’re staying. Wouldn’t be the same without you.”

And, the years passed as they watched Roisin grow surrounded by loving parents, grandparents and great grandparents. Eoin Searlas became a regular visitor, as was Nicole’s father and Jeremy and Robin. Nicole never went back to that boring office job in New York, although she made a special trip each Christmas to show Roisin and her younger brother Royan the lights and the Christmas tree and all the people busy enjoying the festive season. 

And, they would watch the street vendors selling heated dogs, Waverly sipping on her hot chocolate, a perfectly normal family to anyone non-magical. Those who could see would nod as they passed, Nicole nodding back, her eyes having finally adjusted to be able to view the magical world without the use of a blue cape, or fairy dust. Although, she kept the tiny sack with her as a reminder of all she went through to win the love of her life. 

And, the perpetual winter many endured while Svane was alive ended with his demise. Spring arrived ushering in a new era and a time of peace and prosperity. Communities which had been torn apart were able, once again, to come and go freely, trading their wares, enjoying what had been taken for granted. There were celebrations each year on the day the wizard was defeated, music and dancing, wine and ale, and toasts to Eoin Searlas.

And, those brave enough would venture to the lake, torches in hand, standing in silence at the water’s edge. And, those even braver would put one ear in the water to hear the sound of a flute still playing in the depths below. A soft lullaby, a haunting melody, which if you listened too long would send the listener to sleep too. 

And, so this tale ends on a happy note. Or, should that be Happily. May we all believe in magic and may we all believe in love defeating those wicked enough to seek harm. And, may we all live to enjoy Spring in our hearts as we dance on our merry way.

An deireadh..!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it folks. Let's lift a parting glass and toast to a future that's filled with magic...[The Parting Glass](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zcJagerw8cM)
> 
> Irish/English:  
> An deireadh = The end  
> Royan = boy with red hair  
> Eoin Searlas = John Charles (Juan Carlo..!)


End file.
